THE BEGINNING OF FATE
by Kurara Anko
Summary: Arturia akhirnya menerima syarat perdamaian. Ia menikah dengan Gilgamesh. Tetapi tentu saja takdir tidak selalu berjalan sesuai dengan harapan, yaitu mulus tanpa rintangan. Seseorang di balik tirai menginginkan kehancuran takdir mereka. Arturia diracuni bahkan disihir menjadi anak kecil lalu dibuang ke desa yang bahkan tak kenal matahari. Bagaimana keadaan Arturia? One Chapter Left
1. Chapter 1

Fate Stay Night Fanfiction

Genre : Fantasy/Romance/Tragedy

* * *

Fate Stay Night isn't mine. But this fanfic belong to me.

Hajimemashite ^_^

Maaf saya newbie, mencoba menulis fanfic Fate Stay Night. Semoga Anda sudi untuk sekedar melihat apalagi membaca fanfic yang saya buat ini.

...Happy Reading...

* * *

 **" THE BEGINNING OF FATE"**

…

…

 _ **Chapter 1 :"**_ _ **Syarat**_ _ **Perdamaian"**_

…

…

Langit sudah mulai gelap. Matahari perlahan turun dari singgasananya. Seperti seorang raja tua yang kini turun dari kudanya, melihat keadaan pasukannya yang mengenaskan. Lagi, pemandangan seperti ini tertangkap oleh matanya. Mayat yang berserakan. Darah yang bercipratan , anak panah, dan tombak bertaburan yang selain menggunakan kekuatan fisik, tetapi juga memakai sihir yang beragam dan sulit untuk diprediksi kelemahannya.

"Yang mulia, jika seperti ini terus kita akan kehabisan pasukan" kata pria berbadan tegap yang kini menunduk memberi hormat disampingnya.

Raja tua itu mulai berpikir. Ia tak mau semua ini terjadi lagi. Terlintas sebuah ide gila dikepalanya. Gila, tetapi dapat menyelamatkan banyak kemudian memanggil semua panglima untuk berdiskusi di tenda tempatnya beristirahat.

"Aku akan memutuskan untuk melakukan perdamaian dengan lawan" kata raja tua itu penuh kepastian.

Semua panglima tercengang tidak percaya mendengarnya. Salah satu panglima pun menanggapi perkataan raja.

"Tetapi bukankah kalau seperti itu, pengorbanan kita selama ini akan sia-sia?"

"Tidak, mereka berjasa untuk perdamaian, itu pun jika lawan menyetujuinya, aku akan ke tenda mereka sekarang, kalian semua, tolong bantu aku dengan segenap kekuatan yang kalian miliki!" titah sang raja.

"Baik!" jawab mereka serempak. Mau bagaimana lagi, keputusan sang raja sudah bulat dan mutlak.

...

 _Ditenda lawan…_

Semuanya tampak bergembira termasuk dengan sang raja. Raja muda yang terkenal dengankekuatan dan ketampanannya. Selain itu, sang raja juga terkenal dengan sifat dingin dan angkuhnya.

"Kirei, sebaiknya kita menyusun strategi untuk besok, kita harus menang kali ini!" titahnya pada Kirei, Kotomine Kirei, penasehat yang ia percayai semenjak dirinya kecil.

"Baik!" jawab Kirei.

Sambil memainkan cangkir emas berisi anggur, ia kembali berkata.

"Aku heran kenapa mereka masih saja melawan, sebenarnya aku ingin berdamai dengan mereka"

"Yang mulia?" Kirei menatap heran pada raja muda yang kini duduk dikursinya yang mewah itu.

"Hahahahaha…" sang raja tertawa lepas terdengar nada angkuh dalam tawanya.

"Apa yang Anda rencanakan?" Kirei semakin heran dengan tingkah rajanya itu.

Raja muda itu hanya menggeleng sambil menyeringai, membuat rambut keemasannya sedikit bergoyang. Tiba-tiba saja seorang pasukan kelas bawah bersuara dari luar tenda sang Raja muda.

"Yang Mulia Gilgamesh, Yang Mulia Pendragon ingin menghadap Anda!"serunya.

Hal ini membuat Gilgamesh dan Kirei saling bertukar pandang heran. Tapi kemudian Gilgamesh kembali menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Suruh beliau masuk!"Perintah Kirei pada pasukan tadi.

Tak lama Raja Pendragon dan seorang panglima memasuki tenda itu. Beliau duduk berhadapan dengan Gilgamesh juga Kirei.

"Raja Gilgamesh" Raja Pendragon mulai bersuara, membuat suasana menjadi tegang dan diliputi keheningan.

"Kedatanganku kesini untuk menyampaikan perdamaian dari pihak Kerajaan Britain" lanjutnya penuh keseriusan. Tatapannya yang penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Hahahahaha…" Tawa Gilgamesh pecah sesaat kemudian.

Raja Pendragon dan panglimanya menatap heran, penuh waspada kearah Gilgamesh. Takut ia akan balik menyerang mereka.

"Aku pun berpikir begitu Raja Pendragon"

Raja Pendragon merasa lega saat mendengar Gilgamesh berkata seperti itu.

"Tetapi dengan satu syarat" Gilgamesh memicingkan matanya menandakan keseriusan, nada bicaranya pun menjadi dingin.

Membuat sang Raja tua, Pendragon, kembali dilanda kegelisahan.

"Apa itu?" Akhirnya Raja Pendragon menimpali dengan nada yang tak kalah dingin.

"Arturia Pendragon"

Hati sang Raja tua sudah mulai tidak enak ketika nama putri satu-satunya diucapkan Raja muda dihadapannya. Keringat dingin perlahan menuruni pelipisnya. Detakan jantungnya semakin cepat dari biasanya. Ia merasakan hawa yang menusuk disekitar ia berada.

"Arturia Pendragon, harus menikah denganku!"

Semuanya membelalak tak percaya mendengar ucapan sang Raja muda yang kini tengah menyeringai penuh kemenagan. Akhirnya, saat dimana ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini tiba. Yaitu dimana ia mengucapkan sederet kalimat tadi. Kalimat yang menjadi anak panah bagi Raja Pendragon.

...

"TIDAK!" bentak gadis cantik berambut pirang. Bagian belakang rambutnya ia gelung dan dihiasi pita berwarna biru sewarna dengan gaun yang ia kenakan.

"Kenapa ayah baru memberitahu hal sepenting ini padaku sekarang" lanjutnya, tangannya mengepal erat.

Setelah mendengar penuturan ayahnya mengenai syarat perdamaian, gadis itu terlonjak kaget bukan main. Hingga ia membentak ayahnya yang kini sedang terkulai lemas dikasurnya. Semenjak pulang dari perang sebulan yang lalu, Raja Pendragon mulai sakit-sakitan. Mengingat usianya yang sudah sangat tua, mungkin menjadi salah satu faktor. Gadis itu kembali melembut saat melihat ayahnya dengan susah payah hendak berbicara. Ia mengambil tangan kanan ayahnya lalu mengusapnya penuh kasih sayang. Rasa penyesalan menjalari hatinya, sihir pengobatan yang ia miliki tidak bisa menolong ayahnya sama sekali.

"Uhuk..huk..uhuk A..Ar tu ria"

"Ayah, sudah, jangan dipaksakan!"

Tangan rapuh itu kini membelai pipi putrinya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Kembali gadis pirang itu, mencoba sihirnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menekan 'mana' atau kekuatan sihir lalu dipusatkan pada kedua tangannya yang kini berada di atas perut ayahnya yang sudah rapuh.

"Uhuk..uhuk.. A yah tidak memaksa" ucapnya pelan. Bahkan sangat pelan, dengan suara parau beliau kembali melanjutkan.

"Sebelum ayah per gi, uhuk.. uhuk.."

"Ayah, apa maksud ayah, tolong jangan bicara seperti itu! Aku belum menyerah, aku akan berusaha!" gadis itu semakin menguatkan sihirnya. Air mata perlahan mengalir menuruni pipi gadis itu. Para tabib istana pun sudah menyerah mengobati Raja tua itu.

"Sudahlah Arturia, ini memang sudah waktunya... ayah percayakan, uhuk.. uhuk.. kerajaan padamu, uhuk.. uhuk.. Ar..turia"

"Ti..tidak, ayah, aku mohon, ayaahhhhh!"

Arturia memeluk erat badan ayahnya yang kini sudah tak bernyawa. Air matanya terus mendesak keluar dari kedua pelupuk mata. Kini ia sendirian. Ia harus menjadi perempuan yang kuat dan mengabdi pada kerajaan. Ia harus menjadi putri yang dapat mensejahterakan rakyat.

...

Upacara pemakaman Raja Pendragon pun selesai dilaksanakan. Langit ikut bersedih atas kepergian seorang raja yang terkenal bijaksana itu. Hujan ikut turun bersama air mata yang membasahi pipi penduduk Britain. Begitu pula Arturia yang terisak dalam kamarnya. Tangannya bergerak menghapus air mata itu. Ia sadar bahwa seorang putri harus berani dan kuat. Ia tak boleh lemah hanya karena ayahnya tiada. Bagaimanapun ayahnya selalu ada dalam hati semua orang. Setelah sekian lama mengurung diri, gadis itu memutuskan untuk menghadiri pertemuan dengan penasehat juga panglima kerajaan.

"Kita harus mengadakan upacara penobatan raja yang baru" sang penasehat mulai berkata.

"Kita tidak butuh itu dulu sekarang" sanggah Arturia.

"Tapi Tuan Putri, bagaimanapun juga, rakyat membutuhkan pemimpin yang baru" Panglima ikut bicara.

"Saat ini, kita akan membalas perbuatan Uruk terhadap kita"

Tangan Arturia bergerak memegang sebuah pedang di depannya. Pedang peninggalan ayahnya. Ia tetap pada pendiriannya untuk menang dalam perang melawan Kerajaan Uruk.

"Segera kirimkan surat pernyataan perang, kali ini kita harus menang!" teriaknya, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan kedua orang yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

...

"Eh~ surat pernyataan perang?" Gilgamesh memicingkan matanya, membaca setiap deretan kata dalam surat itu.

"Sepertinya pemimpin baru yang sangat berambisi akan menggantikan Raja Pendragon" Kirei menimpali.

"Oh... jadi Arturia menolak perdamaian itu, baiklah akan kuberi gadis manis itu sedikit pelajaran" Gilgamesh kemudian menyerigai.

"Kira-kira siapa yang akan menggantikan Raja Pendragon untuk memimpin pasukan" Kirei terlihat berpikir keras.

"Entahlah, Kirei siapkan pasukan!" titah sang raja.

"Baik Yang Mulia"

...

Suara riuh dari prajurit kembali terdengar setelah sekian lama tenggelam dalam kesunyian yang mengerikan. Sudah satu bulan sejak kabar Raja tua yang bijaksana, Raja Pendragon, meninggalkan dunia ini. Kini beliau telah mewariskan semangat juangnya kepada para prajurit, panglima, dan yang paling utama adalah pada putri semata wayangnya itu. Dengan tekad yang kuat, dan demi kelangsungan hidup rakyat kerajaannya, juga demi kehormatan ayahnya, Arturia Pendragon memutuskan untuk melanjutkan peperangan. Perang melawan Raja muda tampan yang terkenal dengan kelima servant serta sihirnya yang kuat dan menakutkan.

Dengan gagah, Arturia berdiri diatas kereta kuda sambil membawa pedang peninggalan ayahnya. Ia memakai gaun biru yang didesain khusus untuk perang, dilapisi dengan armor yang terbuat dari logam titanium berwarna silver. Ia juga memakai jubah coklat yang menutupi semua kegagahan dan kecantikan yang ia miliki. Di balik kerudung jubahnya, ia menarik napas panjang, lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia merasakan semilir angin yang meniup kerudung jubahnya itu. Terus merasakannya lebih dalam, seolah ia menyatu dengan alam. Saat itu pun ia merasa 'mana'miliknya terisi penuh. Dan siap untuk berperang.

Di arah yang berlawanan, seorang laki-laki dengan armor emasnya, berdiri angkuh di atas kereta kuda yang memicing tajam, wajahnya penuh keseriusan. _Siapa dia?_ Otaknya terus bergelut dengan terkaan-terkaan yang tak berujung, saat ia melihat sesosok berjubah coklat memimpin pasukan kerajaan yang ditinggalkan Raja Pendragon.

Laki-laki itu, Gilgamesh, mengeluarkan sihirnya untuk menguji pemimpin perang baru dari kerajaan lawan. Kilauan emas membentuk lingkaran sihir yang tak terhitung jumlahnya mulai bermunculan di belakang laki-laki itu begitu dominan sehingga mengalahkan terangnya cahaya bulan di langit malam. Dari masing-masing pusat lingkaran emas itu muncul berbagai macam pedang dan tombak yang tajam.

Tak lupa kelima servant atau panglima perang yang setianya itu juga mulai mempersiapkan sihir mereka. Lancer sudah siap dengan tombak merahnya. Berseker sudah berdiri dengan gagah, badan besar itulah yang membuat merinding semua orang. Berseker juga terkenal dengan servant paling kuat, karena paling susah mati, walaupun sudah tertusuk pedang beberapa kali dalam waktu yang berbeda. Assasin mengeluarkan samurai dari sarungnya, memunculkan suara yang begitu khas. Rider mengeluarkan aura yang menakutkan. Caster perlahan terbang ke udara bersama bola-bola sihir berwarna ungu kemerahan di belakangnya. Prajurit lain sudah mempersiapkan senjata juga sihir mereka. Melihat kesiapan itu membuat Gilgamesh menyeringai angkuh.

...

Arturia melihat cahaya yang berwarna-warni menghiasi pasukan lawan. Dengan sigap ia mengeluarkan pedang itu dari sarungnya lalu dipegangnya dengan tangan kanan. Setelah menyimpan sarung pedang wasiat itu, tangan kirinya pun ia tidak biarkan kosong begitu saja. Ia mengeluarkan pedang melalui sihir di tangan kiri. Pedang dengan sinar seterang matahari. Lama-kelamaan pedang itu menjadi transparan, yang terlihat hanyalah segumpalan asap. Sekarang ia siap berperang menggunakan kedua pedangnya.

Saat itu pula Gilgamesh meluncurkan serangannya. Berbagai macam senjata berterbangan lalu datang bagai hujan kearah pasukan Arturia. Dengan kecepatan bak angin, Arturia melompat lalu menebaskan pedang ditangan kirinya. Angin bertiup sangat kencang mengikuti alur tebasan pedang itu. Senjata tadi pun terpental menabrak angin, menjauhi pasukan yang Arturia pimpin. Arturia mendarat di deretan paling depan diantara pasukan itu.

"SERAANGGG!" serunya kemudian.

Sementara itu, Gilgamesh terkejut akan serangannya yang bisa dihentikan dengan mudah.

...

Arturia berlari dengan cepat sambil mengayunkan kedua pedangnya untuk menebas lawan yang menghadang. Semua pasukannya melakukan hal yang sama. Walaupun terlihat bahwa Arturia lebih gesit bahkan dibanding ayahnya. Ia memiliki bakat dalam memainkan pedang dan menggunakan sihir sejak kecil. Pandangan Arturia terpusat pada armor emas yang menyerang di atas kereta kuda. _Itu pasti dia!_

Trang…

Sebuah tombak berwarna merah menyala beradu dengan pedang di tangan kanan Arturia. Ia pun menjaga jarak dan memasang kuda-kuda siap untuk menyerang. Kembali kilatan tombak itu hampir menebas kepalanya yang tertutupi kerudung jubah. Untungnya ia segera menunduk menghindari maut merah itu.

"Eh, lumayan juga pemimpin yang sekarang" sindir seseorang berarmor biru. Ia memutar-mutar tombak merahnya. Arturia tidak menanggapi perkataan lawannya itu.

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah Lancer, salah satu servant Tuan Gilgamesh" Arturia sesaat tercengang dengan salam perkenalan dari Lancer.

Arturia kembali menyerang, hembusan angin kencang ikut menggiringnya pada lawan. Ia tebaskan pedang di tangan kanannya. Tetapi Lancer langsung menahan dengan tombak merah. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, sebelum pedang di tangan kanan Arturia berhenti menahan tombak, ia gunakan pedang transparannya untuk menebas kepala Lancer. Gerakan Lancer begitu cepat, ia juga dapat membaca gerakan lawan dengan mudah sehingga ia hanya tergores di bagian pipi karena pedang transparan milik Arturia. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengambil jarak. Gesekan kaki-kaki mereka dengan tanah membuat debu mengepul di sekitarnya.

"Yang Mulia! Biarkan aku yang menghadapi dia!" seseorang tiba di samping Arturia.

Arturia melihat sejenak pada panglima utamanya itu. Raut wajah itu menunjukan semangat juang dan kegigihan yang besar. Arturia akhirnya mempercayakan tugas ini padanya.

"Lancer!" panggil Arturia.

Lancer menegakan tubuhnya waspada jika orang di hadapannya tiba-tiba menyerang. Arturia perlahan membuka kerudung jubahnya. Lancer terlonjak kaget bukan main setelah mengetahui bahwa lawan yang cukup tangguh menurutnya itu adalah seorang perempuan. Terlebih lagi saat Arturia berkata sambil mengarahkan pedang padanya. Dengan sorot mata yang menunjukan keseriusan.

"Aku adalah Arturia Pendragon, orang yang akan mengalahkan, Tuanmu, Raja Gilgamesh!"

Arturia kembali menutup kerudungnya. Ia memberikan pedang peninggalan ayahnya itu pada panglima utama. Dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

...

Wusshhh...

Angin berhembus disertai dengan kilatan pedang tepat di hadapan Gilgamesh. Jubah coklat itu berkibar searah angin. Dentingan logam armor terdengar jelas dari keduanya. Gilgamesh tercengang sesaat, kemudian ia berkedip. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk seorang Gilgamesh membaca keadaan yang sedang terjadi. Ia mengambil salah satu pedang dari lingkaran sihirnya. Untuk menahan kilatan pedang barusan. Suara dentingan antara dua pedang terdengar. Para pasukan dan servantnya membelalak tak percaya. Tanpa mereka sadari Tuan mereka diserang. Gilgamesh sendiri tidak merasakan adanya tekanan sihir yang mendekat kearahnya.

Treng!

Orang itu menjauh dari Gilgamesh dengan sekali salto. Gilgamesh tidak tinggal diam, ia langsung turun dari keretanya sambil membawa sebuah memicingkan matanya. Ia tak meilhat pedang lawan. _Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah tadi ia menyerangku dengan pedang_. Adu pedang terjadi diantara dua pemimpin pasukan. Walaupun Gilgamesh biasa menyerang dengan serangan jarak jauh yang menjadi andalannya, tapi ia bisa dengan baik mengimbangi permainan pedang lawannya yang sangat handal. Gilgamesh sesaat terkesan dengan keahlian pedang yang dimiliki lawannya itu.

Karena mulai terdesak, Gilgamesh memutuskan untuk kembali melakukan serangan jarak jauh. Tapi lawan di hadapannya sedetik pun tak memberinya kesempatan. Saat pedang transparan itu hendak menebas tubuhnya, ia menghilang dan menyisakan kilauan emas di sana. Teleportasi adalah salah satu sihir langka yang menjadi keahliannya. Seseorang berjubah coklat itu semakin waspada. Ia melirik kearah kiri dan kanan.

"Hahahahaha... jangan pernah remehkan aku!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Gilgamesh, sebuah pedang sudah berada di dekat orang itu. Ia menggeser badannya kearah kiri, menghindari pedang yang sudah sangat dekat dan melesat cepat, lalu merobek kerudung dari jubah yang dipakai orang itu. Memperlihatkan rambut pirang yang ia gulung kebelakang, menyisakan poni dan rambut bagian pinggir yang menutupi pelipisnya.

Gilgamesh tidak dapat melihat keadaan dengan jelas karena asap yang ditimbulkan luncuran pedangnya tadi. Ia hanya merasakan tekanan sihir lawan. Kembali ia menghadap lawannya. Menebaskan pedangnya yang lain. Orang itu pun bangkit dengan cepat dan membuka jubahnya lalu menahan tebasan pedang milik Gilgamesh. Ia menyalurkan sebagian besar sihir pada pedangnya. Sehingga pedang itu terlihat begitu terang.

Mereka berhadapan. Sangat dekat. Hanya terpaut jarak oleh pedang mereka yang saling bergesekan. Asap mulai menipis, Gilgamesh terkejut melihat siapa yang menjadi lawannya, tetapi ia menyembunyikan keterkejutan itu dalam wajahnya yang terlihat angkuh. Begitu pun dengan orang itu. Mereka sama-sama memiliki ego yang tinggi.

"He~ ternyata Tuan Putri yang sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat calon suaminya" sindir Gilgamesh.

Seringaian khasnya tak luput dari wajah tampan yang ia miliki.

Treng!

Pedang mereka beradu sangat keras. Arturia dan Gilgamesh terpental kearah yang berlawanan.

"Menyerahlah! Raja Gilgamesh" Arturia mengarahkan pedangnya pada Gilgamesh.

"Itu adalah kata-kataku Tuan Putri, sebaiknya kau menyerahkan dirimu padaku"

"Tidak!"

"Kau hanya malu untuk menerimanya di depan umum, bukan? Kalau begitu aku akan langsung melamar di kamarmu, bagaimana?"

Arturia tidak mengindahkan perkataan Gilgamesh, ia melompat tinggi, lalu mendarat di tempat yang agak jauh dari lawannya. Ia memberi tanda kepada semua pasukan untuk kembali kebarisan.

"Aku akan membuatmu diam, Raja Gilgamesh" Arturia membalas seringaian Gilgamesh.

Dan itu malah membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik, tidak hanya dimata Raja tampan itu. Arturia mengacungkan pedangnya menggunakan kedua tangannya dengan tinggi ke udara. Pedangnya bersinar dengan terang.

"EX..CALIBUR!"

Ia tebaskan pedang itu kearah semua lawan yang ada di hadapannya. Termasuk laki-laki tampan yang kini tengah tersenyum. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut. Dengan sekali tebasan, gelombang angin dan kilatan cahaya datang searah dengan tebasan pedang yang diayunkan Arturia. Semua benda yang terkena tebasan pedang hangus. Arturia kemudian menurunkan pedangnya. Ia sudah banyak menggunakan sihir hari ini. Rasa lemas menerjang tubuhnya, ia pun terduduk di tanah. Pedang itu kini menghilang.

Arturia mengatur deru napasnya. Ia sudah sangat lelah. Riuh kemenangan terdengar dari pasukannya. Mendengar itu, ia langsung tersenyum dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Eh~ senyummu itu sangat mempesona, Tuan.. Putri"

Deg!

 _Suara itu? Tapi, bagaimana bisa?_

Kilauan emas berkumpul di hadapan Arturia, memunculkan sosok yang tak asing baginya. Sosok yang membuat darahnya mendidih, dan amarahnya meluap.

"Aku sangat mengenal dirimu, dan sihir tadi sangat mematikan jika tidak dihindari, maka dari itu aku memindahkan semuanya dengan teleportasiku"

Gilgamesh tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Apa?" nada terkejut terdengar dari suara Arturia. _Jadi dia sudah mengetahui bahwa aku akan menggunakan itu._

"Hahahaha..." Suara tawa dengan nada kesombongan membahana seiring terbitnya matahari.

Gilgamesh duduk di tanah berhadapan dengan Arturia yang terkulai lemas. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipi gadis itu. Tidak ada perlawanan dari Arturia. Perlahan ia membelai lembut pipi itu lalu memegang dagu Arturia. Dengan pelan Arturia menatap laki-laki itu. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Keteduhan mata dengan iris merah tajam yang penuh dengan kesombongan tertangkap oleh iris hijau milik Arturia.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Arturia, ia sudah tidak ada tenaga untuk membentak laki-laki itu.

Gilgamesh perlahan mendekatkan kepalanya kesamping kepala arturia.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu, sampai kapanpun" bisik Gilgamesh di telinga Arturia.

Ia pun pergi, menyisakan kilauan emas di sekeliling gadis itu. Membuat gadis itu termenung melihat kosong ke arah tanah tandus, akibat serangan tadi. Wajah cantiknya disinari matahari yang sudah terlihat utuh di pagi itu. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, atas apa yang terjadi hari ini.

...

"Cih, aku tak percaya, kita akan kalah" suara Arturia menggema di ruang pertemuan.

"Tapi untung tak banyak yang mati" sahut penasehat kerajaan.

"Sudah kubilang, kita tak mampu melawan mereka, bagaimana pun mereka terlalu kuat" panglima utama mengepal kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Berikutnya kita akan menang!" ucap Arturia begitu yakin.

Penasehat kerajaan dan panglima utama saling bertukar pandang. Penasehat kerajaan kembali berkata untuk meyakinkan Arturia.

"Apa kau yakin, Yang Mulia, kita sudah kekurangan pasukan, tidak ada yang mau daftar lagi menjadi pasukan militer kerajaan"

"Apa? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" Arturia baru mendengar berita ini.

"Tentu saja orang tua mereka yang melarang" jawab panglima utama.

"Ada apa dengan mereka, bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk mengabdi pada kerajaan?" nada perkataan Arturia semakin meninggi. Ia kemudian pergi dari tempat itu. Hal ini membuat kesal panglima utama juga penasehat kerajaan.

Arturia berjalan-jalan di tengah kota yang begitu sepi. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang terlihat. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi taman. Matanya menerawang langit senja berwarna oranye.

...

Arturia menunggangi kudanya menuju ke arah Kerajaan Uruk. Tempat dimana Raja Gilgamesh memimpin. Ia terlihat gagah dengan pakaian ala pangeran yang ia kenakan bukan gaun yang berkibar apabila tertiup angin. Rambutnya pun tergulung tanpa pita yang biasa ia pakai. Seorang pengawal mengikutinya dari belakang. Setelah dua bulan tanpa kabar dan tanpa perang, rakyatnya tinggal dalam kegelisahan. Kini Arturia akan mengambil tindakan yang tak pernah mau ia lakukan sebelumnya. Ia mulai memasuki gerbang kerajaan itu, yang dimana tidak ada seorang pun penjaga. Hal ini tentunya membuat Arturia heran.

Sungguh pemandangan kota yang mengesankan. Semuanya terlihat sejahtera. Wajah rakyat itu terlihat bahagia berbanding terbalik dengan rakyatnya yang kadang tidak banyak yang keluar rumah karena takut tiba-tiba diserang. Arturia bergelut dengan pikirannya, kemudian perlahan turun dari kudanya dan berjalan di kota itu. Sampai ia menemukan taman dekat kerajaan. Ia melihat seorang anak tak sengaja memecahkan sebuah pot bunga di taman itu.

Semua teman-teman anak itu memarahinya. Walaupun agak jauh tetapi Arturia dapat mendengar apa yang sedang terjadi di sana.

"Hey, kau memecahkan pot nya"

"Bagaimana ini, pasti pot ini mahal, dan kau bersama nenekmu yang kurus itu mana bisa mengganti pot semahal ini"

Anak itu hanya menundukan kepala, badannya bergetar menahan tangis. Seorang prajurit menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" teriaknya tegas.

"Dia memecahkan potnya"

"Apa? Kau harus menggantinya"

"Aku.. aku minta maaf, aku tidak sengaja, tadi ada yang mendorongku sehingga aku mengenai pot itu" bela si anak, walaupun ia tahu, itu semua sia-sia.

"Pembohong! dan mana mungkin ia bisa menggantinya, ia hanya gelandangan yang hidup di kota, hahaha"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghukummu, atas pot itu dan kebohongan busukmu itu!" prajurit itu menjambak rambut anak itu.

Arturia hendak melangkah. Seseorang dengan rambut yang tak asing baginya muncul di antara kumpulan itu. Walaupun tampilannya agak berbeda, rambutnya terlihat lebih rapih. Tanpa menggunakan armor, memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya. Semua itu membuatnya semakin mempesona, bahkan lebih mempesona dibanding pemandangan taman itu. Tapi tentu tidak seperti itu menurut Arturia.

"Hentikan!"

Prajurit itu langsung melepaskan tangannya dari rambut anak itu. Semuanya serentak langsung menunduk memberi hormat. Termasuk si anak yang memecahkan pot mahal itu. Ia menunduk sambil terisak.

"Anak itu tidak berbohong, sejak tadi aku sudah memperhatikan mereka!" sentaknya dengan nada dingin.

"Kau! pergilah dan jaga gerbang utama, sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan ingin membunuhmu!" titahnya pada prajurit tadi. Keadaan menjadi semakin tegang.

"Ba..baik Yang Mulia" jawab prajurit itu gelagapan.

"Dan kalian anak-anak nakal" Gilgamesh melirik pada sekumpulan anak yang ketakutan.

"Akan kuhukum kalian!"

"Ampuni kami Yang Mulia" ucap mereka serempak.

"Kalau begitu cepat pergi dari sini!"

Arturia hanya sweatdrop melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Ba..Baik" mereka pun berlari terbirit-birit, menyisakan seorang anak yang kini berani menatap Raja muda itu.

"Heeh~ kenapa kau tak ikut pergi, kau ini ingin aku hukum, ha?" tanya Gilgamesh keras.

Anak itu malah bersujud di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja memecahkan pot itu, hukumlah aku Yang Mulia" teriaknya penuh keseriusan.

Gilgamesh merasa benci disuruh dan ditantang seperti itu. Dengan kasar ia menarik lengan anak itu, membuatnya merintih kesakitan.

Arturia kembali bersiap-siap melangkah sambil mengeluarkan pedang sihirnya. Tapi lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Gilgamesh mengusap-usap rambut usang anak itu. Raja muda itu pun tersenyum tipis. Arturia terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi. Saat itu pula suatu perasaan bergejolak dalam hatinya. Ia berusaha menyangkal semua itu walau tak berhasil. Ia mengepal erat kedua tangannya. Air mata menuruni pipinya.

Seorang nenek memanggil anak itu. Ketika mata kecilnya melihat sosok yang dicari sedang bersama seseorang yang sangat diagungkan hampir disemua daerah, nenek itu menundukan badan bungkuk itu, memberi hormat pada Gilgamesh. Arturia bergelut dengan pikirannya.

 _Aku adalah makhluk paling buruk didunia ini._

Gilgamesh menerima hormat nenek tua itu kemudian membantunya berdiri. Nenek dan anak itu pun meminta izin melangkah perlahan. Pengawalnya berdiri ditempat menjaga kuda mereka.

 _Demi keegoisanku rakyatku menderita._

Arturia mengusap jejak air mata itu dari pipinya. Gilgamesh melihat kedua orang itu pergi menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Raut wajahnya kembali dingin.

 _Ini semua salahku, aku telah membunuh mereka._

 _Musuh yang seharusnya aku benci adalah diriku sendiri, bukan laki-laki yang sekarang berada di depanku._

Arturia berdiri di belakang Gilgamesh. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Aku tidak menyangka orang sombong seperti Anda membela rakyat biasa" sindir Arturia.

Gilgamesh terdiam, ia sempat tidak percaya dengan suara yang melantun memasuki telinganya. Perlahan ia menggerakan badannya menghadap Arturia.

"Hahahaha... mungkin aku melakukannya demi mendapat pujian darimu" ucapannya itu membuat Arturia tersenyum meremehkan.

"Anda sudah mengetahui aku ada disini, Yang Mulia?"

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku tidak tahu kalau calon istriku akan datang"

Arturia hanya diam memandang laki-laki itu. Tepatnya menyelidik iris merah itu.

"Asal kau tahu, walaupun kau berpakaian seperti itu, kau tidak dapat menyaingi ketampananku ini" Gilgamesh menyeringai. Mata Arturia membelalak kaget.

"Ahahaha..." Arturia tertawa mendengar ucapan Gilgamesh.

Ia berjongkok ditanah. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menekan perutnya yang sakit akibat tawa yang berlebihan. Matanya pun sampai tertutup, membuatnya terlihat sangat manis. Gilgamesh tercengang, ia melihat sesuatu yang lain dari Aturia. Gadis itu tertawa lepas di depannya. Sebelumnya wajah itu hanya menunjukan raut kebencian untuknya.

...

Sekarang Gilgamesh, Kotomine Kirei, Arturia dan pengawalnya sedang berada di suatu ruangan yang tertutup, khusus untuk membicarakan suatu hal yang rahasia. Gilgamesh duduk dikursi bersebrangan dengan Arturia. Kaki kananya bertumpu pada kaki kirinya. Sedangkan Kirei dan pengawal Arturia, mereka berdiri dibelakang tuan mereka masing-masing. Iris merah Gilgamesh terus menatap iris hijau milik Arturia yang mulai risih dengan keheningan ini. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengambil napas panjang kemudian membuangnya. Matanya kini terbuka kembali memperlihatkan raut wajah yang tegas.

"Jadi, tujuanku kesini adalah" Gadis cantik itu menggantung kata-katanya membuat suasana menjadi semakin tegang.

Pengawalnya mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan surat lalu diberikannya pada Kirei.

"Aku Arturia Pendragon mewakili Kerajaan Britain mengajukan perdamaian dengan Kerajaan Uruk"tukasnya kemudian. Keringat dingin turun melewati pelipisnya.

"Hahahahaha... Aku harap kau tidak lupa dengan persyaratannya Tuan Putri" ucap Gilgamesh dengan nada meremehkan.

"Aku sangat ingat Yang Mulia Gilgamesh"

"Eh~, apa karena kejadian menolong anak barusan?" ia kembali menunjukan seringaian khasnya.

"Asal Anda tahu, sebelum itu terjadi, aku sudah membuat surat perdamaian ini dari jauh-jauh hari"

Arturia tidak peduli Gilgamesh menolong anak tadi dengan tulus atau tidak. Walaupun laki-laki itu menyebutkan karena ia ingin mendapat pujian Arturia. Ada perasaan dalam dirinnya yang menyebutkan bahwa ia harus mendampingi Raja muda yang terkenal angkuh itu. Arturia ingin rakyatnya tak lagi menderita karena perang juga ingin menerima perasaan yang tumbuh dihatinya. Perlahan seringaian itu melemah menunjukan senyuman tulus kearah gadis itu. Gilgamesh berdiri dengan gagah.

"Aku terima perdamaian ini"

Bibir Arturia secara spontan terangkat mengembangkan senyum saat melihat Gilgamesh yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Jantungnya seketika berdegup kencang. Hatinya merasa lega karena tidak akan ada peperangan lagi antara kerajaannya dan Kerajaan Uruk, selain itu perasaan lain mulai mekar dalam hatinya. Ia pun memalingkan pandangan dari iris merah itu.

...

Arturia tidak hentinya mengagumi karya Tuhan yang sangat indah itu. Air terjun , bunga yang bermekaran, rumput hijau yang segar. Air yang sangat jernih mengalir dibawah jembatan tempat mereka berada sekarang. Keheningan meliputi mereka. Rasanya suara jantung Arturia yang berdegup kencang bisa saja terdengar oleh laki-laki di depannya. Mataya mencuri pandang melihat rambut kuning keemasan itu. Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba balik menghadap ke arahnya membuat dirinya tersipu lalu memalingkan wajah dari sana.

"Pemandangan di sini sungguh indah" suara Arturia memecah keheningan.

"Aku tahu kau suka dengan yang seperti ini, maka dari itu aku mengajakmu ke sini" jelas Gilgamesh.

"Tuan Putri, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Panggil saja Arturia, Te..tentu Yang Mulia" jawab Arturia. Dirinya sagat gugup.

Dengan sorot mata penuh keseriusan, Gilgamesh kembali bertanya.

"Kenapa kau setuju menikah denganku?"

"Eh?!"

Arturia terlihat sangat bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pikirnya, akan sangat konyol dan memalukan jika ia berkata mulai mengagumi laki-laki di depannya. Bagaimana pun egonya terlalu tinggi. Akhirnya ia berkata tentang tujuan awal ia memutuskan untuk melakukan perdamaian ini.

"A..aku tidak tau, mungkin aku tidak tahan melihat rakyatku menderita karena perang, jadi aku putuskan untuk-"

Arturia tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya lalu menundukan kepala. Wajahnya terhalang poni berwarna pirang. Ia tak kuasa menatap orang itu apalagi iris merah miliknya. Arturia tidak mampu mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Sejak kapan ia menjadi pengecut seperti ini. Arturia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Entah karena alasan apa, hatinya menangis sekarang.

"Begitu, aku sudah tau kau akan menjawab itu, hahahaha…" Gilgamesh tertawa angkuh, jawaban Arturia tidak berpengaruh sedikit pun pada hatinya, mungkin.

"Tapi, akan kubuat kau sepenuhnya jatuh cinta padaku, lihat saja nanti!"

Perkataan Gilgamesh membuat Arturia berani menatap dirinya. Gilgamesh kemudian berbalik lalu berjalan, perlahan menjauhi Arturia yang diam mematung.

...

Tanpa diketahui mereka, seorang gadis cantik terbalut gaun berwarna hitam yang merupakan salah satu servant terkuat kerajaan Uruk, melempar pandang tak suka kearah mereka. Dengan menggunakan sihirnya, Caster –gadis itu- melayang diudara. Kemudian ia pergi dari tempat itu.

...

Arturia mempercepat jalannya berusaha mengimbangi Gilgamesh yang sudah jauh menaiki anak tangga menuju atas air terjun. Iris hijau itu melirik, mengamati segalanya. Mereka sudah sampai di atas air terjun. Karena terlalu asik dengan semua itu, membuatnya terus berjalan hingga menabrak punggung didepannya. Membuat orang itu balik menghadapnya.

BUGGH!

"Uh!" Arturia meringis.

"Maaf Yang Mulia aku tidak sengaja" kata Arturia.

"Arturia, apa kau sudah sangat ingin menikah?" tanya laki-laki itu, ia menyeringai lebar.

Gilgamesh langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Arturia. Menyandarkan tubuh gadis itu di atas batu yang begitu besar di atas sungai yang mengalir tak jauh dari tebing di mana air berjatuhan. Kedua tangannya tetap menahan pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Seringaian tak lepas dari wajah tampannya. Dan itu cukup menyeramkan menurut Arturia. Sadar akan posisinya yang membuatnya tak nyaman juga napas milik orang itu menerpa kulit wajahnya. Hangat. Jantung Arturia berdegup sangat kencang. Wajahnya sangat panas, hingga muncul rona merah dipipinya. Ia bernapas dua kali lebih cepat. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, membuat bunga indah berlambai-lambai. Suara gemericik air dan gemuruh air terjun. Sinar matahari yang terasa suasana dan cuaca yang sangat mendukung.

"Eh~ apa maksud Anda? Tolong lepaskan aku Yang Mulia!" Arturia mulai cemas.

"Tidak akan! sebelum kau memanggil namaku!" Titah orang itu.

"Ha?" Arturia terkejut. Sedangkan orang itu menyeringai melihat ekspresinya.

"Yang Mulia Gilgamesh..." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud, Arturia!"

Arturia menelan lidah, takut, matanya melihat kearah lain.

"Kau manis sekali, Arturia"

Entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat mempesona dimata dan suaranya terdengar merdu ditelinga Arturia. Membuatnya semakin bingung, entah harus bertindak apa. Gilgamesh perlahan semakin menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Arturia merasa takut bercampur malu. Ia memejamkan matanya. Gilgamesh tersenyum melihat ekspresi menggemaskan itu. Arturia sangat malu, ia akhirnya berontak mendorong tubuh laki-laki itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Membuat tubuh Gilgamesh tumbang. Di tambah permukaan batu yang licin juga arus sungai yang begitu deras.

Tubuh Gilgamesh terhempas terjun bersama molekul-molekul air. Tubuh itu tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi. Mata Arturia membelalak tak percaya. Dengan cepat Arturia berdiri, mencoba menolong Gilgamesh. Tapi terlambat, tubuh Gilgamesh sebentar lagi masuk kedalam permukaan air. Badan Arturia bergetar. Rasa takut, panik, sedih, menghantuinya. Arturia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak percaya bahwa pukulannya begitu keras.

"GILGAMESH!" teriak Arturia. Ia sangat takut.

Akhirnya ia menjatuhkan diri bersama air yang mengalir dari sungai. Saat itu pula kesadarannya perlahan mulai menghilang. Semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

…

~Bersambung~

…

* * *

Sekian dulu dari saya. Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan (TYPO) juga EYD yang jauh dari kata sempurna.

Inspirasi dari : Fate Zero dan Fate Stay Night (Unlimited Blade Works) juga beberapa anime lain.

Arigatou Gozaimasu^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Fate Stay Night Fanfiction

Genre : Fantasy/Romance/Tragedy

* * *

Fate Stay Night isn't mine. But this fanfic belong to me.

Hajimemashite ^_^

Semoga Anda sudi untuk sekedar melihat apalagi membaca lagi fanfic yang saya buat ini.

...Happy Reading...

* * *

" **THE BEGINNING OF FATE"**

...

...

 **Chapter 1.5 : "** _ **Pengakuan**_ **"**

 **...**

 **...**

Dada Arturia mulai sesak. Paru-parunya melemah. Darahnya hampir membeku. Detak pada jantungnya juga melemah karena kekurangan suplai oksigen. Intinya, Arturia sedang diambang batas kematian. Beberapa saat lalu, ia masih berusaha menahan tekanan air untuk mencari Gilgamesh. Ia bahkan tidak sadar akan dirinya yang tidak bisa berenang. Keberanian dan perasaannya, membuat ia bertahan. Walau semua itu tidak berlangsung lama.

 _Dimana ini?_

Arturia!

 _Tempat ini begitu sepi!_

Arturia, kumohon!

 _Aku rasa, aku mengenal suara itu…_

Arturia!

Arturia membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan iris hijau nan teduh. Dilihatnya iris merah Gilgamesh yang sedang menatapnya cemas. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya lalu memeluk Gilgamesh. Dengan keduatangannya yang melingkari leher pemuda itu. Gilgamesh awalnya terkejut dengan tingkah Arturia, tapi ia langsung membalas pelukan perempuan itu. Badan Arturia terlihat bergetar ketakutan. Dengan suaranya yang serak Arturia berkata.

"Aku sangat takut, kukira aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu karena tindakan bodoh yang kulakukan, aku akan mengutuk diriku seumur hidup jika sesuatu terjadi padamu" air matanya turun dengan deras dari pelupuk mata membasahi kedua pipinya.

Gilgamesh membelalak mendengar kata-kata Arturia.

"Arturia?!"Pemuda itu mencoba menenangkan Arturia, tapi perempuan itu terus berbicara tanpa henti.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau melakukan tindakan konyol yang membuatku sangat malu sehingga aku kehilangan kendali, aku tidak tahu kenapa setiap kali kau melihatku, setiap kali kau berbicara padaku, setiap kali kita bersentuhan, jantungku, aku-"

Gilgamesh akhirnya membungkam bibir Arturia menggunakan bibirnya. Saat itu pula Arturia berhenti berbicara, matanya terbelalak menatap mata yang kini tengah menutup di depannya. Ia setengah tak percaya atas perlakuan laki-laki itu. Gilgamesh menciumnya. Sangat lembut. Arturia perlahan ikut memejamkan matanya. Menenangkan pikirannya sejenak, dan lebih memilih menyalurkan persaannya melalui ciuman itu. Pemuda itu merengkuh wajah Arturia, membuat perempuan itu menatapnya.

"Maaf... Aku mohon maafkan aku, Yang Mulia.." ucap Arturia kemudian, suaranya sangat pelan. Gilgamesh menghapus air mata itu dari pipi Arturia. Lalu memeluk gadis itu erat.

Dengan menggunakan sihirnya, Gilgamesh mengeluarkan kain handuk berwarna merah untuk menutupi tubuh Arturia yang mana bajunya basah karena terjun tadi. Tak lupa ia pun mengeluarkan satu lagi untuk dirinya yang juga kebasahan.

...

"Sebaiknya kau menginap dulu di sini, hari sudah mulai gelap, akan berbahaya jika kau pulang sekarang" suara Gilgamesh terdengar menggema di lorong istana.

"Tidak apa-apa Yang Mulia, aku akan baik-baik saja" jawab Arturia.

Gilgamesh seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Hal ini membuat Arturia sedikit terkejut.

"Kalau begitu, atas nama Raja Uruk, aku memintamu agar menginap beberapa hari di sini" Laki-laki itu kini menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Arturia jengkel dengan tingkah Raja muda yang berdiri tegap di depannya.

"Eh, kau curang"

"Apa kau akan membantah?"

"Baiklah, aku menerima permintaan itu" jawab Arturia pasrah.

Gilgamesh dan Arturia memasuki istana. Banyak pasang mata yang melempar berbagai macam pandangan penuh tanda tanya, melihat mereka yang basah kuyup. Gilgamesh menyuruh beberapa pelayan perempuan untuk merawat Arturia dengan baik juga menyiapkan tempat istirahat untuk putri Britain itu. Setelah selesai mandi, Arturia disuruh memakai gaun kombinasi abu-putih yang indah pilihan sang raja. Dengan rambut yang digerai, beberapa helaiannya diikat sedikit ke belakang, dihiasi pita berwarna putih, dirinya terlihat sangat cantik juga anggun. Semua orang yang melihatnya akan langsung jatuh dalam pesona yang dimiliki Arturia.

"Tuan Putri, Anda terlihat sangat cantik" sahut salah seorang pelayan.

"Benar kah? A..apa tidak ada baju lain yang lebih sederhana?"

Arturia sangat gugup ketika melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin. Kejadian di air terjun membuat dirinya merasa tidak sanggup untuk bertemu lagi dengan raja muda itu.

"Ini perintah langsung dari Yang Mulia, bahwa Tuan Putri harus memakai gaun itu"

Arturia dengan penuh wibawa dan keanggunannya sebagai seorang putri, berjalan melewati para penjaga yang sedang bertugas. Mereka menunduk memberi hormat. Tibalah ia di depan pintu yang megah dan cukup besar. Di sana terlihat dua orang pelayan hendak menyuguhkan teh pada sang Raja.

"Apa Yang Mulia ada di dalam?" Tanyanya ragu pada dua orang pelayan yang kini tengah memberi hormat.

"I..Iya Tuan Putri, ini tempat favorit Yang Mulia di sore hari, beliau menyuruh kami untuk menyuguhkan teh sebagai teman untuk membaca buku"

"Emm.. kalau begitu biar aku yang berikan pada Yang Mulia"

"Ba..baik!" jawab mereka serempak.

Sambil mendorong roda berwarna perak, dengan teko berisi teh, dua cangkir kosong, juga secangkir penuh gula, dengan pelan Arturia memasuki ruangan bersama perasaannya yang tak menentu. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menemui Gilgamesh. Sepertinya ada hal yang harus ia pastikan.

"Permisi, Yang Mulia" suaranya yang merdu memenuhi ruangan yang penuh dengan rak-rak berisi buku.

Gilgamesh yang fokus membaca buku, spontan menengadahkan wajahnya.

"Arturia?!"

"Teh nya Yang Mulia?"

Arturia menata teko dan cangkir-cangkir sedemikian rupa di atas meja. Tangan-tangannya bergerak dengan lihai. Benar-benar seorang putri dari Kerajaan ternama. Iris merah itu tak bosan-bosannya memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang di lakukan perempuan di depannya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau akan terlihat sangat cantik memakai gaun itu"

Seketika Arturia menghentikan gerakannya.

"Terimakasih" jawabnya. Dengan susah payah dirinya menyembunyikan rasa gugup yang muncul.

"Jadi, hobi Yang Mulia adalah membaca buku, sungguh jauh dari apa yang aku bayangkan"

Sambil menyediakan teh, Arturia tersenyum meremehkan.

"He~ sekarang kau berusaha untuk lebih mengenalku"

Sindir Gilgamesh tak mau kalah. Arturia terdiam, merasa mengingat sesuatu yang penting.

"Yang Mulia, apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku senang kau datang, kukira kau sudah beristirahat"

Laki-laki itu kini berdiri lalu berjalan sambil membawa secangkir teh bersamanya. Ia duduk di kursi panjang dekat jendela yang sangat besar, menampilkan pemandangan kota yang indah. Dengan tenang, Gilgamesh menyesap aroma teh itu lalu meminumnya. Arturia mengikutinya, ia duduk di sudut kursi sebelah kanan menyisakan jarak di antara mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba wajahnya bersemu ketika ia kembali mengingat kejadian di air terjun tadi. Gilgamesh pun memecah suasana canggung yang meliputi keduanya.

"Aku dengar banyak Raja yang ingin melamarmu, tetapi kau menolak mereka semua"

Arturia yang sedang menikmati pemandangan melalui jendela kini menoleh pada Gilgamesh ketika suara laki-laki itu merambat melalui udara menggetarkan gendang telinga miliknya.

"Waktu itu aku berpikir lebih baik hidup sendiri, aku tidak mempunyai ketertarikan soal mencintai pasangan hidup" jawab Arturia kemudian. Kepalanya menunduk, matanya seperti menerawang masa lalu.

"Kau tahu, jika kau menerima salah satu dari mereka, aku akan turun tangan memerangi orang itu"

"Memerangi mereka?"

"Arturia, apa kau mencintai seseorang?" Gilgamesh tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Arturia, kini ia malah balik melempar sebuah pertanyaan.

Arturia terdiam, iris merah itu kini menatapnya begitu dalam. Sebenarnya seberapa penting kah dirinya bagi raja yang kini berada di hadapannya. Perempuan itu mulai membuka suara akan masa lalu.

"Aku mempunyai seseorang yang sangat aku kagumi, namanya Lancelot, dia seorang panglima utama kerajaan, dia orang yang cerdas, kuat, dan pemberani, tapi dia sudah meninggal sebagai seorang pahlawan Kerajaan Britain"

...

 _Lancelot dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya memasuki hutan yang bahkan tak dikenalinya. Pasukannya sudah habis, tinggal ia seorang diri. Bukan maksud menjadi seorang pengecut. Tapi musuh begitu banyak, ia juga tak mau menjadi makanan para buaya lapar itu. Kesadarannya perlahan mulai menghilang._

 _Tuan!_

 _Tuan!_

 _Dia merasa mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Suara perempuan yang begitu indah. Apakah dia seorang bidadari yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk menolongnya. Entahlah, ia berdoa bahwa perempuan itu bukanlah nenek sihir yang dikirimkan sekutu musuh untuk merenggut nyawanya._

" _Syukurlah, Anda sudah siuman" ucap perempuan dengan rabut panjang agak bergelombang._

 _Dengan jelas ia bisa melihat cahaya yang keluar dari tangan perempuan itu menempel di kepalanya. Rasanya begitu hangat dan menenangkan._

" _Untunglah mana ku cukup untuk mengobati Anda, walaupun belum sepenuhnya sembuh" perempuan itu tersenyum._

" _Te..terimakasih" ucap Lancelot ragu._

" _Ini sudah kewajiban seorang manusia untuk saling tolong menolong" terdengar dari kata-katanya, perempuan itu sangatlah berpendidikan._

" _Aku_ _Guinevere_ _" perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya. Wajah riang dan senyum manis tak pernah luput dari wajahnya._

" _Aku Lancelot"_

 _Sejak saat itu mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan dari pertemanan yang terus tumbuh menjadi kasih sayang juga cinta. Tanpa mengetahui identitas satu sama lain. Mereka tinggal di gubuk yang kecil_ _,_ _tapi penuh dengan canda tawa dan kebahagiaan di dalamnya._

" _Besok aku akan pulang dulu untuk melihat ibuku, aku berjanji akan menemuimu lagi, nanti aku pasti akan membawamu bersamaku kemana pun aku pergi"_

 _Lancelot mengelus-elus rambut_ _Guinevere_ _yang berada dalam dekapannya._

" _Aku akan sangat menantikan dimana hari itu tiba"_

 _Dua hari menelusuri hutan dan desa, Lancelot akhirnya sampai di Kerajaan Britain. Tempat dimana ia mengabdi sebagai seorang panglima utama langsung di bawah perintah Raja Arthur Pendragon._

" _Lancelot" seorang gadis berumur tujuh tahun berlari langsung memeluknya._

" _Tuan Putri"_

" _Arturia, jaga sikapmu!" suara seseorang datang dari belakang mereka._

" _Baik ayah"_

 _Arturia langsung turun dari gendongan Lancelot yang langsung menunduk memberi hormat._

" _Raja Arthur!" ucapnya._

" _Selamat datang kembali Lancelot, aku sangat menghawatirkan keadaanmu" ucap sang Raja._

" _Terimakasih Yang Mulia"_

" _Ayah boleh aku bermain dengan Lancelot" ucap Arturia sambil menarik-narik jubah ayahnya_ _yang merupakan Raja Kerajaan Britain._

" _Tetapi Lancelot baru saja sampai sayang"_

" _Tidak apa-apa Yang Mulia" Lancelot tidak keberatan untuk mengajak putri kecil, Arturia, bermain dengannya._

 _Arturia merasa nyaman jika Lancelot bersamanya. Lancelot mengajarinya banyak hal, mulai teknik bermain pedang, taktik berperang, dan yang lainnya. Jika ada Lancelot_ _,_ _ia bisa bebas dari pelajaran keputriannya. Lancelot juga bercerita tentang seorang bidadari yang ia temui di tengah hutan, dan ia sangat mencintai bidadari itu._

" _Jadi Lancelot lebih memilih bidadari itu dibanding Arturia?" ucap putri kecil itu cemburu, dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan._

" _Suatu saat_ _,_ _Tuan_ _P_ _utri juga akan menemukan seseorang yang Tuan_ _P_ _utri cintai lebih dari siapa pun dan hidup bahagia bersamanya"_

 _Beberapa bulan kemudian Lancelot akhirnya meutuskan untuk membawa_ _Guinevere_ _bersamanya ke istana. Di perjalanan_ _,_ _ia sudah tidak sabar melihat reaksi_ _Guinevere_ _yang akan merasa senang, pikirnya. Akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah gubuk kecil._

" _Guinevere_ _" panggilnya._

" _Lancelot" mata perempuan itu berkaca-kaca menyiratkan rasa rindu yang mendalam._

 _Lancelot langsung memeluk_ _Guinevere_ _dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Menyalurkan perasaan rindu mereka masing-masing._

" _Ikutlah bersamaku" ajak Lancelot._

 _Dengan senang hati_ _Guinevere_ _menerima ajakan kekasihnya itu. Mereka menunggangi kuda. Menyusuri hutan dan desa. Sebuah kastil megah sudah terlihat dari kejauhan. Akhirnya mereka sampai di kota, berjalan di tengah –tengah ramainya penduduk._ _Guinevere_ _dengan perasaan senang menggenggam tangan Lancelot sambil bersenandung melihat keadaan kota yang begitu ramai. Tiba-tiba saja matanya membelalak tak percaya melihat bendera yang berkibar di istana. Lagunya tak lagi terdengar. Tangannya dengan paksa ia lepaskan dari genggaman Lancelot._

" _Tidak, ini tidak mungkin"_

" _Ada apa_ _Guinevere?_ _" Lancelot memandangnya heran._

" _Lancelot, kau penduduk kerajaan Britain?"_

 _Lancelot mengira,_ _Guinevere_ _tidak percaya dengan dirinya yang hidup di salah satu Kerajaan Ternama di negeri ini. Maka dengan bangga ia mengatakan._

" _Bukan penduduk, aku panglima utama Kerajaan Britain"_

" _Apa?"_ _Guinevere_ _sangat terkejut bukan main._

" _Kita tidak bisa bersatu Lancelot, aku tak bisa hidup bersamamu, aku harus pergi"_

 _Guinevere_ _hendak pergi tapi pergelangan tangannya dengan cepat ditangkap oleh Lancelot._

" _Kenapa? Tolong jelaskan padaku!"_

" _Aku adalah putri dari kerajaan yang merupakan musuh Kerajaan Britain_ _,_ _aku_ _lari dari istana" jelas_ _Guinevere._

" _Apa? Mungkinkah?"_

" _Benar, maka dari itu, aku harus pergi dari sini"_

 _Guinevere_ _berlari di antara keramaian kota membuat Lancelot kehilangan jejaknya._

 _Seminggu berlalu. Kini Lancelot berdiri dengan gagah di atas kereta kuda perang. Lawannya adalah Kerajaan dimana perempuan yang ia cintai menjabat sebagai putri di sana. Tapi sekarang ia harus memenangkan perang ini demi Kerajaan Britain dan mengesampingkan masalah hatinya. Pertarungan sudah sampai pada puncaknya_ _. K_ _emenangan condong pada Kerajaan Britain yang dipimpin Lancelot. Lancelot kini berhadapan langsung dengan Raja musuh yang merupakan ayah dari kekasihnya._

" _Yang Mulia, sebelum kita beradu pedang, ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan pada Anda" sahut Lancelot._

" _Apa itu panglima Lancelot, karena sebentar lagi, hidupmu akan berakhir"_

" _Aku dan Tuan Putri_ _Guinevere_ _saling mencintai, aku mohon restu_ _dari_ _Anda" dengan penuh keberanian Lancelot mengungkap perasaannya._

" _Apa?_ _Sudah jelas a_ _ku tidak akan merestui kalian, kecuali_ _jika_ _Kerajaan Britai menyerah pada kami"_

 _Lancelot terdiam, ia berpikir. Kemudian dengan penuh ketegasan ia berkata._

" _Tidak! Kerajaan Britain akan menang"_

 _Mereka sama-sama menebaskan pedang mereka. Dan terakhir_ _,_ _pedang mereka sama-sama menusuk pada jantung._ _Mereka pun meninggal_ _dunia_ _. Tapi karena pasukan Kerajaan Britain masih banyak_ _dan pertahanannya pun kuat,_ _j_ _adi Kerajaan Britainlah yang memenangkan peperangan ini. Kabar itu pun dengan cepat sampai pada_ _Guinevere._ _Sejak saat itu_ _,_ _ia pergi dari istana dan dari semua orang. Dia tidak pernah kembali. Tidak pula orang menemukan mayatnya._

...

"Sejak saat itu aku memutuskan untuk meneruskan tekadnya, kepentingan rakyat dan kerajaan lebih berharga daripada kebahagiaan kita sendiri, aku mulai bersikap egois demi kerajaan, aku tidak pernah memikirkan sedikit pun tentang pernikahanku apalagi setelah kepergian ayah, saat kecil dulu, aku menganggap bahwa aku menyukai Lancelot, tapi lama-kelamaan aku menyadari bahwa perasaan itu hanya sebatas rasa kagum"

Arturia pun menghela napas. Sorot matanya masih menunjukan kekosongan dari masa lalu. Begitu pula dengan pikirannya saat ini.

"Aku kira aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai seseorang, tapi sekarang aku jatuh cinta padamu, Yang Mulia"

Gilgamesh terkejut mendengar penuturan Arturia yang kini tertunduk dengan wajah yang bersemu. Tangan perempuan itu terkepal erat di atas pangkuannya. Gilgamesh dengan cepat menyimpan teh nya. Ia berjalan ke arah Arturia yang tak jauh darinya. Kemudian berlutut di hadapan perempuan itu yang langsung melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung. Semburat merah tipis masih menghiasi wajah Arturia. Dirinya sangat gugup saat ini. Gilgamesh mengulurkan tangannya lalu berkata.

"Arturia Pendragon, mau kah kau menikah denganku, dan berada di sampingku untuk selamanya?"

Arturia tercengang mendengar perkataan yang berisi lamaran dari raja muda itu.

"Hmm" Iya pun mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan Gilgamesh. "Dengan senang hati".

Gilgamesh langsung menarik Arturia ke dalam pelukannya. Air mata bahagia perlahan membasahi kedua pipi Arturia.

"Syukurlah, kukira kau membenciku dan mencintai orang lain" ucap Gilgamesh, ia menghela napas lega.

Arturia menggeleng. Lalu melontarkan seuntai kata yang lagi-lagi membuat Gilgamesh terkejut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gil"

Mereka melonggarkan pelukan mereka. Tangan Gilgamesh perlahan menyusuri pipi Arturia menghapus jejak air mata di sana. Gilgamesh mengecup kening perempuan yang begitu ia sayangi.

"Kau tahu Arturia, pada saat ulang tahunku yang ketujuh, seorang peramal berkata padaku, bahwa aku berjodoh dengan seorang gadis yang akan membawa kebahagiaan dan perubahan, ia berasal dari kerajaan musuh, putri tunggal dari Raja Pendragon, yaitu ArturiaPendragon, itu merupakan takdirku"

Arturia terkejut mendengar penuturan dari Gilgamesh.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, bahkan aku rela mengorbankan semuanya untukmu" lanjut Gilgamesh.

Selama ini Arturia meragukan perasaan laki-laki itu terhadapnya. Dia selalu berpikir alasan apa yang membuat laki-laki itu ingin menikah dengannya. Ternyata, Gilgamesh sudah jauh lebih dulu mencintainya. Matahari yang tenggelam juga menyaksikan pengakuan atas cinta mereka masing-masing.

...

Kini mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di kursi taman setelah makan malam. Disuguhi pemandangan yang tak kalah menakjubkan dari siang tadi. Tangan Gilgamesh menggenggam tangan Arturia, seolah-olah tak akan mau dipisahkan oleh apapun. Angin berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka.

"Aku juga memiliki kisah yang menyedihkan seperti tadi" sahut Gilgamesh kemudian.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menyedihkan?" Arturia telihat jengkel.

"Dulu Lancer salah satu servant ku, sebelum menjadi servant dia bekerja sebagai pengawal putri bangsawan, diam-diam mereka menjalin hubungan, karena perbedaan status sosial, ayah putri itu tak merestui hubungan mereka, akhirnya Lancer pun diusir, tapi Lancer tak menyerah pada takdirnya, ia datang ke suatu perguruan untuk belajar sihir dan bela diri menggunakan tombak"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan putri bangsawan?" Tanya Arturia kemudian, ia sepertinya tertarik dengan kisah ini.

"Karena frustasi putri itu pun bunuh diri"

Arturia kini yang mendengarkan Gilgamesh bercerita.

"Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada saudaranya, Diarmuid, yang mencintai seorang putri, dia juga tidak ingin menyerah pada takdir, dia yakin cinta yang dimilikinya murni dan Tuhan juga merestui mereka, putri meminta untuk membawanya kabur dari tempat asalnya, tapi di perjalanan, ayahnya datang dan pura-pura memberikan mereka restu, Diarmuid pun mati di tangan ayah kekasihnya sendiri"

"Mengenaskan" sahut Arturia.

"Semua orang memiliki takdir dan kebahagiaannya masing-masing, aku yakin mereka tetap bahagia karena memperjuangkan cinta sejati mereka, Lancelot juga seperti itu, dia akan terus mencintai Guinevere untuk selamanya"

...

~Bersambung~

...

* * *

Sekian dulu darisaya. Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan (TYPO), OOC, juga EYD yang jauh dari kata sempurna.

Inspirasidari : Fate Zero dan Fate Stay Night (Unlimited Blade Works) jugabeberapa anime lain.

ArigatouGozaimasu^_^

* * *

 **\- Balasan Review -**

 **Untuk Nafalfa :**

Saya sangat berterima kasih, Nafalfa-san mau membaca dan mereview fanfic saya. (Saya jadi terharu^^, hiks...)  
Sebenarnya karakter di fanfic saya lebih fokus pada Fate/Stay Night : Unlimited Blade Works,  
Maaf karena saya tak begitu tau tentang karakter Lancelot dan Guinevere, jadi saya hanya memasukan mereka dalam ingatan masa lalu saja...  
Aduh, maaf banget... Gomenasai :'( Sekali lagi terimakasih atas dukungannya...  
Hontouni Arigato gozaimasu ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Fate Stay Night Fanfiction

Genre : Fantasy/Romance/Tragedy

* * *

Fate Stay Night isn't mine. But this fanfic belong to me.

Hajimemashite ^_^

Maaf saya newbie, mencoba menulis fanfic Fate Stay Night. Semoga Anda sudi untuk sekedar melihat apalagi membaca lagi fanfic yang saya buat ini.

...Happy Reading...

* * *

" **THE BEGINNING OF FATE** "

…

…

 _ **Chapter 2 : " Gadis Kecil di Atas Hamparan Salju "**_

…

…

Upacara pernikahan pun digelar. Semua bangsawan dan rakyat dari kedua kerajaan ikut menghadiri acara penting tersebut. Kerajaan-kerajaan tetangga pun tak lupa diundang. Arturia terlihat sangat anggun dan cantik dengan gaun putih dihiasi pernak-pernik bunga matahari emas yang mengelilingi bagian bawah rok. Rambutnya diikat sedikit ke belakang dihiasi pita emas sepanjang rambut lain yang tergerai. Sangat cocok dengan rambut pirangnya. Gilgamesh juga terlihat tampan dan gagah memakai baju putih senada dengan gaun yang Arturia kenakan. Kini mereka berdiri berhadapan di atas altar, sambil mengucapkan janji dan sumpah suci.

"Aku Gilgamesh bersumpah, bahwa aku akan menyerahkan nyawaku untuk Arturia, aku tidak akan bisa mati ditangan siapapun kecuali ditangannya" Gilgamesh mengucapkan sumpahnya, membuat Arturia dan semua orang yang menyaksikan juga mendengar, tercengang. Suaranya yang khas menggema diruangan itu.

Arturia menatap tak percaya pada laki-laki di depannya. Gilgamesh menyematkan sebuah cincin emas di jari manis Arturia.

"Aku Arturia Pendragon bersumpah, aku akan menggunakan nyawaku sebagai tameng untuk melindungi nyawa Yang Mulia Gilgamesh, selama Yang Mulia hidup, aku akan tetap hidup untuk melindunginya!" Arturia menyematkan cincin yang sama di jari manis Raja itu.

Gilgamesh tak kalah dibuat tercengang dengan sumpah yang dilontarkan Arturia. Tidak hanya dirinya, semua orang yang ada disana merasakan hal yang sama. Pasangan itu pun akhirnya tersenyum bahagia. Gilgamesh dengan senyum tipisnya, sedangkan Arturia dengan senyumnya yang manis.

Setelah upacara pernikahan selesai, dilanjut dengan upacara pelantikan Arturia sebagai Ratu Kerajaan Uruk. Arturia mengucapkan janji-janji pengabdian, dengan keanggunan yang dimilikinya ia menundukan diri di hadapan semua rakyat yang melihatnya. Sesepuh kerajaan memasangkan mahkota di kepala Arturia, diikuti riuh tepuk tangan dan sorakan dari rakyat. Segala rangkaian acara telah terlaksana, sekarang semua orang terhanyut dalam suasana pesta.

...

Arturia terus menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tangannya mengikat tali kimono berwarna biru tua yang ia pakai sekarang. Rambutnya tergerai polos tanpa hiasan dengan poni yang menutupi keningnya. Ia menarik napas panjang lalu ia keluarkan lewat mulut. Tangannya berhenti bergerak ketika menyentuh gagang daun pintu menuju kamarnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, kemudian ia berusaha menenangkan diri.

Arturia kembali memegang erat gagang daun pintu itu, lalu menariknya, menampilkan suasana kamar yang sepi. Iris hijau miliknya memandang seluruh sudut ruangan mencari-cari sesuatu. Kakinya dengan pelan melangkah pergi menuju balkon kamar. Terlihat seseorang yang berpakaian sama dengannya. Orang itu menatap lurus kedepan, entah apa yang ia lihat. Suasana kota kah? Langit hitam berhiaskan bulan? Atau gunung yang menjulang jauh di depannya? Arturia mendekati orang itu lalu berdiri di sampingnya.

Angin malam berhembus menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut pirang milik Arturia, juga helai rambut kuning keemasan milik orang di sampingnya. Orang itu, Gilgamesh, berbalik menatap Arturia. Gadis itu pun balas menatapnya. Arturia tersenyum manis pada laki-laki di hadapannya. Tangan kanan Gilgamesh terangkat membelai lembut pipi Arturia, rona merah terlihat disana. Gilgamesh melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Arturia. Kini tangan itu ia gunakan untuk mengeluarkan sebuah sihir. Kilauan emas bekumpul di tangan itu, membentuk sebuah kalung perak dengan gantungan emas berbentuk bunga matahari. Kemudian ia pasangkan di leher Arturia, membuat perempuan itu sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Gilgamesh.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak melepas kalung itu, kecuali jika kau sudah tidak mau bersama denganku" Gilgamesh tertawa kecil, kemudian ia tersenyum. Arturia terdiam sebentar memperhatikan kalung yang terpasang di lehernya, kemudian menanggapi perkataan laki-laki itu.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan melepasnya, kecuali jika kau memintaku untuk melepasnya" Arturia membalas senyum itu.

Gilgamesh memeluk Arturia, tangannya mengelus-elus rambut perempuan itu. Arturia balas memeluknya, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada dada bidang laki-laki itu.

"Arturia?" Panggil Gilgamesh pelan.

"Surat yang waktu itu kau kirim untuk mengundangku minum teh, sangat formal sekali!" lanjutnya.

"Benarkah?" Arturia mengangkat wajah dan melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia menatap Gilgamesh dengan wajah heran.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah seformal itu padaku!" Kata-kata Gilgamesh membuat Arturia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tentu harus begitu, walaupun pada rakyat biasa atau pada orang yang aku benci sekali pun, aku akan tetap seperti itu" jelas Arturia panjang lebar sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hahahaha" Gilgamesh tertawa lepas.

"Terserah, tapi aku senang kau tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'Yang Mulia' atau pun 'Raja' saat itu"

"I.. Itu karena kita sedang berdua"

Arturia memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

"Begitu?!"

Gilgamesh dengan cepat menarik tangan Arturia kembali, lalu menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Gilgamesh mendekatkan wajahnya, hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan. Jantung Arturia berdetak cepat, meronta-ronta ingin loncat dari tempatnya berada. Pipinya bersemu. Arturia memejamkan matanya tidak berani memandang mata merah tajam di depannya. Gilgamesh menyeringai, tangan miliknya mendorong kepala Arturia, agar jarak mereka semakin dekat. Dahi mereka pun bersentuhan. Arturia membuka kembali kelopak matanya dan melihat Gilgamesh yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya, ia pun ikut tersenyum bahagia.

...

Hari yang sangat cerah, untuk menikmati secangkir teh hangat di halaman belakang. Burung-burung berkicau saling bersahutan. Arturia berjalan-jalan di taman itu. Gaun biru muda yang dipakainya menyapu rumput hijau yang masih basah karena embun pagi. Rambut panjang pirang itu tergerai. Pita berwarna putih, sewarna dengan renda gaunnya ikut menghiasi rambut bagian belakang. Matanya terpejam merasakan kesejukan. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh sebuah kalung yang melingkari lehernya. Iris hijau itu kini terbuka. Bibirnya menampilkan senyum manis.

"Yang Mulia Ratu, teh nya sudah siap, silahkan"

Aturia berbalik melihat seseorang yang sedang berbicara padanya. Orang itu memberi syarat dengan tangannya mempersilahkan jalan pada Arturia. Senyum manis itu tidak luput dari wajah cantiknya.

"Terimakasih Caster!"

Ia berjalan melewati Caster, setelah beberapa langkah ia pun berhenti, lalu kembali berbalik.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku minum" sahutnya.

"Tapi, Yang Mulia... Eh?!" Caster berhenti berkata ketika merasakan sentuhan ditangannya.

"Ayo!" Arturia menarik tangan Caster.

Mereka berdua duduk dikursi taman ditemani teh hangat. Bunga juga kupu-kupu ikut menambah kecantikan di pagi hari itu. Arturia mengambil secangkir teh lalu diminumnya.

"Yang Mulia terlihat bahagia sekali hari ini" Caster dengan khawatir membuka terlebih dahulu pembicaraan. Pipi Arturia bersemu mendengar pernyataan Caster.

"Benarkah?" Balas Arturia. Ia kembali meneguk tehnya.

"Itu karena suamiku akan pulang hari ini" lanjutnya. Senyumnya semakin terlihat manis.

Sudah seminggu Gilgamesh pergi meninggalkan istana untuk menghadiri undangan persahabatan dari kerajaan tetangga. Sejak Gilgamesh dan Arturia menjadi suami istri, segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan luar kerajaan, khususnya perang akan ditangani oleh Gilgamesh, Arturia dilarang keras untuk ikut campur. Kecuali, jika Arturia menyarankan sebuah strategi perang. Sedangkan untuk urusan di dalam kerajaan, khususnya masalah rakyat, akan ditangani oleh Arturia. Setidaknya begitulah sistem yang saat ini berjalan.

"Yang Mulia Ratu pasti sangat mencintai Raja!"

Caster lagi-lagi membuat rona merah muncul di pipi Arturia yang kemudian langsung mengaduk-aduk tehnya. Caster diam-diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Arturia, kemudian ia tersenyum. Arturia tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Caster memicingkan mata. Bingung. Arturia berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin, lalu bertanya.

"Dimana Rider?"

"Ia sedang mengurus persenjataan kerajaan, Yang Mulia" jawab Caster.

"Begitu"

Pandangan Arturia seketika memudar. Ia merasa kepalanya sangat pusing. Badannya terasa ngilu dan sakit. Ia terkulai lemas di meja itu.

"Yang Mulia?! Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Caster cemas, ia mengelus pundak Arturia.

Arturia mengangguk lemah. Ia sudah tidak kuat untuk menahan rasa sakit itu. Akhirnya ia terjatuh dari kursi tempat ia berada. Dengan sigap Caster menahan tubuh Arturia yang hampir menyentuh rerumputan hijau itu. Arturia mengerjapkan matanya. Ia berusaha agar tetap terjaga.

...

Wusshh...

Angin kembali berhembus kencang menerbangkan dedauan yang jatuh dari pohonnya. Lelaki berambut pirang keemasan itu menghentikan laju kudanya. Iris merahnya menatap keadaan sekeliling, benar-benar mengerikan. Bunga yang beberapa hari lalu ia lihat bermekaran dengan cantiknya, kini layu.

"Tuan ada apa?" Tanya seseorang.

"Assasin! kita harus bergegas!" Titahnya kemudian.

Mereka kembali melakukan perjalanan dengan mempercepat langkah kudanya. Suara hentakan kaki-kaki kuda terdengar jelas di hutan yang sepi. Gilgamesh memicingkan matanya menatap lurus kedepan. Ia terlihat sangat gelisah.

...

"Yang Mulia!" Caster berteriak.

"Cas..ter?!" Arturia menjawab, suaranya sangatlah pelan. Ia mencengkram gaunnya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang ada.

"Hahaha" Caster tersenyum lalu tertawa pelan. Hingga akhirnya tawa Caster membahana membuat Arturia terkejut.

Raut wajah cemas yang sejak tadi Caster ukir di wajahnya, berubah menjadi pahatan jahat nan licik. Bibirnya menyeringai benar-benar bagai iblis. Caster mendorong tubuh Arturia hingga tersungkur ke tanah. Bau rumput yang basah tercium jelas oleh indra pembau milik Arturia. Gaun biru muda itu kini terhiasi noda berwarna coklat kehijauan. Caster berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Ia melempar pandang tak suka pada Arturia.

"Hahahaha... dasar Ratu yang bodoh, inilah akibat dari sikapmu yang mudah per-ca-ya itu!" Bentak Caster dengan kata-kata yang penuh penekanan.

"K..kau!" Ucap Arturia dengan suaranya yang parau. Tenggorokannya panas. Bibirnya pun kering.

Arturia mencoba mengeluarkan pedang sihirnya untuk berjaga-jaga. Tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Pecuma Arturia, teh yang kau minum itu sudah aku campurkan ramuan anti sihir kedalamnya"

Arturia mebelalak tidak percaya. Caster yang sejak tadi membuat Arturia tersipu malu kini mengejutkannya dengan hal mengerikan yang tak terbayangkan sebelumnya.

"Sebelum kau dapat memakai kembali sihirmu, aku akan segera menghabisimu!" Ia berjalan ke arah Arturia, kemudia ia menjambak rambut perempuan malang itu. Caster membanting Arturia kesembarang arah.

Perempuan licik itu mengeluarkan sebuah senjata dari balik gaun hitamnya. Senjata dengan bentuk seperti kilatan petir. Cahaya warna-warni turut menghiasi senjata itu. Terlihat cantik tetapi mematikan. Ia mengacungkan senjata itu ke udara. Senyum licik tak hilang dari wajahnya. Dengan susah payah Arturia bangkit dari posisinya. Ia kembali mencoba menyerap 'mana' dari alam. Angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi kini bertiup sangat kencang mengelilingi tubuh Arturia. Ia berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Apa?! Tidak mungkin, seharusnya kau tidak bisa bergerak!"

Arturia dengan cepat menubruk badan Caster menggunakan sikunya. Tangannya menangkis tangan Caster yang menggenggam senjata. Senjata itu terpental, lalu mendarat di dekat kursi bekas minum teh tadi. Arturia semakin mendesak Caster. Ia tidak memberikan celah pada Caster untuk dapat menggunakan sihir terbangnya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, Caster?" Tanya Arturia.

"Aku ingin kau tidak ada di dunia ini, ARTURIA!" bentak Caster, lalu ia menendang perut Arturia. Perempuan cantik berambut pirang itu terpental jauh menabrak tiang istana hingga retak.

"Uhuk!" Arturia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Cipratan darah itu kini turut menghiasi gaunnya.

Tidak sampai di situ, Caster membuat bola-bola sihir berwarna ungu kemerahan lalu ia tembakan tepat ke arah Arturia. Suara ledakan pun terdengar. Hingga perempuan itu tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Caster sudah merencanakan semua ini dari awal. Ia membuat penghalang di sekitar taman agar tidak ada seorang pun yang mendengar atau pun melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Badan Arturia telungkup bersentuhan dengan tanah. Caster mengambil kembali senjatanya. Ia berjalan menuju tempat Arturia berada lalu mencekiknya. Arturia berontak agar dapat lepas dari cengkraman Caster. Tetapi perempuan berbalut gaun hitam itu tidak memberi ampun sedikit pun, ia malah mengencangkan cekikannya pada leher Arturia.

"Kau telah merusak hidupku Arturia, kau telah mengubah segalanya, karena kau, Tuan Gilgamesh tidak lagi memperhatikan kami para servantnya yang setia, maka dari itu, aku ingin kau pergi sejauh mungkin!"

Arturia terbelalak mendengar setiap untaian kata yang keluar dari mulut Caster. Bersamaan dengan kata-kata tadi, senjata Caster sudah terlebih dahulu menembus tubuhnya. Senjata itu tidak memberi luka secara fisik, sehingga tidak ada darah yang menetes disana, tetapi memberi pengaruh sihir yang buruk pada tubuh Arturia. Caster menarik kembali senjata tersebut lalu ditebaskannya secara sembarang di udara yang kosong. Tak lama kemudian sebuah portal terbuka diiringi dengan gelapnya awan dan suara petir. Awan-awan menggumpal mengeluarkan suara gemuruh kematian. Hujan disertai dengan badai angin melanda daerah Kerajaan Uruk. Caster melempar tubuh Arturia ke dalam portal. Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya portal dan perginya Arturia, petir pun berhenti menyambar. Suara gemuruh tak lagi menggelegar. Hanya tersisa angin yang bertiup bersama hujan bak tangisan.

"Hahaha... Selamat tinggal Arturia Pendragon" Caster menyeringai puas.

Dengan menggunakan sihirnya yang unik Caster mengembalikan keadaan taman yang berantakan karena pertarungan tadi seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu menuju istana. Tepatnya menuju kamar Arturia dan meninggalkan sesuatu disana.

...

Badannya sangat susah untuk digerakan, kaku, semuanya mati rasa. Di atas tumpukan salju yang tebal, Arturia berbaring sambil melihat cahaya bulan. Air mata perlahan keluar dari kedua pelupuk mata. Ia menangis dalam diam. Ingin rasanya ia kembali. Ia sangat khawatir akan keadaan kerajaan dan rakyatnya. Seharusnya ia sedang menyambut kedatangan suaminya sekarang. _Aku istri yang jahat_ pikirnya. Ia pun tersenyum pahit. Terbesit rasa rindu di hatinya. Air matanya semakin meluap setiap kali membayangkan kenangan-kenangan indah itu.

"Gil..." panggil Arturia lirih.

Matanya perlahan tertutup. Kesadarannya kini benar-benar hilang. Sihir itu mulai bereaksi di dalam tubuhnya. Gantungan kalung berbentuk bunga matahari berwarna emas terlihat berkilau karena refleksi cahaya bulan. Arturia Pendragon, ia tertidur berharap keajaiban datang padanya.

...

Gilgamesh dan pasukannya memasuki gerbang kerajaan. Hujan menyambut kedatangan mereka. Perasaan Raja itu semakin tak menentu. Ia berusaha membayangkan wajah manis Arturia yang sedang tersenyum ketika melihat dirinya kembali. Tapi bayangan itu tidak bisa terbentuk, yang ia lihat malah Arturia menangis memunggunginya kemudian ia perlahan bergerak menjauh. Gilgamesh mengeratkan pegangan pada tali kudanya. Berusaha menyalurkan rasa takut yang ia rasakan.

Saat memasuki kerajaan, semua orang langsung menunduk memberi hormat. Gilgamesh mempercepat langkah menuju kamarnya. Ia berhenti di depan pintu besar. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh gagang daun pintu. Dengan ragu ia membukanya. Perlahan ia masuk dan menutup kembali pintu itu.

"Arturia?!" Ia memanggil nama seseorang.

Gilgamesh berjalan lalu membuka tirai yang menutupi kasur. Tidak ada siapa pun disana.

"Arturia?!"

Ia mencarinya di balkon kamar. Orang yang ia cari pun tidak ada.

"ARTURIA?!"

Pencariannya berlanjut ke kamar mandi. Kosong. Tidak ada siapa pun. Keringat dingin mulai menuruni pelipisnya. Gilgamesh nampak sibuk, bergelut dengan pikirannya.

Teguh akan pendiriannya, ia menggunakan sihir teleportasinya untuk mencari Arturia. Dimulai dengan taman kesukaan Arturia, taman kerajaan, tempat pertemuan, sampai dapur. Namun Arturia tak juga ia temukan. Gilgamesh mulai panik. Ia pun pergi ke tempat pertemuan untuk membahas hal ini. Ia kerahkan pasukan untuk mencari Arturia di kota-kota kerajaan dan daerah terdekat. Semua servantnya juga ia perintahkan kecuali Berseker yang diberi tugas untuk menjaga kerajaan. Gilgamesh duduk lemas di atas singgasananya.

"Yang Mulia, tenanglah, aku yakin Yang Mulia Ratu akan baik-baik saja, bagaimana pun juga beliau adalah orang yang kuat, beliau akan segera kembali" Kirei mencoba menenangkan Gilgamesh.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, sejak tadi perasaanku tidak enak!" Gilgamesh malah membentak Kirei.

Cengkraman pada gelas kaca di tangannya semakin kuat. Gelas itu pecah melukai tangannya. Tapi rasa sakit itu tentu tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit juga rasa takut di hatinya.

Gilgamesh memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar. Wajahnya terlihat sangat frustasi. Ia duduk di kasur besar sambil memandangi tangannya. Biasanya jika ia terluka Arturia selalu mengobati menggunakan sihirnya. Mata Gilgamesh terfokus pada sebuah surat, kemudian ia membacanya.

...

 _Aku sudah menantikan hari ini sejak lama. Hari dimana aku bisa terbebas dari dirimu! Aku sudah lelah berpura-pura mencintaimu. Selamat tinggal, Gilgamesh!_

 _..._

Ternyata tidak hanya surat, disana terselip benda melingkar bercahaya, sebuah cincin pernikahan milik Arturia. Sepertinya Arturia sangat sungguh-sungguh dalam hal terdiam, berpikir sesuatu. Matanya memicing menatap tajam setiap deretan kata yang tertulis. Dilemparnya surat itu ke sembarang arah. Sedangkan cincin itu ia masukan ke dalam saku celananya, lalu ia pergi dari sana. Berbagai terkaan muncul dalam benaknya. Gilgamesh seketika berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu, terdiam, mematung di sana. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan menyeringai seram,. Gilgamesh pergi dari tempat itu. Rasa cemas dan sedihnya berubah menjadi amarah yang terkepal menahan segala rasa yang ia pendam.

Kelima servantnya juga Kirei berjalan terburu-buru ke tempat pertemuan. Sesampainya di sana, terlihat Gilgamesh sudah menunggu mereka.

"Hahaha... Arturia, baiklah kalau ini yang kau inginkan"

Ia berbicara dengan nada yang keras, suaranya menggema di ruangan itu. Membuat kelima servantnya juga Kirei saling beradu pandang. Caster tersenyum licik didalam hatinya.

...

Seorang gadis kecil terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan gaun berwarna biru muda berhiaskan noda merah dan coklat yang dikenakan terlihat terlalu besar untuknya. Ia mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya lalu duduk. Rasanya begitu ngilu, termasuk kedua tangan yang hendak ia gerakan untuk mendekap tubuhnya sendiri. Karena suhu di sana begitu dingin. Bagaimana tidak, sejak tadi ia tertidur di tumpukan salju yang begitu tebal. _Apa itu tadi_. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali pecahan-pecahan memori yang mengalir bagai mimpi. Tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa mengingatnya.

Ia bertanya tentang siapa dirinya? Apa yang dilakukannya di tempat seperti ini? Namun tak ada satu pun jawaban. Semuanya lenyap begitu saja. Bagai es yang mencair lalu menguap karena panas matahari. Ia merasakan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu di lehernya. Ternyata sebuah kalung dengan gantungan berbentuk bunga matahari. Ia terdiam memandangi kalung itu.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara berat penuh khawatir itu memasuki telinganya. Gadis kecil itu terkejut, tapi dengan cepat ia kendalikan emosinya.

"Kau? Siapa?" Tanya gadis itu ragu dan takut.

"Ah.. Aku Emiya Shirou, dan kau?" Tanya bocah lelaki berambut merah itu padanya.

"Aku? eh, aku.. ano, aku.." jawabnya.

"Aku ini siapa?" gadis itu pun kembali bertanya, tapi entah pada siapa. Pada bocah laki-laki didepannya kah? Atau pada dirinya sendiri?

Pada akhirnya air mata yang ia tahan keluar menuruni pipinya.

"Ah, ah, baiklah" Shirou bingung sendiri.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis!" Katanya, ia membelai rambut pirang gadis kecil seumurannnya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku panggil kau, Saber?"

"Eh?" Sontak tangisannya terhenti karena pernyataan aneh yang Shirou lontarkan.

Akhirnya gadis kecil itu pun mengangguk pasrah.

"Ayo ketempatku! Di sini dingin dan.. berbahaya" Shirou meyakinkan Saber dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Kedua bocah itu berjalan di atas karpet putih yang dingin dalam kegelapan malam.

…

~Bersambung~

…

* * *

Sekian dulu dari saya. Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan (TYPO), OOC, juga EYD yang jauh dari kata sempurna.

Inspirasi dari : Fate Zero dan Fate Stay Night (Unlimited Blade Works) juga beberapa anime lain.

Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_^

* * *

 **"Balasan Review"**

 **Untuk Nafalfa :**

Sama-sama, tapi maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, saya juga senang Nafalfa-san mau membaca dan meriview fanfic ini, oke terimakasih...  
Hontouni Arigato gozaimasu ^_^ **  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Fate Stay Night Fanfiction

Genre : Fantasy/Romance/Tragedy

* * *

Fate Stay Night isn't mine. But this fanfic belong to me.

Hajimemashite ^_^

Maaf saya newbie, mencoba menulis fanfic Fate Stay Night. Semoga Anda sudi untuk sekedar melihat apalagi membaca lagi fanfic yang saya buat ini.

...Happy Reading...

* * *

" **THE BEGINNING OF FATE** "

…

…

 _ **Chapter 2**_ _ **.5**_ _ **: "**_ _ **Holy Grail**_ _ **"**_

…

…

Dengan langkah gontai, Gilgamesh berjalan memasuki ruang perpustakaan. Ia kemudian duduk di atas kursi yang cukup besar. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan Arturia. Suasana yang sepi ikut mendukung keadaan Gilgamesh saat ini. Tapi cukup menenangkan. Entahlah perasaannya saat ini campur aduk. Walaupun begitu, sebagai seorang raja, dirinya harus tetap tegar. Ia tidak boleh lengah apalagi memperlihatkan kelemahannya di hadapan orang lain. Itu akan menjadi celah yang empuk bagi musuh untuk menyerang.

Seketika memorinya memutar kejadian beberapa saat lalu sebelum ia memilih menyendiri di tempat sepi penuh buku itu. Suatu ingatan yang membuat emosinya meluap-luap. Rasanya Gilgamesh ingin memakai sihir 'Gate Of Babylon' miliknya, lalu menancapkan pedang-pedang itu pada setiap orang yang ia temui di situasi sekarang ini. Tetapi tentu ia tak bisa melakukan hal itu pada semua orang, apalagi yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian ini.

...

 _Mata Gilgamesh memicing, menatap tajam setiap deretan kata_ yang tertulis _pada surat yang Arturia tinggalkan di kamar mereka_ _. Dilemparnya surat itu ke sembarang arah. Sedangkan cincin itu ia masukan ke dalam saku celananya, lalu pergi dari sana. Ia berhenti seketika tepat di_ _depan sebuah pintu. Terdiam, mematung di_ _sana._

" _Bagaimana dengan rencananya?"_

 _Suara sayup-sayup seorang lelaki tua terdengar dari balik pintu yang begitu misterius. Menarik perhatian Gilgamesh untuk mendekat dan menyimak pembicaraan gelap itu._

" _Beres Tuan, Arturia sudah aku singkirkan dari dunia ini, aku mengirimnya ke tempat yang sangat jauh dan terpencil, tentunya menggunakan sihirku yang unik"_

 _Gilgamesh tercengang mendengarnya, dan terlebih lagi ia merasa mengenali suara perempuan yang terdengar melengking itu._

" _Belum, Arturia belum sepenuhnya menghilang, ia masih ada di hati Yang Mulia" sang lelaki tua kembali berbicara._

" _Itu tugasku Tuan, aku yang akan mencuri hati Tuan Gilgamesh, sebelumnya aku sudah sangat puas menyiksa Arturia" balas perempuan itu._

" _Baiklah, aku serahkan itu padamu, sekarang kita lanjutkan rencana berikutnya!"_

 _Setelah mendengar dengan seksama, tidak salah lagi itu adalah suara Caster dan Kirei. Gilgamesh mengepal erat tangannya, mencoba menyalurkan amarah yang meluap. Namun itu semua sia-sia. Kemuadian ia pergi menggunakan sihir teleport miliknya, menghilang tanpa jejak dari sana._

...

Di sinilah ia sekarang, di sebuah ruangan penuh dengan buku.

"Tunggu aku Arturia, aku akan membuat mereka menyesal telah melakukan ini padamu, Kirei dan Caster akan mati di tanganku!"

Suaranya menggema di ruangan itu. Matanya, memicing tajam seolah-olah musuh berada tepat di hadapannya saat ini.

Gilgamesh berteleport ke suatu ruangan yang sangat rahasia. Di tengah ruangan besar nan misterius itu terdapat buku kuno yang juga misterius tersimpan dalam sebuah etalase yang sudah berdebu. Gilgamesh melangkah mendekati buku tersebut. Dengan sihir proyeksi andalannya ia mengeluarkan sebuah kunci untuk mengambil buku kuno itu.

...

"Apa rencana kita selanjutnya, Tuan?" Tanya Assasin.

"Sebelum kerencana inti, kita terlebih dulu harus menemukan buku petunjuk tentang sihir kutukan takdir yang dapat mengabulkan semua permintaan" Jawab Kirei, ia menyeringai puas.

...

Seringai Gilgamesh bertambah seram dan licik tatkala ia mengusap buku berjudulkan 'Holy Grail' di tangannya. Ia kembali ke perpustakaan lalu memanggil Berseker.

"Perintahkan mereka untuk berkumpul di ruang pertemuan!" Titahnya.

...

Berseker masuk dengan terburu-buru membuat Kirei dan yang lainnya melempar pandang heran. Tak biasanya Berseker yang berwibawa melakukan hal sekonyol ini.

"Tuan Gilgamesh menyuruh kita untuk menemuinya di ruang pertemuan" Suara beratnya melayang di udara.

"Untuk apa?!" Tanya Assasin.

"Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan menyuruh kita mencari Arturia!" Kirei menimpali.

"Aku mengerti kecemasan Tuan Gilgamesh"

Lancer yang sedari tadi hanya berkutat dengan tombak merahnya, kini melontarkan beberapa untai kata yang membuat orang lain tercengang.

"Lancer! Apa maksud perkataanmu?!" Caster terpancing pembicaraan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku haya mencoba menempatkan diriku di posisinya Tuan, itu saja!" jawab Lancer enteng.

"Lancer! Kau tidak akan menjadi kelemahan kita bukan?" Caster memastikan.

"Sudahlah, Yang Mulia pasti sudah menunggu!"

Kirei membuka pintu lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti oleh servant yang lain.

...

Kelima servant juga Kirei berjalan terburu-buru ke tempat pertemuan. Sesampainya di sana, terlihat Gilgamesh sudah menunggu mereka.

"Hahaha... Arturia, baiklah kalau ini yang kau inginkan"

Ia berbicara dengan nada yang keras, suaranya yang khas menggema. Membuat kelima servantnya juga Kirei saling beradu pandang. Caster tersenyum licik di dalam hatinya.

"Kirei, apa kau tau sesuatu tentang ini?"

Gilgamesh menunjukan buku kuno itu pada Kirei. Kelima servantnya terlebih Kirei terkejut melihat judul yang tertera pada buku kuno itu.

"Yang Mulia... i..ini.. Holy Grail?" Ucap Kirei gemetar.

Gilgamesh memcingkan mata ke arah Kirei, memperhatikan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan si lelaki tua.

"Hm" Gilgamesh mengangguk, "Aku harus mendapatkan Holy Grail dan mengubah takdirku yang menjijikan ini" lanjutnya.

Semuanya kembali terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Gilgamesh.

" _Tidak kusangka buku tentang Holy Grail itu akan keluar dengan sendirinya tanpa susah payah aku mencari, hahahaha"_ pikir Kirei.

Lancer diam-diam memperhatikan Caster dan Kirei yang tersenyum licik. Beberapa saat kemudian ia melempar pandang pada Tuannya lalu tertunduk lemas. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Kalau kau mengetahui sesuatu, datanglah ke perpustakaan!" titah Gilgamesh pada Kirei, lalu akhirnya ia menghilang dari ruang pertemuan itu meninggalkan mereka yang masih memasang mimik tak percaya.

Lancer masih terdiam. Bagaimana pun juga Lancer adalah tipe servant yang patuh pada Tuannya, dan selalu mementingkan hal yang menurutnya benar. Tapi sekarang kenapa ia memilih untuk berdiri di samping Kirei. Dirinya pun tidak tahu siapa yang benar atau salah saat ini. Semuanya bermula saat Kirei memberi kabar bahwa Gilgamesh menerima perdamaian dari Kerajaan Britain, dan raja itu berniat untuk menjadikan Arturia Pendragon sebagai istrinya.

...

" _Begitulah yang dikatakan Yang Mulia" ucap Kirei lemah._

" _Apa? Ini tidak bisa terjadi, bagaimanapun juga usaha kita tidak boleh sia-sia!" Assasin menimpali._

 _Berseker yang asalnya berdiri tegak di sudut ruangan, ia berjalan mendekat tertarik akan pembicaraan ini._

" _Assasin benar, sudah bertahun-tahun kita perang dengan Kerajaan Britain dan sedikit lagi kita akan menang, perdamaian itu harus dibatalkan" tambah Berseker, raut mukannya menunjukan kalau ia sedang diliputi rasa penyesalan._

 _Rider, gadis cantik berambut panjang, hanya diam memperhatikan tiap wajah yang bersuara._

" _Jadi Tuan Gilgamesh mempercayai ramalan itu!" pikirnya dalam hati._

" _Ada apa dengan kalian, itu kan hak Tuan Gilgamesh untuk memutuskan, mungkin ini sudah menjadi takdir yang terbaik bagi Tuan juga bagi kita" Lancer yang sedari tadi terlihat acuh tak acuh kini bersuara._

" _Apa Maksudmu Lancer?! Apa pacarmu yang mati karena perang sebelumnya juga merupakan takdir yang terbaik?" Kirei membuat suasana menjadi semakin panas._

 _Lancer terkejut tak percaya akan apa yang diucapkan Kirei. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau hal ini akan diungkit kembali untuk menjatuhkan pendapatnya. Padahal ia berusaha sekuat mungkin agar ia dan teman-temannya tidak menghianati Gilgamesh._

" _Iya itu yang terbaik.. mungkin!" jawab Lancer, terdengar nada keraguan di sana._

" _Apa yang dikatakan Lancer itu benar, itu adalah keputusan Tuan!"_

 _Suara Caster menggema di ruangan yang hening beberapa saat lalu karena pertikaian kecil antara Kirei dan Lancer._

" _Caster?!" Bentak Kirei._

" _Apa kau tidak berpikir soal perjuangan yang sudah kita lakukan, dan apa yang terjadi jika Yang Mulia diperalat oleh Putri Kerajaa Britain itu, hah?!" lanjutnya._

" _Itu dia! Putri sialan itu yang akan membayar semuanya! Kita akan melenyapkannya sebelum semua itu terjadi, dengan begitu perjuangan kita selama ini tidaklah sia-sia"_

 _Semuanya mendengarkan perkataan Caster dengan seksama._

" _Hahahahaha!" tiba-tiba saja tawa Kirei membahana. "Kau sangat pintar Caster" pujinya._

" _Juga licik!" tambah Lancer._

" _Terimakasih, Lancer" sindir Caster, ia tersenyum jahat di balik jubah hitam yang ia kenakan._

" _Bagaimana Lancer? Ikut kami, atau mati sebagai servant setia Gilgamesh?" Kirei memberi pilihan pada Lancer, ia bahkan tidak menyebut Gilgamesh dengan kata "Yang Mulia" seperti yang dia lakukan biasanya._

" _Tentu saja aku memilih hidup, bukan?" begitulah jawaban dari Lancer._

" _Hahaha... baiklah"_

...

Desa Fuyuki...

 _Das Schlieben Vogekalkafig.. Echo!_

Gadis kecil itu terlihat sangat berkonsentrasi. Rambut hitamnya terikat dua dihiasi pita. Tangan kirinya terangkat, mengarah pada kumpulan boneka kayu yang berjarak sekitar lima puluh meter dari tempat ia berdiri. Cahaya kecil berwarna merah mulai terlihat dari ujung tangan itu.

 _Fixierung, Eilesalve!_

Cahaya itu melesat dan menghancurkan boneka-boneka kayu itu, membuat sang gadis manis tersenyum puas.

"Ano, Toshaka-senpai!"

Suara pelan nan merdu menggema di ruangan itu. Merasa terpanggil, gadis manis berkucir dua itu pun langsung menoleh.

"Sakura?!"

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

"Tidak-tidak, ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak senpai untuk makan siang bersama" Sakura tertunduk sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya.

Rin terlihat acuh tak acuh atas ajakan dari gadis kecil berambut ungu, Sakura.

"A..aku juga mengajak Emiya-senpai dan Saber"

"E..Emiya?!"

Rin kemudian mengambil mantel merahnya lalu pergi keluar mendahului Sakura yang mematung karena terkejut atas reaksi yang Rin berikan.

"Ayo! Dimana yang lain?" Tanya Rin.

Sakura tersnyum manis lalu berlari-lari kecil menyusul Rin.

"Mereka masih berlatih" jawabnya.

...

Pedang kayu yang beradu memunculkan suara yang khas. Di atas lantai yang juga terbuat dari kayu, suara hentakan kaki-kaki mungil mereka tak kalah merambat melalui udara memenuhi ruang latihan. Gadis kecil berambut pirang yang tergulung ke belakang dengan lihai memainkan pedang kayunya. Menangkis semua serangan dari bocah laki-laki berambut merah. Serangan terakhir dari gadis pirang itu membuat pedang lawan melayang, lepas dari genggaman bocah laki-laki.

"Kau memang hebat, Saber!" serunya.

"Shirou juga, hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini kau kurang berkonsentrasi" ucap Saber.

"Bermain pedang memang bukan keahlian Emiya"

Saber dan Shirou spontan menoleh ke arah datangnya suara.

"Toshaka?!" sahut Shirou.

"Rin, Sakura, kapan kalian datang?" Tanya Saber yang langsung menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Baru saja" jawab Sakura.

"Ayo kita makan siang!" ajak Rin, yang lainnya mengangguk dengan semangat.

...

"Jadi, apa maksud Toshaka-senpai, kalau Emiya-senpai tidak ahli dalam bermain pedang?" Tanya Sakura, membuat Shirou dan Rin menghentikan kegiatan makan mereka.

"Itu benar, coba tanya Saber!" timpal Rin dengan gaya yang elegan.

Saber yang terpanggil tak menyahut sedikit pun. Ia memilih berkonsentrasi pada setiap makanan yang memasuki mulutnya. Shirou, Rin, dan Sakura hanya cekikikan tak jelas sambil melihat Saber. Mereka sudah tak asing dengan pemandangan seperti itu.

"Nah Emiya, kapan kau pindah ke kelas memanah?" Tanya Rin.

"Entahlah" jawab Shirou singkat.

Seketika Shirou menundukan wajahnya, mencari jawaban terbaik atas pertanyaan itu. Setelah yakin, ia kembali menunjukkan wajahnya, dengan mata yang berbinar-binar ia menceritakan impiannya.

"Tadinya kupikir, aku bisa dengan mudah menguasai teknik bermain pedang, karena menurutku sangat keren jika aku bisa menguasainya, seperti ksatria, aku ingin menjadi seorang ksatria yang menolong banyak orang"

Sakura melempar pandang kagum pada Shirou. Sedangkan Rin mendecih pelan. Putri tunggal keluarga bangsawan Toshaka itu memang selalu bertindak elegan dan terkesan sombong, tapi sebenarnya ia anak yang baik hati. Rin sangat peduli terhadap teman-temannya.

"Sakura! Dari tadi kau terus membawa buku itu"

Rin menatap heran pada buku di atas meja makan depan Sakura.

"Ah.. ini buku silsilah keluarga kerajaan, tadi pagi aku belajar ini" jelas Sakura.

"Keluarga kerajaan?" Tanya Saber. Kini ia sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan makannya, dan memutuskan untuk ikut berbincang.

"Sepertinya Saber belum tahu, ya?" Sakura menanggapi, senyum manis itu terukir di bibirnya.

"Ibu kota Uruk, ya? Terakhir aku ke sana saat berumur lima tahun, tempatnya sangat indah dan menawan, sekarang bagaimana ya?"

Rin memejamkan matanya, merasa seolah-olah ia berada di sana sekarang.

"Memang umurmu sekarang berapa? Jangan-jangan kau sudah tua!" Shirou meledek Rin lalu cekikikan.

Rin kemudian menggebrak meja dan berteriak di hadapan Shirou.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku baru berumur sepuluh tahun"

"Rin, ternyata kau pernah ke sana, bukankah desa berlapis salju ini terpencil dan sangat jauh dari kota-kota besar?" Saber terlihat sangat tertarik dengan perbincangan ini.

"Iya, ayahku yang mengajak, beliau adalah sekretaris kerajaan, ayahku memiliki sihir teleportasi, kalian tahu, ayahku juga pengajar di akademi ini lho!" jelas Rin, semuanya terbelalak tak percaya.

"Wahh, yang benar?" tanggapan dari Shirou dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa beliau sekarang masih mengajar?" tanya Sakura.

"Sayangnya,beliau sudah meninggal, padahal belum sempat mengajarkan sihir hebat itu padaku"

Perkataan Rin tiba-tiba membuat atmosfir di sekitar mereka berubah drastis.

"Maaf" ucap Sakura, nadanya sangat lemah.

"Eh, ayolah tidak apa-apa, tapi, walaupun ayah belum sempat mengajarkannya padaku, beliau sempat megajarkannya pada Yang Mulia Raja, keren kan!"

Rin anak yang pemberani, kuat juga tegar. Ia malah menghibur teman-temannya yang diliputi rasa bersalah.

"Yang Mulia, bukannya beliau sudah meninggal?" Shirou nampak bingung sendiri.

"Emiya, kau ini ketinggalan jaman sekali, baiklah apa boleh buat, aku akan menceritakan apa yang kuketahui dari ayahku tentang Raja Uruk yang sekarang" ucap Rin.

"Tunggu Toshaka-senpai, aku akan mencatatnya"

Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dan tinta dari dalam tasnya. Rin pun mulai bercerita.

"Raja Uruk yang sekarang adalah Gilgamesh, beliau dilantik menjadi raja pada umur tujuh tahun"

"Apa tidak apa-apa kerajaan dipimpin oleh anak kecil?"

Saber menanggapi. Seketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh bergejolak dalam dirinya.

"Apa hebatnya dia, lagi pula dia itu anak raja, ya sudah pasti menjadi raja" timpal Shirou, membuat Rin mengomel.

"Kalian ini! Aku belum selesai!"

Gadis berkucir dua itu menghela napas, mencoba menghilangkan rasa kesal.

"Memang benar kalau beliau menjadi raja karena warisan dari orang tuanya, tapi bukan hanya itu, beliau dilantik karena rakyat percaya akan kemampuan yang dimilikinya"

"Benar-benar orang yang hebat" komentar Sakura.

"Yang Mulia sekolah di akademi ini dan lulus dalam waktu dua tahun" lanjut Rin.

"Du..dua tahun?" Semuanya menganga karena terkejut.

"Di umurnya yang kelima tahun, beliau sudah pandai menggunakan panah, dia terus mengasah bakatnya sampai ia menguasai sihir proyeksi yang ditakuti semua orang" pandangan Rin beralih pada Shirou. Bocah laki-laki berambut merah itu memalingkan muka dan mendecih pelan.

"Kabar baru-baru ini juga mengatakan kalau Yang Mulia memiliki senjata mengerikan yang tidak diketahui kelemahanya" Rin kembali melanjutkan.

"Tidak diketahui kelemahannya? Mungkin hanya belum diketahui apa kelemahannya" Saber ikut menanggapi. Shirou juga tak kalah bicara.

"Aku tahu apa kelemahannya"

Perkataan bocah laki-laki itu membuat teman-temannya membelalak tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu Emiya-senpai?" Sakura sangat penasaran apa yang dipikirkan Shirou.

"Tentu saja menjadi lebih kuat dibanding dirinya" ucap Shirou, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Bodoh" timpal Rin. Sepertinya gadis berkucir dua itu sudah tak tahan dengan tingkah laku Shirou.

"Guruku juga bilang, kalau Yang Mulia mulai memimpin perang pada saat usia sepuluh tahun dan selalu berhasil, di usianya yang kelima belas tahun, Yang Mulia memimpin perang melawan Kerajaan Britain" Sakura ikut menjelaskan.

Saber tercengang mendengar perkataan Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya berdenyut sakit, tapi ia masih bisa menahan rasa sakit itu.

"Banyak orang bilang bahwa Yang Mulia terkenal tanpa ampun, apa itu benar?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Entahlah, informasi yang sampai ke desa ini sangat sedikit juga terbatas, aku yakin, jika suatu saat Yang Mulia datang ke desa ini, tidak akan ada orang yang mengenalinya" tambah Rin yang langsung ditanggapi oleh Shirou.

"Orang lain pasti kenal dengan pakaian megah yang ia pakai, lagian tidak mungkin Yang Mulia datang ke sini"

Saber terdiam, melihat setiap wajah temannya yang asik bercerita dan berkomentar. Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya Saber merasakan rindu, entah pada apa. Dia juga merasa penasaran akan jati dirinya.

 _Siapa aku? Dari mana aku berasal?_

Gadis kecil itu hanya mampu tenggelam dalam tanda tanya besar. Hatinya diselimuti keraguan, entah dari mana, entah bagaimana. Canda tawa yang dilihatnya seakan semu. Ia merasa, jauh di sana seseorang menunggu kepulangannya. Karena perasaannya yang menjadi tak karuan. Saber, gadis kecil berambut pirang itu tertunduk lesu, dengan poni yang menutupi wajahnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memikirkan semuanya seorang diri. Sudah cukup akan dirinya yang selalu merepotkan teman-temannya. Ia tidak akan membawa mereka ikut tenggelam akan masa lalunya yang masih terlihat samar.

"Teman-teman, aku merasa tidak enak badan, aku akan beristirahat di kamarku"

Suara Saber yang parau membuat Shirou, Rin, dan Sakura melempar pandang khawatir.

"Saber-"

Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya, Saber sudah terlebih dulu pergi menjauh dari mereka bertiga.

"Jangan bilang perkataannku menyinggung perasaannya" Rin nampak sangat takut sekaligus khawatir.

"Tidak, tapi sepertinya perkataanmu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu"

Manik coklat milik Shirou terus menatap punggung Saber yang perlahan mulai hilang dari pandangan.

"Lagian kau Toshaka, kenapa menceritakan hal yang tak penting seperti itu"

Suara Shirou kembali terdengar memecah keheningan.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku menceritakannya sebagai motivasi, atau jangan-jangan kau iri pada Yang Mulia, benarkan Emiya?"

Sebelah alis Rin terangkat, gadis manis itu memasang mimik jahil, kata-kata pedas yang ia keluarkan sepertinya mengganggu Shirou.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Ayo, mengaku saja, Emiya!"

"Dasar Toshaka"

Pertarungan kecil di antara kedua bocah itu pun terjadi. Sakura menghembuskan napas bosan melihat tingkah teman-temannya. Tetapi sesaat kemudia ia tersenyum.

 _Mereka benar-benar manis._ Pikirnya.

Bola matanya kemudian melepas pandang dari Shirou dan Rin, memilih menatap langit berawan abu. Hembusan angin meniup helaian rambut pendek berwarna ungu milik Sakura.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Saber,_ guman Sakura di dalam hatinya.

...

Di bawah cahaya bulan, gadis kecil itu merenung, mencoba menyelami masa lalunya. Terkaan demi terkaan melintas memasuki imajinasi tak terbatas. Kira-kira apa yang dilakukannya sebelum pangeran kecil berambut merah itu datang menolongnya. Kenapa bisa, ia terdampar di pulau bersalju ini. Bahkan air nampak begitu indah bak kristal karena membeku. Suhu malam ini pun turut membekukan hati, pikiran, juga tubuhnya.

"Saber!" Terdengar suara Sakura memanggil namanya, membuat ia menoleh.

"Saber, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Nanti kau bisa jatuh sakit" lanjut Sakura.

Di pinggir Sakura, Rin, nampak berpikir keras.

"Yosh, aku akan ke kamar Emiya" ucap Rin, membuat kedua temannya terkejut.

Sakura langsung bertanya dengan nada penuh keraguan.

"To..Toshaka-senpai, untuk apa pergi ke sana?"

"Aku lapar, aku akan menyuruh Emiya membuatkan sesuatu" jawab Rin seenaknya. Senyum jahilnya kemudian mengembang.

"A..ano" Sakura masih kebingungan.

"Ayo, yang pertama akan mendapat makanan paling banyak" teriak Rin sambil berlari ke asrama anak laki-laki.

"Tunggu, bagaimana kita bisa ke sana?" tanya Saber polos. Kalau menyangkut soal makanan, gadis kecil yang satu ini selalu tertarik.

"Masalahnya bukan itu Saber, kita dilarang keras pergi ke sana apalagi di malam hari!" Sakura mengomel.

Beberapa saat kemudian Saber terenyum dan menarik tangan Sakura. Saat itu pula Sakura merasa bersyukur dan pasrah atas segala yang akan terjadi.

"Ayo, kita susul Rin" ajak Saber.

...

"Emiya~"

"Toshaka-senpai, sebaiknya kita hentikan saja!~"

"Shirou~"

HOAAMMM~

Shirou menggeliat. Tubuhnya beberapa kali berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan, tak nyaman atas gangguan dari gadis-gadis kecil nan manis itu.

EMIYA!

Teriakan Rin membuat Shirou terbangun sekaligus. Sontak mata Shirou terbuka lalu membelalak atas pemandangan yang ia lihat di hadapannya saat ini.

"Toshaka?! HUAAA"

Shirou melompat kaget membuat Rin tersenyum puas. Sedangkan Saber dan Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

...

"Ya ampun kalian ini, sebenarnya ada perlu apa kalian kemari?" tanya Shirou jengkel.

"Hanya ini yang aku punya" lanjutnya sambil menyuguhkan teh hijau hangat pada Rin juga Sakura, segelas susu murni untuk Saber, ditambah sepiring biskuit.

"Oi, jangan bilang kalian datang mengendap-ngendap ke sini gara-gara lapar, Toshaka, bukannya makanan yang kau punya lebih baik dari ini" Shirou kembali menggerutu.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Rin. Gadis itu meminum tehnya dengan tenang.

"Aku heran kenapa Saber tidak suka teh" kata Rin kemudian. Membuat Shirou merasa sangat kesal.

"Oi, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku memiliki trauma terhadap teh" Saber menanggapi perkataan Rin.

"Saber, apa terjadi sesuatu? Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami, siapa tahu kami bisa membantu" suara penuh kekhawatiran keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura.

Saber menatap wajah teman-temannya. Terbesit perasaan bersalah dalam hatinya. Ia sudah membuat teman-temannya khawatir.

-Saber POV-

 _Apa yang kupikirkan, siapa yang peduli akan masa lalu, yang terpenting aku harus tetap melangkah maju, selama mereka ada, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja._

-End Saber POV-

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan" jawab Saber pada akhirnya.

"Badan Saber terlalu lelah karena latihan, sebaiknya kau banyak istirahat!" kata Shirou.

Akhirnya Saber riang kembali dengan candaan juga tingkah konyol Rin dan Shirou. Sakura pun tak henti memasang senyum di wajahnya.

Hari demi hari mereka lalui bersama. Ikatan yang terbentuk di antara mereka semakin kuat. Saber sudah tidak begitu memikirkan masa lalunya. Yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah teman-temannya. Meski di saat tertentu ia selalu merasa bahwa seseorang menunggunya pulang. Jika itu benar, biarlah takdir yang mempersatukan mereka kembali.

...

Kerajaan Uruk...

"Jadi bagaimana, Kirei?" Tanya Gilgamesh kemudian.

Beberapa saat lalu mereka diliputi kesunyian, di ruangan yang juga sepi dipenuhi rak-rak menjulang tinggi penuh dengan buku-buku, menguar bau yang khas.

"Yang Mulia, apa Anda tidur di sini?" Kirei balik bertaya saat melihat selimut menggantung di tangan kursi besar yang kini Gilgamesh duduki.

"Hm, aku tidak bisa tidur di kamar, apa ini penting?" jawab Gilgamesh dingin.

"Bukan begitu, saya hanya khawatir, tapi sekarang saya mengerti" balas Kirei penuh dengan rasa simpati.

"Kalau begitu jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan dan kembali ke pembicaraan awal!" bentak Gilgamesh.

Suasana mendadak menjadi tegang penuh keseriusan. Ditambah tatapan tajam Gilgamesh yang sedari tadi mengintimidasi Kirei. Membuat lelaki tua itu bergidik ngeri.

"Seperti yang sudah Anda ketahui, bahwa Holy Grail dapat mengabulkan sebuah permintaan yang bahkan tidak mungkin sekali pun" jelas Kirei.

"Untuk mengaktifkannya diperlukan hati manusia dengan mana yang murni sebagai wadahnya" lanjut Kirei.

"Darimana kita bisa mendapatkannya?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Saya pun tidak tahu, tapi kekuatan saya bisa membantu Anda untuk menemukannya"

"Kalau begitu, kita akan mulai mencarinya, untuk saat ini sampai sini dulu, sekarang kau boleh pergi" Titah Gilgamesh.

"Baik, Yang Mulia" Kirei pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hahahahaha..." Tawa Gilgamesh menggema.

"Kirei, kau terlalu polos" gumam Raja itu.

Gilgamesh kembali terdiam, pikirannya melayang pada penyesalan tak berujung. Semua itu kini sudah terlambat. Andai saja sihir teleportasi yang ia miliki tak terbatas pada waktu. Dengan begitu, ia bisa memperbaiki masa lalu. Disela-sela lamunannya, terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk" titahnya.

Pintu itu lalu terbuka menampilkan seseorang dengan pakaian dominan biru.

"Maaf Yang Mulia!"

Lancer kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Gilgamesh. Ia menunduk memberi hormat.

"Apa Tuan baik-baik saja?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sungguh pertanyaan yang konyol. Lancer tahu bahwa Tuannya tidak baik-baik saja.

"Hm" Gilgamesh menjawabnya dengan gumaman kecil. Sungguh ia bingung dengan tindakan servant yang kini tak henti-hentinya memberi hormat.

"Syukurlah" Itulah yang dikatakan Lancer, suaranya sangat ringan. Walaupun ia tahu maksud dari gumaman tersebut, tapi setidaknya Tuannya itu memberi sedikit respon.

"Tuan, setelah saya pikir kembali, aku merasa malu menjadi servant Anda, aku tidak berguna bagi Anda" lanjutnya.

Dengan seksama Gilgamesh mendengarkan setiap untaian kata yang terlontar dari mulut Lancer. Ia merasa penasaran akan menuju kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Dulu aku berpikir bahwa hidupku sangat penting, sehingga aku tidak ingin mati dan akhirnya membuat suatu kesalahan besar"

Gilgamesh memicingkan matanya. Tangannya mengepal erat. Ia tahu betul kesalahan apa yang dibuat Lancer. Tidak hanya Lancer, tapi semua servantnya juga Kirei.

"Tapi sekarang aku rela mati di tanganmu Tuan!" ucap Lancer penuh dengan kesungguhan. Membuat Tuannya sedikit terkejut.

Gilgamesh berdiri, berjalan menghampiri Lancer, lalu menepuk pundak servant itu. Mereka berteleportasi ke suatu tempat yang sangat rahasia. Hanya Raja yang mengetahui soal tempat ini, untuk menghindari orang lain mendengar perkataan mereka. Lancer pun terkejut melihat sekelilingnya yang nampak begitu asing. Tetapi semua itu tidak penting untuk dibahas sekarang. Lancer dengan tulus ingin menebus segala kesalahannya.

"Bunuhlah aku Yang Mulia!" seru Lancer. Tangannya terulur hendak memberikan tombaknya pada Gilgamesh yang kini menatap tombak merah menyala di tangan Lancer.

"Mohon Tuan jangan salah sangka, aku hanya tak ingin sihir maupun senjata Tuan ternodai oleh darah penghianat ini, darah yang sudah bersekongkol untuk melakukan pembunuhan terhadap Yang Mulia Ratu" Lancer menjelaskan pernyataannya.

"Kau salah!" seru Gilgamesh.

"Arturia masih hidup" lanjutnya. Lancer terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari Tuannya.

"Eh, Apa itu benar, Yang Mulia Ratu masih hidup?"

"Maka dari itu, aku tidak akan membunuhmu sekarang, apa aku bisa mempercayaimu, Lancer?" tanya Gilgamesh. Terdengar seperti sebuah pilihan bagi Lancer. Tentu saja Lancer ingin menebus kesalahannya, ini merupakan kesempatan emas baginya. Ia menarik kembali tombak merah itu.

"Tentu Tuan, aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahanku lagi"

Mata Lancer tertuju pada Tuannya yang kini berdiri membelakangi dirinya.

"Aku menghargai kesetianmu Lancer, soal kekasihmu, bukankah dia sangat mencintaimu?!"

Kata-kata Gilgamesh membuat Lancer terkejut bukan main.

"Ayahnya memberi tahuku saat di medan perang, ia menyesal tidak memberikan kalian restu dan malah menjodohkannya dengan pria lain, karena anaknya tidak mau dan tetap mengaku mencintaimu, malamnya kekasihmu bunuh diri, begitulah kisahnya"

Gilgamesh berbalik mendekati Lancer, ia kembali menepuk pundak servant itu. Dengan teleportasinya mereka kembali ke perpustakaan.

"Ingat, nyawamu sudah menjadi milikku, jangan sia-siakan hidupmu!"

Dengan nada yang menusuk Gilgamesh mengatakan itu pada Lancer, kemudian melepaskan pegangannya pada pundak Lancer. Ia pergi dari tempat itu menggunakan sihirnya menyisakan kilauan emas menyinari Lancer yang kini diam mematung dengan mata terbelalak. Kembali ia dikejutkan dengan tingkah Tuannya. Lancer tahu betul apa maksud perkataan itu. Ternyata Tuannya merupakan seorang pria lembut dibalik semua ketegasannya selama ini, pikir Lancer. Ia merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia. Penyataan dari Gilgamesh sungguh berbeda dengan apa yang Kirei ceritakan. Tentu Lancer memilih untuk mempercayai perkataan Tuannya.

"Aku akan selalu mengikutimu Yang Mulia!" teriaknya di ruangan itu.

...

Gilgamesh terus berjalan lurus. Dengan gagah ia melewati setiap pengawal yang menunduk karena kedatangannya. Tangannya mengepal erat. Cahaya bulan bahkan tak mampu untuk menerangi hatinya yang kelam.

 _Arturia!_ Itulah yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

...

Desa Fuyuki...

Seorang gadis kecil nampak asyik menyendiri, duduk di atas sebuah batu besar. Kaki telanjangnya menyentuh butiran kecil berwarna putih di bawahnya. Karena melamun, ia sampai lupa dengan suhu di sekitarnya saat ini. Mata beriris hijau itu tertuju pada bayangan bulan di permukaan kolam yang membeku. Tangan mungilnya memainkan gantungan pada kalung yang ia pakai.

"Saber?!"

Suara manis menariknya kembali ke alam sadar. Ia menoleh, terlihat satu gadis seumurannya dan satu lagi lebih muda darinya di sana.

"Rin, Sakura?!" akhirnya ia bersuara.

"Sudah kuduga kau melamun di sini!" kata gadis manis berambut panjang terikat dua, Rin. Ia berkacak pinggang kesal.

"Saber, ayo masuk, udara di sini dingin!" ajak gadis cantik berambut ungu, Sakura.

Pernyataan yang lucu, udara di sini memang selalu dingin. Salju itu membuat matahari enggan menampakan diri memberi kehangatan pada orang-orang yang mengharapkannya.

"Ayo, sebelum ibu asrama menemukan kita" Rin menarik tangan saber.

Mereka bertiga berlari-lari kecil masuk ke dalam bangunan bertuliskan 'Asrama Perempuan Akademi Sihir Fuyuki'.

 _Perasaanku semakin yakin bahwa seseorang sedang menungguku pulang,_ pikir Saber.

…

~Bersambung~

…

* * *

Sekian dulu dari saya. Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan (TYPO), OOC, juga EYD yang jauh dari kata sempurna.

Inspirasi dari : Fate Zero dan Fate Stay Night (Unlimited Blade Works) juga beberapa anime lain.

Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_^

* * *

Aduh kirain saya bakal bisa nge-post rutin seminggu sekali, tapi nyatanya susah juga ya... hahahahaha...

(gomenasai :()

 **-Balasan Review** -

 **Untuk Nafalfa :**

Terimakasih Nafalfa-san masih mau membaca fanfic saya, apalagi meriviewnya... ah jadi malu, hehe, okay, dukungan dari Nafalfa-san dan yang lainnya membuat saya semakin bersemangat...  
Hontouni Arigato gozaimasu ^_^

 **Untuk Skurdandiri :**

Kyaaa... terimakasih Skurdandiri-san mau membaca dan meriview fanfic saya...  
Tidak apa-apa, apalagi saya, bahasa inggirsnya kurang banget ., iya bener, habis waktu milih karakter jahat, selalu kepikiran Caster (gomenasai...), terimakasih juga atas sarannya...  
Hontouni Arigato gozaimasu ^_^

 **Untuk Y.A :**

Kyaaa... untuk Y.A-san juga terimakasih sudah membaca dan meriview fanfic yang saya buat ini...  
Aduh sebenarnya saya tidak sehebat yang Y.A-san pikirkan :D  
Hontouni Arigato gozaimasu ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Fate Stay Night Fanfiction

Genre : Fantasy/Romance/Tragedy

* * *

Fate Stay Night isn't mine. But this fanfic belong to me.

Hisashiburi^_^

Maaf saya kembali terlalu lama. Seperti biasa, saya newbie yang mencoba menulis fanfic Fate Stay Night. Semoga Anda sudi untuk sekedar melihat apalagi membaca "lagi" fanfic yang saya buat ini.

...Happy Reading...

* * *

" **THE BEGINNING OF FATE** "

…

…

 _ **Chapter 3 : "Akhirnya, Setelah Penantian yang Panjang"**_

…

…

Gilgamesh, Kirei, serta kelima servantnya berkelana keseluruh penjuru negeri demi mencari hati manusia dengan mana yang murni. Tentu saja tujuan Gilgamesh sebenarnya tidak lain untuk membawa Arturia kembali. Karena amarah terpendamnya, Gilgamesh berubah menjadi manusia dingin dan kejam. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan gelar Raja yang dulu disandangnya. Demi tujuannya, ia rela meninggalkan kemewahannya. Ia pun rela tangannya berlumuran darah orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Tindakannya itu membuat Kirei menyeringai puas. Kirei berpikir Gilgamesh kembali seperti dulu yaitu menjadi orang tanpa ampun.

Tapi dengan begini Caster mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggoda laki-laki yang sejak dulu ia kagumi. Bagaimana tidak, Gilgamesh adalah seorang laki-laki yang menyandang gelar raja sejak muda. Ia pun dapat memimpin pasukan, perang melawan musuh, dan selalu menang. Ia selalu dilimpahi dengan kemewahan dan kekuatan. Wajah tampannya membuat putri-putri bahkan ratu dari kerajaan lain tergila-gila padanya. Sayangnya mereka tidak henti-hentinya menerima penolakan dari raja muda itu. Karena sejak ia berumur tujuh tahun, Arturia Pendragon sudah mendiami hatinya.

"Ini sudah yang ke-100, tapi masih belum ada yang cocok" sahut Kirei.

"Mungkin di sini mereka tidak mempelajari sihir" timpal Assasin.

"Sepertinya" Caster setuju akan pendapat Assasin. Karena itulah pendapat yang paling masuk akal.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus pergi ke daerah dimana ada tempat pengembangan sihir, dan banyak murid-murid berbakat" Lancer mengutarakan idenya.

"Fuyuki" usul Gilgamesh, suara dinginnya melayang di udara yang juga dingin.

Usul dari Gilgamesh membuat Caster menegang seketika. Wajah yang tertutupi jubah itu putih memucat. Badannya diam terasa kaku.

"Kau kenapa, Caster?" tanya Lancer.

Dengan cepat sahutan lancer membuat Caster menjadi pusat perhatian. Perempuan itu menjadi semakin sulit untuk bertindak.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Gigamesh.

"Ti..tidak Tuan, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang" ucap Caster tidak ada pilihan.

Otaknya sudah tidak bisa digunakan dengan baik.

"Tapi Tuan, kenapa harus Fuyuki?" tanya Berseker. Entah ia penasaran atau ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan rencana Caster.

"Aku pernah belajar sihir di sana waktu kecil" jawab Gilgamesh dingin.

"Tidak salah lagi, Fuyuki memang menjadi daerah pusat pengembangan sihir, tapi daerah itu sangat terpencil dan penuh rintangan menuju kesana" jelas Assasin.

"Dan satu lagi Berseker, Fuyuki belum kita kunjungi dan sekarang letaknya tak jauh dari sini" Rider yang sejak tadi diam sekarang ikut dalam pembahasan Desa Fuyuki ini. Berseker sepertinya terlihat setuju dengan pernyataan dari tiga orang sekaligus.

"Hm, baiklah kita pergi sekarang, Yang Mulia?!" ucap Kirei berusaha menghentikan perdebatan tentang Fuyuki.

Sebenarnya dalam hati, ia juga takut akan hal yang akan terjadi. Ia lalu mempersilahkan jalan pada Gilgamesh.

...

 _7 tahun kemudian..._

Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu sejak kejadian hilangnya Arturia dari istana. Gilgamesh, Kirei, serta servantnya yang setia, kini tinggal di suatu desa yang terpencil. Dengan cepat mereka beradaptasi dengan keadaan daerah yang mereka singgahi termasuk Desa Fuyuki yang menjadi tempat penyelidikan mereka sekarang. Sampai saat ini wadah Holy Grail pun belum mereka dapatkan. Pagi-pagi sekali Lancer bangun lalu mempersiapkan diri. Sekarang ia mendapat tugas untuk melakukan pemcarian bersama Kirei. Sebelum berangkat, setidaknya ia ingin merasakan udara segar pagi hari. Walaupun suhu di setiap jamnya sama, tapi udara pagi ini tidak buruk juga. Saat itu pula ia melihat Gilgamesh berjalan ke arah luar gerbang.

"Tuan"

Ketika mendengarkan teriakan dari servant yang sangat tak asing baginya, Gilgamesh menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Maaf Tuan, Anda mau pergi kemana pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Lancer.

Awalnya Gilgamesh sedikit jengkel dengan pertanyaan Lancer yang menurutnya agak mengganggu. Lagi pula ini bukanlah urusannya. Tetapi ia tetap menjawab dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku akan memastikan sesuatu"

Ia langsung menghilang dengan sihir teleportasinya.

...

Flashback...

 _Langit senja sudah terlihat begitu kelam. Suara nyanyian burung yang bagai penenang pun tergantikan dengan suara binatang penghuni malam. Seorang laki-laki dengan mantel bertudung warna hitam nampak tenang berjalan di atas jalan tertutup salju. Seketika telinganya mendengar suara tangis anak kecil. Merasa penasaran, ia mendekati sumber suara. Di ujung gang sana terlihat anak laki-laki kecil dikerumuni oleh sekelompok pria dewasa setengah mabuk. Badan anak itu bergetar ketakutan._

 _Seorang pria berjalan sempoyongan mendekati si anak sambil berkata dengan nada yang kurang jelas._

 _"Serahkan uangmu pada kami! kalau tidak kau akan terima akibatnya"_

 _Dengan penuh rasa takut anak itu menjawab._

 _"I..ini, uang ini, untuk membeli obat ibuku"_

 _"Siapa peduli dengan ibumu yang sekarat atau apa pun lah itu, yang penting berikan uang mu pada kami!"_

 _Teguh dengan keyakinannya si anak tetap menolak permintaan para sampah masyarakat itu._

 _"Tidak akan!"_

 _"Dasar anak kurang ajar!"_

 _"Kalau begitu kami akan mengambil secara paksa"_

 _Salah seorang pria mencengkram kuat kerah baju anak itu. Terdengar suara tawa terbahak-bahak penuh kepuasan dari pria lainnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, perlahan tawa mereka hilang seperti terbungkam angin yang bertiup malam itu. Mata si anak terbelalak ketika kilatan pedang emas menyambar mereka. Pedang itu langsung menghilang setelah menembus tubuh para pria dewasa itu. pria yang mencengkram kerah baju si anak tiba-tiba memuntahkan darah lalu ambruk bersama pria lainnya. Anak itu lari ketakutan sambil menangis keras dan berteriak minta tolong. Walau tau bahwa usahanya sia-sia, ia tetap melakukan itu semua._

 _"Dasar sampah" gumam laki-laki bermantel hitam._

 _Lingkaran sihir yang mengalahkan terangnya bulan pada malam itu kini menghilang setelah pedangnya merenggut nyawa para sampah masyarakat tersebut. Laki-laki itu masih dengan jelas mendengar suara tangisan si anak yang terduduk di atas lapisan salju. Raut wajahnya sedikit pun tak menyiratkan rasa khawatir. Ia hendak pergi dari tempat itu kalau saja suara seorang perempuan tidak membuatnya tercengang dan mematung di tempat._

 _"Hei... kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang perrmpuan manis berambut pirang dengan jaket putih dan rok biru selutut._

 _Si anak tidak menanggapi, ia masih terisak._

 _"Apa kau tersesat?" Tanya perempuan itu lagi._

 _Perempuan itu kemudian menuntun si anak yang tangisannya mulai mereda. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang mengikuti dari balik bayangan bulan. Perempuan itu, Saber, membuat anak itu merasa lebih baik. Tak lupa ia juga menemani anak itu membeli obat untuk ibunya dan mengantarkan anak itu sampai ke rumahnya dengan selamat. Sekarang ia berjalan sendirian melewati jalan yang sama. Seketika perasaannya menjadi tidak enak, ia merasa seperti ada yang mengikutinya. Saber menengok ke arah belakangnya. Nihil. Tak ada apa pun di sana. Akhirnya perempuan itu kembali berjalan tanpa berbalik lagi kebelakang._

 _Sambil memperhatikan perempuan berambut pirang itu. Laki-laki bermantel hitam itu mengepal erat tangannya. Kemudian ia menyeringai licik._

End falshback

...

"Arrgghh... Aku tidak percaya ini, kita yang berbelanja?! Yang benar saja" ucap Rin kesal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, masakan Shiro memang yang paling enak, mau tak mau kita harus berbagi tugas, bukan?" Saber mencoba menenangkan Rin sebisa mungkin.

"Kau benar, baiklah kita akan membuat pesta ulang tahun Sakura yang ke-17 semeriah mungkin malam ini!" Ucap Rin penuh semangat.

"Hmm..." Saber mengangguk. "Sakura pasti senang" lanjutnya.

"Saber, semalam kau pulang larut sekali ketika kusuruh untuk membeli minuman, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Rin kemudian.

"Tidak ada kok!" jawab Saber dengan nada yang tenang.

"Rasanya waktu terasa cepat, berhembus bagai semilir angin"

Rin merentangkan tangannya merasakan hembusan angin yang menerbangkan helaian rambut panjangnya juga pita yang ia pakai untuk mengikat rambutnya. Helaian pirang, pita biru, dan syal milik Saber pun ikut melambai mengikuti arus angin.

"Kau benar, Rin"

Mereka kembali berjalan bersama dan tiba di suatu toko dengan berbagai macam ikan segar. Mata Rin fokus pada ikan-ikan yang ada di hadapannya. Sementara Saber diam memperhatikan. Ia kurang paham jika menyangkut soal ikan.

"Rin, bagaimana kalau aku yang membeli buah-buahan?" Saber menawarkan bantuannya.

"Baiklah, aku serahkan masalah itu padamu, nanti temui aku di toko bumbu ya!" Rin menyetujui pendapat Saber.

Saber tersenyum, lalu pergi meninggalkan Rin menuju toko buah. Pasar itu sangat ramai, banyak orang berlalu-lalang untuk berbelanja. Walaupun desas-desus mengatakan Fuyuki adalah desa terpencil terselimuti salju, tapi tetap ada kehangatan dari orang-orang sekitar.

Saber berjalan sambil membawa buah-buahan segar dalam bungkusan kertas yang ia peluk. Ia tak sadar akan sebuah takdir tak terelakan sedang menunggunya saat ini. Saber merasakan sesuatu dalam hatinya. Suatu perasaan campur aduk juga tak menentu. Ia sangat senang, sedih, takut, terlebih lagi ia merasakan kerinduan yang mendalam. Tapi pada siapa, ia tak mengerti akan semua ini. Karena kelengahannya ia menubruk seseorang, Saber hampir terjatuh bersama buah-buahan dalam pelukannya, tapi orang itu dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya. Saber terkejut. Ia tak habis pikir kebiasaan melamunnya ini ia bawa ke pasar yang ramai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Suara laki-laki melayang memasuki telinga gadis berambut pirang berpita biru dan bersyal putih itu, lalu membuyarkan lamunannya. Saber langsung bergerak membungkuk di hadapan orang tadi.

"Maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf!"

Gadis itu merasa malu, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Saber kemudian duduk di atas hamparan salju dan memunguti buah yang berserakan karena kejadian barusan. Laki-laki itu pun ikut membantunya.

"Eh?! Ti..tidak usah biar aku saja, sekali lagi aku minta ma-"

Suara Saber terhenti saat ia menoleh untuk melihat wajah orang yang kini juga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama dengannya. Mereka sama-sama terkejut satu sama lain. Saber merasa orang di hadapannya itu sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengingat apa pun. Rambut pirang keemasan yang sedikit keluar topi jaketnya, wajah yang dingin dan tegas. Saber merasa pernah melihat itu semua. Ia menulusuri lebih jauh, manik hijaunya tenggelam dalah manik merah milik laki-laki di depannya. Saber tidak dapat melepas pandang dari laki-laki itu yang langsung memberikan bungkusan buah itu padanya. Tak lupa ia pun membantu Saber untuk berdiri. Tiba-tiba saja syal yang dipakai Saber terjatuh, memperlihatkan lehernya yang berhiaskan kalung perak cantik dengan gantungan bunga matahari emas. Laki-laki itu terkejut bukan main saat melihat kalung tersebut.

"Terimaksih!" Saber menerima bungkusan itu. Ia kembali memasangkan syal pada lehernya.

Saber tidak bisa membaca ekspresi dari orang itu. Dingin, menyeramkan, tetapi dibalik itu semua, Saber merasa bahwa orang itu sedang menunggu cahaya yang telah lama meredup dalam hatinya. Laki-laki itu beranjak pergi semakin jauh dari iris hijau milik Saber. Saat itu pula Saber merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada kepalanya. Penglihatannya memudar, kulitnya mati rasa, tenaganya berkurang, kesadarannya pun perlahan menghilang.

Arturia?!

Itulah kata terakhir yang ia dengar.

…

Kirei menyeringai puas ketika melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut ungu. Gadis itu berlari tergesa-gesa. Wajahnya menunjukan raut cemas. Dengan cekatan ia membuka pintu rumah sakit itu.

"Manna miliknya bear-benar murni, hahahaha" itulah yang dikatakan Kirei.

"Cepat kabari Yang Mulia soal ini!" perintahnya pada Lancer yang sejak tadi setia mendampinginya.

Tidak hanya Lancer, Caster pun ada di sana, perempuan itu sedang tersenyum licik. Lancer langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tak lama lagi, impian kita akan tercapai!" sahut Kirei.

"Benar" jawab Caster.

…

Gilgamesh duduk bersantai di atas kursi batu besar yang menjadi singgasananya saat ini. Ditemani dengan secangkir anggur yang ia keluarkan melalui sihirnya. Sungguh berbeda, ketika ia di kerajaan dilimpahi dengan kemewahan. Saat ini, pemerintahan dan istana juga rakyat ia percayakan pada keluarga bangsawan yang paling ia percayai yaitu keluarga Von Einzbern.

Pikirannya kembali mengingat pada pertemuan yang sudah menjadi takdir dirinya. Pertemuan yang diimpikannya selama tujuh tahun terakhir. Ia merasa beruntung tadi berjalan-jalan di tengah keramaian pasar untuk melepas penat.

 _Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah Arturia, aku bisa merasakan tekanan sihir di sekitarnya, dan kalung itu menjadi bukti yang kuat, kalung itu langsung dibuat menggunakan sihirku, akhirnya aku menemukanmu..._ pikirnya.

"hahahaha..." tawanya menggema kemudian.

"Tuan!"

Gilgamesh memang sudah menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ia tidak sendiri di ruangan ini. Kini Lancer mendekat kearahnya, memberinya hormat lalu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kirei sudah menemukan wadah Holy grail" lapornya.

"Kau tau Lancer, aku bahkan sudah menemukan sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada itu" Gilgamesh menyeringai.

…

~Bersambung~

…

* * *

Sekian dulu dari saya. Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan (TYPO), OOC, juga EYD yang jauh dari kata sempurna.

Inspirasi dari : Fate Zero dan Fate Stay Night (Unlimited Blade Works) juga beberapa anime lain.

Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_^

* * *

For

Nafalfa, Skurdandiri, Y.A, Ichimaru Kyoshiro, Ravelt, Manisa, dan Ayeechan

Arigato Gozaimasu

Terimaksih sudah membaca dan mereview fanfic saya^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Fate Stay Night Fanfiction

Genre : Fantasy/Romance/Tragedy

* * *

Fate Stay Night isn't mine. But this fanfic belong to me.

Hisashiburi^_^

Maaf saya kembali terlalu terlalu terlalu laaaama~. Seperti biasa, saya newbie yang mencoba menulis fanfic Fate Stay Night. Semoga Anda sudi untuk sekedar melihat apalagi membaca "lagi lagi lagi" fanfic yang saya buat ini.

...Happy Reading...

* * *

" **THE BEGINNING OF FATE** "

…

…

 _ **Chapter 4 : "Mengetahui Sesuatu yang Harusnya Diketahui**_ _ **"**_

…

…

Kuil Ryuudou sekarang menjadi markas Gilgamesh dan para bawahannya yang setia. Lebih tepatnya mereka membangun sebuah bangunan luas di bawah kuil itu. Lorong-lorong di kastil bawah kuil itu nampak seram. Hanya berhiaskan lentera yang menyala di setiap tiang penyangga. Di salah satu ruangan terdengar suara bising. Walaupun tidak begitu keras, suara itu menjadi sangat dominan dalam kesunyian. Di saat orang lain tertidur lelap, mereka menyusun suatu strategi untuk rencana besar mereka.

"Kita tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memulai ritual pemanggilan Holy Grail"

Di malam yang begitu sepi, Kirei memulai pembicaraannya dengan Caster. Tak lupa Rider pun ada di sana.

"Tuan, apakah Holy Grail benar bisa mengabulkan permintaan sesulit apapun itu?"

Tanya Cater kemudian, ia terlihat begitu gelisah. Entah, sepertinya ia takut akan sesuatu.

"Apa kau meragukanku Caster?" Ucap Kirei.

Nadanya begitu tajam sehingga menusuk benak Caster.

"Te..tentu saja tidak, Tuan!" Sanggah Caster cepat.

Ia tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman diantara mereka, setidaknya sampai Holy Grail itu muncul, itulah yang perempuan itu pikirkan.

"Sepertinya, aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan, Caster!" Rider kini ikut bersuara.

"Eh~ benarkah?" Timpal Caster.

Ia benar-benar ragu akan perkiraan Rider yang mungkin sesuai dengan pemikirannya.

"Kau pasti ingin menggantikan posisi Ratu, benar begitu?" Rider mengutarakan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Hahahaha… tidak, tapi aku berharap sesuatu yang lebih baik dari itu!" jelas Caster.

Kirei memperhatikan pertikaian antara dua perempuan itu dalam diam. Tak ada sedikit pun niat untuk mengusik mereka. Untuk menghindari perdebatan yang akan berlangsung lama, Rider langsung mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Bicara soal Ratu, Tuan Gilgamesh sudah menemukannya"

Hening, tegang, menggambarkan suasana Caster dan Kirei sekarang. Mereka berdua diliputi kegelisahan. Kirei yang asalnya duduk, kini ia berdiri, berjalan pulang anting, memikirkan sesuatu.

Wajah Caster sudah pucat. Pelipisnya pun dipenuhi keringat dingin. Berbeda dengan Kirei yang banyak bergerak untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya dan terlihat lebih pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi. Caster gemetar, ia merasa sangat takut. Takut akan rencananya gagal, takut akan Gilgamesh yang akan menghukumnya bahkan membunuhnya, jika Tuannya itu mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Tentu akan menjadi masalah besar. Alasan Gilgamesh menjadi seorang raja yang disegani juga ditakuti adalah karena kekuatannya. Rider menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada mereka berdua. Hal itu membuat mereka semakin cemas.

…

 _"Yang lebih bagus dari Holy Grail?"_

 _Lancer terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Tuannya. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja ia menyadari sesuatu._

 _"Tuan, apa mungkin Anda sudah bertemu dengan Yang Mulia Ratu?" Tanyanya penasaran._

 _"Iya_ _,_ _aku sudah bertemu dengannya"_

 _"Syukurlah kalau begitu" Wajah Lancer terlihat begitu lega._

 _"Lancer, aku ingin kau menjaga Arturia tanpa diketahui oleh siapa pun" Titah Gilgamesh._

 _"Percayakan masalah itu padaku Tuan, suatu kehormatan bagiku untuk bisa melindungi Ratu" Lancer menunduk memberi hormat._

 _"Baiklah, aku bergantung padamu"_

…

"Aku tak sengaja mendengarnya, saat akan memberi tahu Tuan untuk makan malam" kata Rider.

Ia berjalan menjauhi Caster juga Kirei.

"Rider apa kau berencana menghianatiku seperti yang Lancer lakukan?" Tanya Kirei.

Langkah Rider pun terhenti.

"Menghianati?"

"Lalu, kenapa kau baru memberitahu hal sepenting ini pada kami sekarang?" Sekarang Caster ikut menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku lupa"

"Lupa, kau bilang, aku sudah menduga bahwa Lancer akan menjadi kelemahan kita!"

Caster sudah sangat jengkel pada Rider yang berbicara dengan nada datar khasnya tanpa menghadap kearah Kirei maupun dirinya.

"Tentang Lancer, aku bisa mengurusnya" saran Kirei, ia sepertinya sudah menyimpan sebuah ide licik.

"Kalian tahu, dari awal aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan semua ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak berpihak pada siapap pun, tapi jika ada sesuatu yang kalian butuhkan, katakan saja" ucap Rider, nadanya terdengar seperti biasa.

Bahkan ia tidak takut akan ancaman maut dari dua penyihir di belakangnya. Ketika dirinya hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat yang menjengkelkan itu, suara Kirei menyerunya kembali.

"Tunggu Rider, kebetulan aku ada sedikit pekerjaan untukmu!"

Rider membalikan badan menghadap Kirei yang kini berada tepat di depannya. Sedangkan Caster terdiam, menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan rekannya itu.

"Aku sudah mencari tahu identitas perempuan yang cocok untuk wadah Holy Grail"

Baik Rider maupun Caster, mereka sama-sama terkejut menatap tak percaya pada lelaki tua itu. Sungguh antagonis yang ulung. Dengan mudah ia mendapatkan apa yang menjadi keinginannya.

"Dia adalah salah satu siswi akademi sihir Fuyuki, namanya Matou Sakura, aku ingin kau membawanya padaku!" Kirei menyeringai puas.

"Baiklah" sekarang Rider benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tuan, kalau begitu tujuan Tuan Gilgamesh yang sebenarnya adalah membawa Arturia kembali" Caster kembali mengungkit topik tadi.

"Kau benar, tapi untuk saat ini, kita ikuti dulu permainannya, kita tidak boleh berurusan langsung dengannya"

…

Bulan bercahaya terang. Langit sudah sangat hitam. Tiupan angin begitu tajam, seakan menusuk kulit. Butiran putih berkilauan jatuh semakin sering mendarat ke permukaan tanah, membuat tumpukan yang tebal. Lorong rumah sakit bergaya kuno itu terlihat sangat sepi dan seram. Semua pasien sedang tertidur lelap. Orang yang berkeluyuran pun bisa dihitung jari. Paling penjaga rumah sakit atau suster yang mengecek pasien. Keadaannya begitu berbeda dibanding saat siang tadi. Hampir semua ruangan gelap, hanya beberapa saja yang belum mematikan penerangannya. Karena kejadian siang tadi di pasar, Saber dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Kini ruangannya terlihat terang dibanding dengan yang lainnya.

Tangan Saber sedikit menunjukan pergerakan. Hal ini membuat Rin dan Shirou lega. Seharian penuh Saber dijaga oleh Sakura karena Rin harus berlatih untuk turnamen sehabis liburan ini. Sedangkan Shirou sibuk dengan pekerjaan paruh waktunya. Sekarang giliran mereka yang menjaga. Mata Saber mengerjap beberapa kali, kelopak mata itu kini terbuka menampilkan manik hijau yang indah.

"Saber, syukurlah kau sudah sadar"

Iris hijau itu mencari-cari sumber suara. Di sana terlihat laki-laki berambut merah yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Sedangkan di sebelahnya seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang tengah menunduk, tiba-tiba gadis itu memeluk Saber erat. Gadis itu pun terisak.

"Shi..Shirou" kata Saber, Shirou hanya menimpalinya dengan cengiran yang sulit diartikan.

"Rin-"

"Bodoh, kau membuat kami cemas, tak akan kumaafkan" Rin mengomel dalam pelukannya. Saber balas memeluk gadis manis yang tak henti-hentinya terisak itu.

"Toshaka, kau bisa membuat saber mati karena sesak napas" jelas Shirou.

"Ma..maaf" Rin akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Saber, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Shirou bertanya, nadanya terdengar sangat cemas.

Saber berusaha mengingat-ngingat kejadian sebelum ia pingsan.

"Aku belanja buah.. dan setelah itu... eu.." dia mencoba mengingat sekuat tenaga.

"Aku tak ingat" lanjutnya kemudian, usahanya sia-sia.

"Sudahlah Saber, jangan dipaksakan" Rin berusaha menenangkan Saber, tak lupa senyum manis melengkung dibibirnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Saber terbelalak kaget, ia baru ingat akan sesuatu yang penting dan berharga menurutnya.

"Sakura?" tanya Saber kemudian.

"Dia sudah menunggumu seharian penuh, sekarang giliran kami" timpal Shirou.

"Bukan, pesta ulang tahun Sakura?" suara Saber terdengar semakin cemas dan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Tenanglah Saber, Sakura bilang kita akan merayakannya setelah kau sembuh total!" jawab Rin disertai dengan senyum manisnya.

Mereka tak sadar akan sepasang mata beriris merah yang memperhatikan dari arah luar jendela besar ruangan itu. Tapi mata itu lebih mengarah pada gadis bersurai pirang yang kini tengah terenyum mendengar candaan dari teman-temannya.

"Yosh, ini sudah sangat larut, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Saber, kasihan Sakura, dia pasti sangat kesepian" oceh Rin panjang lebar.

Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga Saber sampai besok. Ia benar-benar harus pulang dan mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk turnamen. Hari libur terasa lebih pendek.

"Terimakasih Rin, sampaikan salam dan termakasihku untuk sakura juga, tapi Rin sebaiknya Shirou pergi menemanimu!"

Saber merasa khawatir jika Rin berjalan di tengah malam sendirian, itu membuatnya teringat pada kejadian tujuh tahun lalu, dimana Shirou menyelamatkannya.

"Tapi, Saber-"

"Saber benar, sebaiknya aku mengantarmu dulu, setelah itu aku akan kembali lagi ke sini secepat mungkin" Shirou tidak menolak sedikit pun.

Ia setuju dengan saran dari Saber. Shirou berpikir bahwa keadaan di luar lebih berbahaya.

"Ayo, aku pergi dulu Saber"

Shirou mengambil syalnya lalu melangkah keluar dari ruangan. Rin masih berdiri di ambang pintu, ia sangat bingung dengan situasi ini. Iris biru miliknya menatap Saber di dalam ruangan dan Shirou di luar ruangan secara bergantian.

"Tu..tunggu kenapa kau bisa bersikap sesantai itu, Emiya, oy!" suaranya terdengar melengking.

"Jangan teriak! ini rumah sakit, aku tinggal ya!" balas Shirou, tak sadar suaranya pun terdengar menggema di lorong itu.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa besok, Saber!"

Saber membalasnya dengan senyuman. Bersamaan dengan pintu yang tertutup, ruangan itu menjadi sepi. Tinggalah ia sendiri sekarang yang masih bingung karena memikirkan kejadian di pasar siang tadi. Karena kondisinya yang lemah, ia harus menjalani rawat inap sampai besok.

…

Shirou dan Rin berjalan berdampingan. Melewati deretan pepohonan berhiaskan salju. Suara serigala yang melolong pun sudah tak asing di telinga mereka. Jejak kaki mereka tercetak jelas di atas hamparan salju di sepanjang jalan.

"Emiya bodoh, kenapa kau tega meninggalkan Saber sendirian, ha?" Rin kembali mengungkit pembicaraan yang sempat tertunda di rumah sakit tadi.

"Entahlah, firasatku mengatakan untuk ikut denganmu" jawab Shirou.

 _Aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa kita, semoga pikiranku ini salah_. Shirou bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu, Emiya?" Rin semakin menekan Shirou.

"Ayo Toshaka, sebaiknya kita cepat"

"Eh?!"

…

Memandang bulan sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak kecil. Lebih tepatnya bermula saat Shirou membawanya pulang. Baik menatap langsung atau pun hanya menatap pantulannya saja. Dari tadi ia mencoba membaringkan badan untuk beristirahat. Tetap tidak bisa ia lakukan. Gelisah, itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Badannya terasa sangat lemah. Daripada berdiam di kamar, ia memilih menghisap udara segar di taman rumah sakit. Sambil berjalan pelan di sekitar taman, jari-jari tangan kanannya bergerak memainkan gantugan kalung yang ia pakai. Kaki telanjangnya langsung bersentuhan dengan benda putih dingin yang menutupi tanah.

Ingin rasanya ia melihat matahari, dan merasakan kehangatannya. Di siang hari, ia hanya bisa menikmati cahaya sang surya di balik awan mendung di atas sana. Suhunya bahkan terkalahkan oleh segerombolan benda putih yang kini berjatuhan. Apa benar, matahari kah yang ingin dilihat gadis bersurai pirang dengan kemeja juga celana biru khas rumah sakit yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ataukah seseorang bagai matahari yang ingin dilihatnya. Gadis itu kembali melamun. Ia tidak menyadari seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya kini berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Gilgamesh kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"Lama tak jumpa, Arturia, atau harus kupanggil Saber?" Ucapnya di samping kepala Saber.

Badan saber membeku seketika. Terasa kaku dan susah untuk digerakan. Semuanya terasa lemas. Tapi ia seperti mengenal suara itu.

Gilgamesh menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher gadis itu perlahan menyesap harum dan auranya. Semuanya terasa begitu menenangkan. Rasa rindunya sedikit terobati. Walaupun gadis itu tak mengenalinya sedikit pun. Setidaknya kalung itu masih menjadi bukti kalau Arturia masih peduli padanya.

"Tolong hentikan!" Saber mulai berontak, ia berusaha menyerap mana dari angin yang bertiup.

Laki-laki itu tidak menggubris perkataannya, dan malah berbuat lebih jauh dengan menciumi leher jenjang gadis itu. Membuat tak nyaman gadis dalam dekapannya. Merasa mana miliknya cukup terisi, Saber menggunakan sikunya untuk mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari sana. Setelah lepas, ia pun melakukan salto untuk pergi menghindar. Dengan siaga ia memicingkan kedua matanya memandang tak suka pada laki-laki yang sedang menyeringai tak jauh di depannya saat ini.

"Siapa kau?" Saber mulai bertanya.

"Hahahahaha" ia tertawa angkuh, membuat raut wajah Saber berubah ekspresi menjadi kaget sekaligus tambah waspada.

"Hmm... aku rindu pandangan itu, mengingatkanku pada saat pertama kali kita bertemu" kata-katanya tak menjawab apa pun.

"Omong kosong apa itu? Bukannya ini pertemuan pertama kita?" Saber menekan mana dan memusatkan pada tangannya.

Perlahan muncul segumpalan asap tebal seperti menyelimuti sesuatu.

"Hahahahaha" ia kembali tertawa.

"Pedang itu, semakin menghanyutkanku pada masa lalu" katanya sangat pelan.

"Hah? Apa yang kau maksud?" Saber mengangkat pedangnya lalu mengarahkannya pada Gilgamesh.

"Tenanglah! Jangan membuang-buang mana mu seperti itu, aku hanya ingin bicara" katanya sambil menyeringai.

Saber menegakan badan semula, perlahan asap itu pun menghilang dari tangannya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Saber sekali lagi. Kini suaranya terdengar lebih tenang namun ketegasan tak sedikit pun hilang dari wajahnya.

"Siapa aku, kau pun seharusnya tahu siapa aku, Arturia!"

 _Arturia? aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya_ , pikir Saber.

"Siapa Arturia dan apa maumu?" Saber bertanya kembali.

"Kau" telunjuk Gilgamesh mengarah padanya.

"Apa?"

"Kembalilah padaku!" nadanya terdengar dingin dan serius.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Saber mengulang perkataannya.

Perlahan Gilgamesh mendekat dan membelai lembut pipi Saber. Entah kenapa, Saber merasa lemah di hadapan laki-laki ini. Ia sama sekali tidak punya niatan untuk melawan. Ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam hatinya. Rasanya ia rindu akan sosok yang kini berdiri angkuh di depannya. Ia ingin meraih lalu memeluk erat laki-laki itu. Tapi untuk alasan apa ia melakukannya.

"Kalau tidak, akan kubuat kau menangis di pelukanku, Saber, datanglah ke kuil Ryuudou!"

Perlahan tubuh laki-laki itu menghilang menyisakan kilauan emas disana.

"Tunggu!" Saber mencoba meraih kilauan emas itu. Kepalanya kembali terasa sakit. Saat itu Saber merasa cahaya matahari tak akan pernah muncul lagi.

…

Beberapa meter lagi, Rin dan Shirou tiba di kediaman Emiya dengan napas tersenggal-senggal akibat berlari. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan gadis dari dalam rumah. Membuat Shirou dan Rin terkejut sekaligus takut. Mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. Hanya satu nama yang terlintas dalam benak mereka.

"SAKURA!" Teriak mereka serempak.

Mereka berlari sekuat tenaga. Saat itu pula, ledakan terjadi membuat gerbang itu runtuh. Angin bertiup perlahan menghapus asap yang mengepul, menampilkan seorang gadis berambut panjang menggendong gadis berambut ungu yang dalam keadaan pingsan. Shirou dan Rin sangat mengenali gadis berambut ungu tersebut.

"Oi! Kembalikan Sakura!"

Rin sudah bersiap untuk merebut Sakura. Tangannya telunjur hendak menembakan sesuatu dengan sihirnya.

"Panggilanku adalah Rider" ucap penculik itu, ia nampak sangat tenang padahal ia sedang melakukan kesalahan.

TRACE.. ON

Tanpa kata-kata, Shirou mulai menyerang Rider dengan pedang di kedua genggamannya. Rider terlihat terkejut melihat dua buah pedang melayang di hadapannya. Ia berusaha menghindar, tapi tak cukup cepat sehingga ia harus kehilangan beberapa helai rambut indah miliknya. Dengan cepat ia melompati tiap dahan pohon.

"Tunggu!"

Shirou diikuti Rin mereka berlari tak kalah cepat. Rider mengeluarkan senjatanya berupa rantai. Senjata itu menembus tangan Shirou lalu menariknya ke atas pohon.

"EMIYA" teriak Rin.

Terpaksa ia harus menyelamatkan dulu Shirou. Saat hendak dikejar kembali, Rider sudah menghilang tanpa jejak. Dengan begini Shirou tak bisa meninggalkan Rin sendirian di rumah. Ia memutuskan untuk menjemput Saber besok, karena keadaannya yang tidak baik.

…

~Bersambung~

…

* * *

Sekian dulu dari saya. Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan (TYPO), OOC, juga EYD yang jauh dari kata sempurna.

Inspirasi dari : Fate Zero dan Fate Stay Night (Unlimited Blade Works) juga beberapa anime lain.

Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_^

* * *

Saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang selama ini telah mendukung saya...

Mohon maaf atas penantian panjangnya (hehehe)


	7. Chapter 6,5

Fate Stay Night Fanfiction

Genre : Fantasy/Romance/Tragedy

* * *

Fate Stay Night isn't mine. But this fanfic belong to me.

Hisashiburi^_^

Maaf saya kembali terlalu terlalu terlalu laaaamaaaaa~. Seperti biasa, saya newbie yang mencoba menulis fanfic Fate Stay Night. Semoga Anda sudi untuk sekedar melihat apalagi membaca "lagi lagi lagi" fanfic yang saya buat ini.

...Happy Reading...

* * *

"THE BEGINNING OF FATE"

…

…

Chapter 4.5 : "Mengetahui Sesuatu yang Tidak Diketahui"

…

…

Senja pun datang menggantikan cahaya matahari yang terang di balik awan mendung memayungi desa Fuyuki. Pagi, siang, senja, dan malam terasa sama-sama dingin. Karena keadaannya yang sudah membaik, tadi siang Saber pulang ke kediaman Emiya. Kini mereka bertiga duduk di ruang tamu. Di temani secangkir teh hangat buatan Shirou. Wajah mereka tertunduk lemas. Frustasi. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Rin dan Shirou memikirkan hal yang sama. Saber memikirkan hal lain, suara laki-laki itu terus terngiang di telinganya, sosoknya terbayang di pikirannya.

"Dari tadi aku tidak melihat Sakura, dimana dia?" Tanya Saber kemudian. Rin dan Shirou sama-sama tegang.

"Ano Saber, Sakura-"

"Saber! Sebenarnya... ada yang menculik Sakura" Shirou dengan cepat memotong perkataan Rin.

"Apa?"

"Maaf, kami tidak berniat menyembunyikan ini darimu Saber, kami khawatir akan keadaanmu" Shirou merasa sangat bersalah.

"Sejak tadi kamu terlihat bingung memikirkan sesuatu, jadi kami tidak tega untuk memberitahumu" tambah Rin.

"Aku mengerti, kapan? dan bagaimana bisa terjadi?" Saber kembali bertanya.

"Saat kami pulang menjengukmu" kata Rin. Saber terlihat terkejut, ia kemudian terdiam.

"Apa penculiknya seorang laki-laki?" Saber semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Bukan, dia perempuan berambut sangat panjang" jawab Shirou sedikit curiga sekaligus khawatir pada Saber.

 _Bukan ya, sepertinya kejadian dimana Sakura diculik dan laki-laki itu terjadi disaat yang sama_ , pikir Saber. Ia mulai menganalisa sesuatu.

"Saber, apa terjadi sesuatu selama kami tidak ada?" Tanya Rin khawatir.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa"

"Saber aku mohon, jangan pernah berpikir bahwa ini salahmu, ini adalah salahku" terdengar nada penyesalan dalam kata-kata yang Shirou lontarkan.

"Dengar Emiya, ini bukan salah siapa-siapa, lawan terlalu cepat sehingga kita kehilangan jejak" Rin mencoba mengordinasi semuanya.

"Kita harus sabar, besok kita akan mulai mencari petunjuk, saat ini kita hanya bisa berdoa, semoga Sakura baik-baik saja" lanjut Rin.

"Kau benar Toshaka" sahut Shirou. "Saber aku harap kau tidak usah ikut dulu dalam pencarian besok" Shirou menatap serius kearah saber.

"Aku mengerti"

Saber mengerti betul keadaannya sekarang hanya akan menghambat teman-temannya. Tapi penculikan Sakura tidak salah lagi merupakan salahnya, itulah yang Saber pikirkan.

"Teman-teman, aku akan beristirahat di kamar" Saber kemudian pergi membuat Shirou dan Rin saling bertukar pandang.

"Ah, Saber~" Rin hendak mengikuti Saber tapi pergelangan tangannya ditahan Shirou.

"Biarkan ia sendiri untuk saat ini". Rin pun mengangguk lemah. Kali ini ia menghilangkan sifat keras kepalanya, bagaimana pun ia tidak ingin keadaan menjadi tambah sulit.

…

Di dalam kamar, Saber terdiam menatap keluar jendela. Di atas sana, langit senja menampakan diri dengan warna oranye cerahnya. Sebentar lagi pemandangan yang sering dilihatnya akan kembali muncul. Langit hitam berhiaskan bulan. Lagi, suara laki-laki itu terngiang di telinganya. Ia merasa sangat mengenalnya. Merasa sangat dekat dengannya. Apa mungkin laki-laki itu tahu sesuatu tentang dirinya di masa lalu. Tanpa Saber sadari salah satu servant berarmor biru memperhatikannya dalam diam. Saber mengendap-ngendap keluar melalui jendela. Dengan sekali loncatan ia melalui tembok besar itu. Ia berlari menyusuri hutan sambil bergelut dengan pikirannya.

 _"kalau tidak, akan kubuat kau menangis di pelukanku, saber, datanglah ke kuil Ryuudou"_

 _Aku harus menyelamatkan Sakura, laki-laki itu pasti dalang di balik semua ini. Aku harus mengetahui kebenaran. Aku sudah bosan hidup tanpa mengetahui apapun._

Kini saber bertekad untuk melangkah dengan caranya sendiri tanpa mengandalkan teman-temannya.

…

Rider kembali dari misinya membawa Matou Sakura yang kini mulai sadar dari pingsannya. Ia mendudukan Sakura di tangga gerbang kuil Ryuudou. Tak lama Caster muncul dengan Berseker. Perempuan berjubah itu membawa sebuah bola kristal di tangannya. Caster duduk di samping Sakura. Ia mengelus lembut pipi Sakura lalu memegang dagunya, membuat Sakura mau tak mau bertatapan dengannya.

"Apa kau mengenal gadis ini?"

Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika melihat bayangan gadis berambut pirang dalam bola kristal yang Caster tunjukan. Ini sudah menjadi jawaban bagi Caster. Sakura berpikir, kenapa orang ini kenal dengan Saber. Tapi untuk saat ini, Sakura memilih untuk diam. Karena dia takut nyawa Saber akan berada dalam bahaya.

"Baiklah" ucap Caster kemudian.

Dengan sihirnya, Ia mengikat tangan dan kaki Sakura menggunakan tali berwarna merah.

"Rider, bawa dia ke penjara"

Tanpa kata-kata Rider melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Tangkap dia untukku!" Titahnya pada Berseker yang dari tadi berdiri dengan gagah memperhatikan mereka.

…

Di penjara paling bawah, tempat dimana Sakura tinggal sekarang. Tangannya diikat dengan tali sihir berwarna merah milik Caster, begitu pula kakinya. Ia berdiri tanpa bisa bergerak, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya bernapas dan berharap. Ia yakin teman-temannya akan datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Sakura adalah perempuan yang cantik juga lembut. Hatinya selalu menyangkal perkataan orang mengenai dirinya. Ia menyesal menjadi orang lemah yang hanya bisa berlindung di balik punggung teman-temannya.

"Kau ini perempuan yang lemah, ya?!"

Walaupun Rider pendiam. Tapi ia tak tahan dengan situasi hening seperti sekarang ini. Sakura menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Keringat dingin mulai menuruni pelipisnya. Ia nampak sangat lelah.

"Berhentilah berharap, teman-temanmu tidak akan datang untuk menolongmu!" ucap Rider menggertak.

"Tidak, kau salah, mereka pasti datang" Sakura membalik perkataan Rider dengan tenang.

"Kau yakin"

"Tentu saja"

"Begitu, jadi kau ini tipe orang yang membuat orang lain kesusahan ya" ucap Rider sarkatis.

"Apa?!" Sakura tersentak dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan Rider padanya. Akhirnya ia tersenyum kecut dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Kau benar, aku memang selalu bergantung pada mereka, hidupku sejak dulu memang sudah seperti parasit" sakura melanjutkan perkataannya. Rider hanya diam mematung ekspresinya tidak dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, memang seperti itulah mereka, mereka tidak akan diam jika salah satu dari kami mengalami kesulitan, dan karena ikatan yang kami miliki, aku merasa yakin bahwa mereka akan datang tidak hanya untuk menyelamatkanku, tapi menyelematkan kami semua" jelas Sakura, matanya memancarkan keberanian yang luar biasa. Bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyuman.

Rider tak habis pikir, dalam situasi seperti ini Sakura masih sanggup tersenyum kearahnya.

"Apa kau merasa kesepian?" Rider terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang Sakura berikan secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kesepian tidak hanya berarti bahwa tidak ada orang yang menemanimu"

Rider mendengarkan perkataan Sakura. Ia nampak tertarik pada perempuan berambut ungu itu.

"Dulu aku juga pernah mengalaminya, tapi sejak aku sekolah di akademi dan bertemu Shirou juga yang lain, semuanya berubah, mereka bagai cahaya bagiku"

Sakura mencurahkan segala isi hatinya pada Rider. Rider hanya mendengarkan dalam diam. Ia pun tak punya niat untuk menghentikan cerita Sakura.

"Kenapa kau memberitahukan hal ini padaku?" Rider bertanya kemudian.

"Entahlah, samar-samar aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan" jawab Sakura membuat Rider sedikit terkesima.

"Hm... jangan bercanda, tau apa kau tentang diriku" ucap Rider.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keadaan. Baik Sakura maupun Rider tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

...

Saber terus berlari ke arah kuil Ryuudou dengan perasaan cemas. Dia berharap bisa menyelamatkan Sakura secepatnya dan memecahkan teka-teki yang ada.

...

Tak tahan dengan keadaan yang semakin canggung. Rider membuka suara, ia kembali bertanya pada Sakura.

"Apa aku bisa bertanya suatu hal padamu?"

Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit lebih tenang dari biasanya, tat kala senyum Sakura terlempar ke arahnya.

"Tentu" senyum Sakura yang manis terukir lagi di bibirnya.

"Apa itu cinta?"

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat menatap Rider.

"Entahlah, tapi aku yakin manusia membutuhkan cinta"

Sakura merasaka sakit pada tenggorokannya, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Cinta bisa mengisi kekosongan, menghapus kegelapan bagai cahaya, semua orang sangat membutuhkannya"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Dengan teliti Rider mendengarkan deretan kata-kata yang Sakura ucapkan. Hal ini pasti sangat penting bagi Rider.

"Terkadang cinta juga bisa menjerumuskan seseorang ke dalam kegelapan, saat seseorang kehilangan cinta dalam hatinya, ia bisa menjadi orang yang sangat berbeda, semua yang menyangkut cinta begitu rumit namun indah" Sakura tertawa canggung.

Sekarang Rider mengerti, kenapa Sakura begitu yakin pada teman-temannya, kenapa Gilgamesh rela melepas tahta demi membawa pulang Arturia, dan kenapa pula Caster dan Kirei berjuang mati-matian untuk menjauhkan Arturia dari Gilgamesh. Semuanya terasa mulai lebih jelas.

"Kenapa kau bisa tertawa di saat aku bisa membunuhmu kapan saja?" Tanya Rider dingin.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, karena kau bukan orang yang seperti itu" kata Sakura dengan mantap pandangannya bahkan terasa menembus ke dalam penghalang mata yang dipakai Rider.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu, jangan terlalu percaya diri"

"Karena kau bukan orang yang kehilangan cinta, tapi kau hanya orang yang sedang mencari arah, bukan begitu?"

Tepat, perkataan gadis itu tepat mengenai hatinya, Rider tertunduk lemas.

"Aku pun sama seperti itu, bagaimana kalau kita mencarinya bersama?"

Rider yang asalnya tertunduk, kini melirik kearah gadis berambut ungu itu. Sakura menatapnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Apa kau sedang meminta belas kasihan dariku, jangan harap aku tertipu dengan hasutanmu itu!" bentak Rider.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang menghasutmu, aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu, entah kenapa kalau pertemuanku denganmu adalah sebuah takdir!" Sakura berteriak, saking kerasnya ia sampai terbatuk-batuk dan memuntahkan sedikit darah.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya padaku, maka BUNUH AKU SEKARANG!" Sakura kembali berteriak, tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit yang sejak tadi menyerang tenggorokannya.

"DIAM"

Sudah tak tahan dengan perkataan Sakura yang seolah menantang dirinya, Rider membuka penutup mata yang selama ini ia gunakan untuk menahan kekuatannya. Ia mengumpulkan mana miliknya yang kemudian ia pusatkan pada kedua bola matanya.

Sakura tersentak melihat mata Rider. Tapi ia tidak merasakan rasa takut sedikit pun, sebaliknya mata itu terlihat sangat indah bagi Sakura.

"Aku akan merubahmu menjadi batu, agar kau bisa diam" Rider merengkuh pipi Sakura dengan kedua tangannya secara paksa.

"Baiklah jika ini yang kau inginkan" kata Sakura lemah.

Sakura tersenyum, ia kemudian memejamkan matanya dan merapal sebuah mantra.

"A..apa ini?" Rider terkejut karena mana miliknya yang meningkat secara tiba-tiba.

Apa dia mentransfer mana miliknya padaku? Apa yang dia pikirkan? Gumam Rider.

"Aku selalu ingin bisa berguna bagi orang lain, khususnya bagi teman-temanku, maka dari itu sebelum aku mati, aku ingin berguna setidaknya bagi orang yang ada di hadapanku!"

Rider terkesima. Ia melepaskan pegangannya dari pipi Sakura. Mana milik gadis cantik itu terasa hangat mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hentikan sihirmu sekarang!" perintah Rider.

"Tidak, aku ingin berguna bagi temanku"

"kumohon, HENTIKAN!" teriak Rider membuat Sakura langsung menghentikan sihirnya.

Sesaat Rider bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang dialami Sakura. Sekarang Rider tahu jalan mana yang harus ia pilih, tanpa bersikap acuh tak acuh pada segala hal. Rider pun tersenyum untuk yang pertama kalinya. Semua perkataan Sakura telah membuka pintu hatinya. Dengan ragu ia berkata.

"Apa kau mau menerimaku sebagai temanmu, Nona Sakura?"

"Eh, kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Panggil saja aku Rider"

"Tentu Rider dengan senang hati" Sakura kembali tersenyum.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Eh?" Sakura dibuat bingung dengan perkataan Rider.

"Kau tidak boleh merasa bahwa dirimulah yang paling lemah, Nona Sakura, kau merasa lemah karena teman-temanmu tidak berada disini, tapi sekarang aku bersamamu, jadi semestinya kau merasa kuat sekarang"

Baru kali ini Rider bicara panjang seperti itu. Apalagi kata-katanya berupa nasehat yang membangkitkan semangat Sakura. Sakura mengangguk. Walaupun semangatnya sudah kembali, tetapi tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas. Matanya terasa berat. Rider yang menyadari itu langsung menghampirinya lalu menyalurkan sebagian besar mana miliknya. Sakura pun bisa bertahan.

"Aku akan mencari cara agar kau bisa keluar dari sini, aku janji, bagaimanapun ini adalah salahku"

Rider tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghancurkan tali sihir yang Caster buat.

"Terimakasih Rider" suara Sakura sangat pelan.

Beberapa kali ia terbatuk. Tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"Akan ku ambilkan air"

Ketika Rider hendak pergi meninggalkan Sakura, kilauan emas muncul, lalu berkumpul menunjukkan sosok seorang laki-laki. Rider langsung menunduk memberi hormat. sedangkan Sakura diam, ia merasa takut.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan tujuanmu sekarang, Rider?" Tanya laki-laki itu wajahnya terlihat dingin seperti biasa.

"Tuan mendengarnya?"

Laki-laki berpakaian dominan hitam dengan kemeja putih itu perlahan berjalan mendekat. Kini ia sejajar dengan Rider yang sudah menegakan badannya. Sakura menatap bingung keduanya.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Rider!"

Rider terbelalak menatap tak percaya pada Tuannya. Sakura pun tersenyum lega. Laki-laki itu kembali berjalan kearah Sakura. Ia mengeluarkan tangan kirinya dari saku lalu menepuk gadis berambut ungu yang kini terpejam karena takut. Sakura perlahan membuka matanya, menatap wajah tanpa ekspresi di depannya.

"Terimakasih kau sudah menjaga Arturia selama ini"

"Arturia?!" Sakura melempar pandang pada Rider yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh perempuan berambut panjang itu. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Laki-laki itu, Gilgamesh, mengeluarkan sebuah lingkaran sihir bercahaya di belakannya. Muncul sebuah pedang emas dari sana. Ditebaskannya pedang itu pada tali yang mengikat tagan juga kaki Sakura. Sakura akhirnya terbebas ia terkulai lemas di lantai. Rider langsung berlari memeluk tubuh Sakura. sekali lagi dengan sihirnya ia memunculkan segelas air di tangannya, lalu ia berikan pada Rider. Sakura meminum air itu, tenggorokannya menjadi segar kembali. Sebelum pergi, Gilgamesh memberikan peringatan pada Rider.

"Cepatlah! Sebelum Caster menyadari ini"

Gilgamesh pun menghilang dengan teleportasinya.

"Nona Sakura, kita harus pergi dari sini secepatnya!"

Sakura mengangguk. Rider menuntun Sakura, mereka berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Rider, siapa itu Arturia?" tanya Sakura di tengah perjalanan.

"Gambar gadis yang Caster tunjukkan dengan bola kristalnya, sepertinya Tuan Putri temanmu juga" jawab Rider. Kemudian ia menceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi pada Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja perempuan berjubah hitam menghadang jalan mereka berdua. Perempuan itu mengapung di udara. Di wajahnya terukir senyum yang sangat menakutkan.

"Ara~ kalian sudah mau pergi, padahal acara penjamuannya baru saja akan dimulai"

Baik Rider maupun Sakura, mereka sama-sama terkejut.

"Berlindung, Sakura" saking terkejutnya, ia memanggil sakura tanpa sebutan 'nona'.

"Kau minggirlah, dasar penghianat" Caster menggertak.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak menghinati siapa pun dan-"

"Kau tidak berpihak pada siapa pun, benar kan?" dengan cepat Caster memotong perkataan Rider.

"Itu benar, aku tidak berpihak pada Tuan maupun Kirei, aku hanya membela temanku" suara Rider penuh dengan kesungguhan.

"Sungguh perkataan yang manis, Rider! Hahahaha..." sindir Caster.

…

Dalam waktu yang sama di Kediaman Emiya...

"Saber, saatnya makan malam~" Teriak Rin.

Tangannya bergerak menggeser pintu kamar Saber. Tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Semuanya gelap. Hanya ada tiupan angin kencang dari jendela besar yang terbuka. Rin terkejut bukan main. Ia mulai mencari Saber ke seluruh ruangan. Dapur, kamar mandi, dan tempat latihan. Tapi Saber tak juga ditemukan. Rin mulai panik. Tiba-tiba terjadi guncangan dan ledakan yang cukup besar di halaman depan. Rin berlari ke sana. Di lorong ia bertemu Shirou.

"Emiya, apa itu?" tanya Rin pada Shirou.

"Entah, mana Saber?"

"Dia tidak ada dimana-mana"

"Apa?"

Badan besar itu kembali menggeram dengan senjatanya ia menghancurkan hampir setengah kediaman Emiya. Shirou dan Rin menatap tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Shirou dingin pada lelaki berbadan besar itu.

"Dimana Tuan Putri?" Suara berat milik laki-laki itu melayang di udara.

"Siapa yang kau maksud, ha? Bicara dengan jelas!" Rin berteriak.

"Siapa kau dan apa yang kau inginkan?" Shirou kembali bertanya.

"Aku adalah Berseker, aku mencari Tuan Putri" jelas lelaki itu.

"Apa mungkin kau sekutu perempuan bernama Rider yang menculik Sakura?" Omel Rin, amarahnya mulai menguar.

"Mungkin" jawab Berseker.

"Jangan-jangan kalian juga menculik Saber, TRACE ON!"

Shirou mulai menyerang Berseker dengan penuh kemarahan. Ia melompat, mengibaskan kedua pedangnya.

"EMIYA?!" Teriak Rin khawatir.

"Dimana Sakura juga Saber?" Tanya Shirou.

Kedua pedang itu dengan mudah ditahan hanya dengan menggunakan badan Berseker yang kekar tanpa meninggalkan sedikit luka. Shirou terpental, tapi ia tidak mau menyerah.

TRACE.. ON!

Shirou kembali memakai sihirnya, tapi kali ini berbeda. Puluhan pedang muncul di udara menghujani Berseker. Lelaki besar itu menggeram sakit. Dengan mulus Emiya mendarat di samping Rin.

"Kau berhasil!" oceh Rin bahagia.

"Belum"

"Eh?!"

Rin melihat kearah Shirou yang kini terbelalak melihat luka Berseker yang sembuh dengan cepat.

...

Dalam waktu yang sama di gerbang masuk Kuil Ryuudou...

Saber yang sedang berlari terburu-buru seketika berhenti saat melihat sososk laki-laki membawa samurai panjang.

"Mau kemana Tuan Putri? Perjalananmu cukup sampai di sini!" ucap laki-laki itu sambil menyeringai ke arah Saber.

Saber merasa aneh karena panggilan yang laki-laki itu berikan padanya. Tapi semua itu tak ia pikirkan. Prioritas saat ini adalah Sakura dan laki-laki berambut pirang emas itu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Saber dingin.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" Laki-laki itu balik bertanya dengan naa meremehkan.

"Aku adalah Assasin yang akan membunuhmu, akan kupastikan kau membayar semuanya!" Teriak Assasin.

Saber menekan mana miliknya. Bersiap untuk bertarung. Pedang transparan andalanya kini di arahkan pada Assasin.

"Sudah lama sekali, aku ingin beradu pedang denganmu"

Assasin membuka samurai dari sarungnya.

TRENG!

Pedang dan samurai beradu. Mereka sama-sama melompat mengambil jarak. Saber semakin siaga begitu pula Assasin. Mereka menatap tajam satu sama lain. Lancer memperhatikan mereka di balik pohon agak jauh dari sana.

...

Sementara itu di dalam kuil, tepatnya di markas bawah tanah dengan cahaya remang-remang yang dihasilkan obor di setiap tiang penyangga, Gilgamesh duduk tenang di atas singgasananya. Kaki kanannya berpangku pada kaki kiri. Tangan kanannya berpangku pada tangan kursi menyangga kepalanya. Di sebelah kiri, Kirei berdiri tegak setia menemani.

Dalam hatinya mereka hengharapkan sesuatu yang sangat bertolak belakang.

"Datanglah Arturia!" Teriak Gilgamesh di hatinya.

"Cepat habisi dia, Assasin!" Teriak Kirei juga dalam hatinya.

…

~Bersambung~

…

* * *

Sekian dulu dari saya. Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan (TYPO), OOC, juga EYD yang jauh dari kata sempurna.

Inspirasi dari : Fate Zero dan Fate Stay Night (Unlimited Blade Works) juga beberapa anime lain.

Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_^

* * *

Pesan dariku ^_^ :

hontouni gomenasai~

sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena rasa malas saya yang tak kunjung hilang membuat cerita ini terbengkalai...

sumimasendeshita...

saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada yang telah memberikan dukungan kepada saya... hingga saya bisa kembali melanjutkan cerita yang gaje ini... hiks...

sekali lagi terimakasih ;)

untuk WeAre : karena saber disihir menjadi kecil seusia 10 tahunan di chapter 3... maka di chapter 6 usia saber menginjak 17 tahun sama seperti sakura, terimakasih :)


	8. chapter 7

Fate Stay Night Fanfiction

Genre : Fantasy/Romance/Tragedy

...

Fate Stay Night isn't mine. But this fanfic belong to me.

Hisashiburi, Terimakasih sudah menanti cerita ini dan setia mendukung serta memberi saya semangat :)

Mohon maaf membuat pembaca semua menunggu lama, itu semua karena kelalaian saya hehe…

Semoga Anda sudi untuk sekedar melihat apalagi membaca fanfic yang saya buat ini.

...Happy Reading...

...

" The Beginning Of Fate "

…

…

Chapter 5 : "Bayangan yang Mulai Kembali"

…

…

Di dalam hutan dengan cahaya bulan yang remang-remang, suara Caster terdengar sangat jelas.

"Sungguh perkataan yang sangat manis, Rider!"

Rider mengeluarkan rantai sihir. Kedua tangannya melilit-lilit rantai tersebut lalu menariknya ke arah yang berlawanan. Isyarat tantangan untuk Caster.

"Langsung saja ke intinya, Caster! Aku akan melindungi nona Sakura bagaimana pun juga" ucapnya tegas. Wajahnya menunjukan keseriusan.

"Aku akan mengambilnya dengan mudah, kau juga sudah mengetahui itu kan, Rider, bahwa aku adalah pelafal sihir terkuat di dunia, hahaha..."

Caster menyeringai meremehkan lawan. Perempuan berjubah itu terlihat sangat percaya diri.

"Sampai akhir aku akan melindunginya" Rider yakin akan kata-katanya. Ia menggenggam rantainya erat.

"Sudah mulai putus asa rupanya"

Rider datang menyerang. Pertarungan yang sengit terjadi di antara mereka. Di tengah-tengah pertarungan, Caster dengan licik menghampiri Sakura, membuatnya pingsan lalu memasukannya ke dalam gelembung yang melayang di udara.

"NONA SAKURA" teriak Rider. "SIALAN KAU CASTER"

"Hahaha... jika aku tidak bertindak kotor, maka aku bukanlah Caster!"

Caster mengeluarkan prajurit tengkorak yang terbuat dari suatu cairan. Beberapa kali Rider menghajar mereka, tapi jumlah mereka malah bertambah banyak. Tidak hanya itu, Caster juga menghujani Rider dengan bola sihir berwarna ungu kemerahan. Beberapa kali sihir Caster mengenai Rider. Mana milik Rider tinggal sedikit. Luka di badannya pun sudah sangat banyak, kini ia berada di ambang batas.

Rider terus berlari kearah Sakura sambil mengarahkan rantai-rantai itu pada Caster yang dengan mudah terbang menghindarinya, juga menghadang para prajurit tengkorak. Serangan terakhir dari Caster, ia membuat bola sihir yang sangat banyak lalu di arahkan pada Rider. Akhirnya perempuan berambut ungu muda panjang itu pun jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Wajah tersenyum Sakura terlintas dalam benaknya membuat Rider ikut tersenyum.

"Sa..ku..ra"

Ia pun meninggal dalam keadaan yang mengharukan. Bagaimana pun Caster terlalu kuat. Apalagi keadaan Rider yang kurang baik. Karena sejak tadi ia terus memberikan mana miliknya pada Sakura. Tapi sepertinya serangan dari Rider cukup menghabiskan sebagian besar mana milik Caster yang terkenal tanpa batas.

...

Luka-luka di tubuh Berseker dengan cepat tertutup. Rin dan Shirou terbelalak menatap tak percaya pada laki-laki bertubuh besar nan menyeramkan itu.

"Rencanaku berubah, aku akan menyerang dengan niat membunuhnya, dia akan menjadi lawan yang sulit" seru Shirou. Matanya tak lepas dari Berseker.

"Jadi, dari tadi kau menyerang tanpa ada niat membunuh, itu justru akan membunuhmu, dasar Emiya" omel Rin.

Semua luka di tubuh Berseker sudah pulih, sekarang ia bangkit lalu berlari untuk menyerang Shirou dan Rin.

"Dia datang!" seru Rin.

TRACE..ON!!!

Shirou juga berlari dan melompat kearah berseker hendak menebaskan kedua pedangnya. Tapi ia malah terkena tebasan senjata Berseker yang begitu besar membuat Shirou terpental ke tembok pembatas rumahnya. Rin tidak tinggal diam, ia melafalkan mantra sihir, mengacungkan tangannya ke udara lalu menembaki Berseker dengan sihirnya. Tapi semua itu tidak mempan.

"Ya ampun, kulitnya begitu keras" Rin berlari menghindari Berseker.

AARRRGGHHH...

Shirou kembali menyerang Berseker bertubi-tubi, ia melompat ke kanan dan ke kiri, ke depan juga belakang. Sepertinya ia sudah bisa membaca gerakan Berseker. Sambil melafalkan sihir, Rin melemparkan beberapa batu permata warna-warni ke arah Berseker. Sihir milik Rin berhasil mengekang Berseker membentuk sebuah pilar seperti sengatan listrik. Berseker tidak bisa keluar dari sana, jika menyentuh pilar itu maka dia bisa tersengat oleh listrik bertegangan tinggi.

Shirou yang kini sudah berlumuran darah karena senjata Berseker berkonsentrasi berusaha mengumpulkan sebagian besar mana.

TRACE..ON!!!

Proyeksi berbagai macam senjata dengan jumlah ratusan datang dari atas berseker, turun berjatuhan bagai hujan menimpa tubuh besar Berseker sampai tak bisa bergerak lagi.

Uhuk..

Shirou muntah darah, selain luka di luar, bagian dalam tubuhnya juga ikut terluka. Merasa lemas karena mana miliknya terkuras, Rin juga jatuh terduduk. Ia kemuadian tersenyum pada Shirou yang agak jauh di depannya. Tiba-tiba saja Berseker kembali bergerak hendak menebaskan senjatanya pada Rin yang sudah tak bisa lagi menyerang.

"TOSHAKA!!!" teriak Shirou.

Rin memejamkan matanya, tak berani melihat apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Beberapa saat kemudian semuanya menjadi hening. Suara hembusan angin terdengar jelas di telinga. Rin perlahan membuka mata, dilihatnya Berseker sedang sekarat dengan tombak besar tepat menancap di bagian jantung Berseker. Kemudian matanya melirik ke arah laki-laki berambut merah yang kini tergeletak di atas tanah bersalju, darah mengalir dari tubuh laki-laki itu.

"EMIYA!!!" teriak Rin.

Ia berlari ke arah Shirou berada.

"A..yo ki..ta pergi se..lamat..kan-" Shirou akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Bodoh"

"Ryuu..dou, kuil Ryuudou" geram Berseker membuat Rin sadar akan sesuatu.

Laki-laki bertubuh besar itu pun meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya.

Rin menyandarkan Shirou pada tembok pembatas rumahnya, mengobati laki-laki itu menggunakan sihirnya dan membalut setiap luka dengan perban. Shirou tersadar, ia lalu bangkit dan berjalan gontai memasuki hutan. Dengan tatapan sendu penuh bersalah Rin mengikuti arah jalan Shirou dari belakang.

"Aku membunuhnya" Suara Shirou melantun di udara. Membuat Rin terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Itu bukanlah salahmu, itu salahku, maafkan aku"

Perempuan manis itu pun terisak mengingat dirinya yang tak berdaya untuk menghindar dari serangan Berseker tadi. Shirou berbalik menghadap Rin, lalu mengusap kepala gadis itu.

"Yang aku lakukan ini benar kok, aku menyelamatkan temanku" ucap Shirou sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo kita selamatkan Sakura dan Saber!" lanjutnya.

"Ayo! tapi tidak sekarang" sahut Rin. "Kita sudah terlalu lelah, kita hanya akan menjadi makanan mereka saja, mengingat Berseker yang begitu kuat"

"Tapi kalau tidak cepat Sakura dan Saber akan..."

"Percayalah padaku, mereka akan baik-baik saja, mereka itu kuat" Rin berusaha meyakinkan Shirou yang ternyata lebih keras kepala dibanding dirinya. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia juga merasa sangat khawatir.

"Aku mohon Emiya, saat fajar tiba kita balas perlakuan mereka"

Shirou melihat sorot mata Rin yang begitu serius. Ia pun mengangguk lemah.

"Baiklah, kita akan beristirahat disini" ucap Shirou kemudian dan mengambil beberapa batang kayu yang terdampar di atas salju.

Shirou menggosok-gosokan dua batang kayu dengan konsentrasi penuh. Gerak-geriknya di perhatikan gadis manis di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Emiya?" Tanya Rin heran.

"Aku tidak mau kau mati kedinginan di sini" jawab Shirou polos.

Rin mengeluarkan sebuah batu permata dari saku mantel merahnya lalu melafalkan sihir. Kemudian dilemparnya batu itu pada tumpukan kayu, dan munculah api yang cukup besar.

"Ah hangatnya" kata Rin sambil mengulurkan tangannya agak jauh pada api itu. Shirou terlihat kesal, karena gesekan kayu yang dipakainya untuk membuat api tak kunjung berhasil.

"Bagaimana Emiya, apa api unggunmu sudah jadi?!" Rin meledek sambil melirik ke arah Shirou.

"hahahaha..." Rin tertawa melihat wajah kesal Shirou, menurutnya itu sangat menggemaskan.

...

Saber menekan mana miliknya. Gaun biru terlapisi armor berwarna silver kini melekat melindungi tubuhnya. Assasin mengubah kuda-kudanya, menjadi lebih siaga. Mereka sudah mulai serius sekarang. Saber dan Assasin sama-sama maju untuk menyerang. Pergerakkan yang dilakukan Assasin nampak beda, sepertinya ia akan mengeluarkan teknik andalannya.

"Matilah kau Arturia Pendragon!!!" teriak Assassin.

Saat itu pula kepala Saber berdenyut nyeri. Tiba-tiba suara seorang perempuan terngiang di telinganya membuat Saber kehilangan konsentrasi.

 _"Hahaha... Selamat tinggal Arturia Pendragon"_

Baik Saber juga Lancer -yang mengawasi pertandingan dari jauh- sama-sama terkejut melihat samurai Assassin sudah berada di dekat Saber menyerangnya dari tiga arah. Depan, kanan, dan kiri. Sebisa mungkin Saber menghindari teknik mematikan itu, tapi lengannya tersayat membuat darah mengalir dari sana. Saber menghindari Assassin yang mungkin saja menyerangnya lagi.

"Hahaha... kau beruntung, tapi selanjutnya tak akan kubiarkan lolos" gertak Assassin.

Napas Saber tersendat-sendat, terkejut sekaligus lelah. Sakit di kepalanya pun kini menghilang. Saber mendecih kesal. Lancer menghela napas lega, karena Saber hanya terkena serangan di lengannya saja. Kembali Saber berlari menyerang Assassin dan menebaskan pedangnya. Assassin menggunakan teknik itu lagi. Saber dengan teliti melihat ke arah depan, kanan, dan kiri, tapi kemudian ia menunduk berlari dengan cepat ke arah belakang Assassin, kemudian menebaskan pedangnya meninggalkan luka yang cukup dalam di punggung laki-laki itu. Assassin pun terjatuh tak dapat melakukan perlawanan lagi.

"Kau tidak akan membunuhku?"

Saber terdiam, melirik ke arah Assassin sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkannya, berlari menuju kuil.

"Aku kira kau hanya anak manja yang tidak bisa apa-apa, ternyata kau adalah ahli pedang yang sempurna"

Assassin tergeletak memandang bulan sebelum akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri. Lancer bertelepati, memberi informasi pada Tuannya tentang apa yang sudah terjadi di sini, ia pun pergi dari tempat itu.

Mata Assassin perlahan kembali terbuka. Ia berpikir bahwa sangat bodoh bertindak tanpa alasan yang jelas dan logis seperti yang dilakukannya tadi. Mudah dipengaruhi dan diperintah itu sangatlah memuakkan. Bagai air yang mengalir mengikuti arah aliran sungai berujung pada tebing yang tinggi. Terjun dan berjatuhan. Tetapi tidak buruk juga. Karena banyak orang mengatakan, kalau air terjun itu sangatlah indah.

Assassin mendengar suara hentakan sepatu mendekat ke arahnya. Ia menengadah melihat orang yang kini tengah berdiri di atas kepalanya.

"Kau terlihat buruk sekali, Assassin" ucap orang itu.

"Hmm.. aku mengerti sekarang, sebaiknya kau juga hentikan ambisimu itu! Sebelum semuanya terlambat"

"Apa yang kau mengerti, Assassin?"

"Perempuan itu memang cocok mendapat gelar ratu, ia bukan hanya perempuan kaya yang manja, sorot matanya penuh dengan harapan" jelas Assassin.

"Cih.. itu hanya harapan untuk dirinya sendiri"

Orang itu menunjukkan pengait panjang nan besar yang muncul dan terpasang di tangannya. Tanpa perasaan takut maupun iba, ia menusukkan benda itu ke perut Assassin yang kini beberapa kali muntah darah. Sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhir, Assassin berkata penuh amarah pada orang itu.

"Si..alan k..kau Ki..rei"

"Aku tidak butuh orang lemah seperti dirimu" sahut Kirei yang memasang wajah dingin tanpa emosi juga ekspresi.

Daun yang bergoyang, cahaya bulan tertutupi awan hitam, juga langit bertabur bintang yang membentang menjadi saksi kepergian Assassin.

...

Seketika Saber menghentikan kedua kakinya, membuka pintu kuil yang terbuat dari kayu. Kepalanya kembali terasa sakit dengan frekuensi yang lebih sering dari sebelumnya. Armor yang ia pakai, perlahan memudar lalu menghilang. Menampilkan kembali tubuhnya yang terbalut kemeja putih berhiaskan dasi berwarna biru dengan rok selutut sewarna dasinya.

Saber memasuki kuil dengan langkah gontai, lalu mengambil salah satu obor yang tersimpan di tiang penyangga. Terus berjalan menelusuri lebih jauh, hingga ia menemukan kumpulan anak tangga menuju lorong bawah tanah. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut. Untuk beberapa saat, ia duduk di pinggirang tangga, bersandar pada tembok yang lembab juga dingin. Sekilas ia dapat melihat bayangan-bayangan asing saat matanya terpejam.

"Apa itu tadi?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia sedikit tercengang.

Kembali ia pejamkan mata, merasakannya dengan penuh konsentrasi. Bayangan laki-laki berambut pirang keemasan pun muncul tersenyum tulus kearahnya. Bibir laki-laki itu mengukir sebuah nama. Arturia... panggilnya. Tapi di saat berikutnya, bayangan itu tertutupi kabut membentuk sosok perempuan berjubah hitam yang berteriak ke arahnya, ARTURIA!!! Membuat Saber dengan cepat membuka mata. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal, bagaimana pun ia sangat kaget.

Perlahan rasa sakit di kepalanya mereda. Ia kembali menuruni setiap anak tangga dalam lorong yang gelap hingga tiba di suatu ruangan besar berbentuk lingkaran terlihat seperti aula istana dengan tiang-tiang beton yang kokoh sebagai penyangga. Ruangan itu begitu luas dan berbeda dengan kuil kayu di atas. Matanya melihat ke arah pintu yang berjejer di lantai dua walaupun kurang jelas. Karena penerangan yang hanya dengan obor yang ia pegang. Disimpan obor itu pada tempatnya di salah satu tiang penyangga. Saber terus berjalan maju dengan perlahan.

Wusshh...

Angin yang entah dari mana bertiup membuat Saber bergidik. Udaranya terasa begitu menusuk. Lentera-lentera yang melekat di tiap tiang penyangga samping Saber menyala, menampilkan ruangan yang begitu luas.

"SELAMAT DATANG, ARTURIA..."

Suara laki-laki yang tak asing lagi baginya terdengar menggema di ruangan itu, membuat Saber spontan menghadap ke depan agak menengadahkan wajahnya. Di sana nampak seorang laki-laki duduk di atas batu besar membentuk sebuah kursi. Tubuh Saber menegang seketika, apalagi setiap kali iris hijau miliknya mencoba menatap iris merah di sana. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Kembali kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Tapi ia masih bisa menahan itu semua.

"DIMANA SAKURA?!" teriak Saber.

Gilgamesh berdiri, berjalan menuruni lima anak tangga yang ada. Lalu ia pun berhenti.

"Gadis berambut ungu itu? Entahlah!" jawabnya santai.

"KEMBALIKAN SAKURA!!!" pinta Saber.

Matanya menunjukkan sorot keseriusan. Terkaannya selama ini benar adanya, laki-laki itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan penculikan Sakura.

"Jika aku punya benda itu, pasti aku sudah memberikannya sesuai permintaanmu, sayangnya dia sekarang sudah tak lagi di sini"

"Dimana dia? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

Gilgamesh berteleportasi, kemudian muncul tepat di hadapan Saber yang terkejut karena kehadirannya. Tidak hanya rasa sakit di kepalanya, tapi Saber pun merasa sangat lemas dan lelah sampai sulit untuk bergerak. Selalu seperti ini jika di depan laki-laki itu.

"Ini semua demi dirimu, Arturia!"

Laki-laki itu tahu bahwa Saber bertanya mengenai Sakura. Tetapi ia tidak mau menanggapinya seperti itu. Ia lebih ingin menganggap bahwa saber bertanya atas usaha yang dilakukannya selama tujuh tahun ini. Gilgamesh menatap Saber yang kini tertunduk. Terus melangkah menghapus jarak yang kini sudah membuat mereka terpisah begitu lama.

Saber melihat ujung sepatu mereka yang bersentuhan, lalu menengadahkan wajahnya memberanikan diri menatap iris merah yang begitu mengintimidasi. Tangan kanannya kemudian bergerak, menampar pipi kiri laki-laki itu, membuat wajah Gilgamesh menghadap ke arah kanan akibat tamparan yang begitu keras. Saber juga mencengkram erat kerah baju milik Gilgamesh yang menatapnya datar, ekspresinya sulit dipahami.

"Demi diriku? Omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan ini? Kenapa kau nampak begitu tenang telah membahayakan nyawa temanku?" bentak Saber.

Seketika sebuah perasaan bergejolak di hatinya. Saber yang asalnya menatap laki-laki itu dengan sorot penuh kebencian, kembali menunduk. Air mata mulai menuruni kedua pipinya. Dada bidang laki-laki itu pun menjadi sandaran kepalanya. Kedua tangan saber masih mengepal erat kerah baju Gilgamesh. Dirinya merasa bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia kembali berbicara sambil terisak.

"Tapi anehnya aku tidak bisa menebaskan pedangku padamu, bayanganmu selalu muncul, suaramu selalu terdengar, aku merasa mengenalmu, sebenarnya siapa dirimu? Siapa Arturia? Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku dengan nama itu? Apa kita pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya?"

Gilgamesh menatap perempuan yang sedang terisak di dadanya sambil mendengarkan ocehan panjang perempuan itu. Hatinya merasa sakit melihat keadaan dia sekarang. Ia berpikir, bagaimana pun juga semua ini adalah salahnya. Tapi semua itu sudah terlambat untuk disesali.

Gilgamesh menarik kedua pergelangan tangan Saber, membuat perempuan itu menghadap ke arahnya dengan air mata di kedua sudut mata. Iris hijaunya nampak berkaca-kaca. Gilgamesh melingkarkan kedua tagan Saber di lehernya. Tangan kirinya bergerak mendekap pinggang Saber, agar jarak mereka semakin dekat. Sedangkan tangan kanannya merengkuh wajah Saber yang menatapnya bingung.

Gilgamesh mencium bibir Saber -yang semakin terkejut atas perlakukan laki-laki itu- dengan lembut. Saber tidak berkutik sedikit pun. Gilgamesh memperdalam ciumannya, merasakan setiap sensasi yang selama ini ia rindukan, walaupun saber hanya diam tak sedikitpun membalas perlakuannya. Tapi tetap saja jantungnya berpacu kencang. Selalu saja seperti ini jika menyentuh Arturia, anugerah terbesar bagi dirinya.

Di sisi lain Saber bisa dengan jelas melihat bayangan yang mungkin merupakan bagian dari masa lalu terlintas di benaknya. Semua terasa seperti pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Perlahan Saber menutup matanya merasakan ciuman itu lebih dalam. Rasa sakit di hati mereka berangsur menghilang. Sedikit demi sedikit.

Tiba-tiba Saber merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat di kepalanya. Saber melepas ciuman mereka dengan paksa, lalu memeluk Gilgamesh erat. Tangannya meremas baju juga rambut milik laki-laki itu, berusaha menyalurkan rasa sakit yang ada.

"Sepertinya sihir itu sudah mulai menghilang, aku tahu sihir ini hanya bertahan selama tujuh tahun" ucap Gilgamesh pelan, ia sangat mengerti keadaan yang menimpa Saber sekarang.

Laki-laki itu memeluk Saber yang nampak sangat tersiksa. Perempuan dalam dekapannya terus menerus mengerang kesakitan. Gilgamesh mengusap kepala Saber dan menggunakan suatu sihir untuk menenangkannya. Cengkraman tangan Saber pada rambut juga kerah bagian belakang bajunya kini melemah. Saber akhirnya pingsan, terkulai tak berdaya.

Gilgamesh menyisipkan tangan kanannya di tengkuk Saber dan tangan kiri di tekukan lutut lalu perempuan itu. Lalu menggendongnya. Iris merahnya tak lepas memandang wajah Saber. Mereka pun menghilang dari tempat itu, meninggalkan kilauan berwarna emas, terangnya bahkan mengalahkan lentera yang menyala.

...

Lancer ternyata memperhatikan mereka dari lantai dua di balik tiang terselimuti kegelapan. Ia bersyukur Tuannya dapat bertemu kembali dengan Yang Mulia Ratu yaitu Arturia.

"Apa sihir Caster sudah hilang? Hanya dengan ciuman? Seperti dongeng saja..."

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat ke arahnya.

"Bodoh, jika memang seperti itu, mungkin Gilgamesh sudah melakukannya sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu di desa ini" sahut orang yang baru saja datang itu.

"Ki..Kirei! apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengusik mereka!"

Lancer sedikit tercengang dengan kedatangan Kirei yang bahkan tak diundang. Orang ini sudah tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan Tuan, pikir Lancer. Kirei hanya menyeringai, melempar tatapan meremehkan ke arah Lancer.

"Sihir yang diberikan Caster pada Arturia, hanya bertahan selama tujuh tahun" jelas Kirei.

"Jadi?"

"Intinya, hari ini adalah hari yang sama dimana itu terjadi tujuh tahun yang lalu" tambah Kirei.

"Kau sudah tahu kan Kirei, aku tidak lagi berada di pihakmu"

"Dan seharusnya kau sudah tahu, kalau kau tidak bisa menghianatiku!"

Kirei menunjukkan tangan kirinya yang penuh dengan tanda berwarna merah menyala. Lancer menatap semua itu bingung. Tapi perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti, kau sudah menjadi milikku sekarang, Lancer"

Lancer membelalak tak percaya akan perkataan Kirei.

...

Rin terlihat gelisah. Nyamuk-nyamuk hutan itu sangat mengganggu tidurnya. Tiba-tiba terasa sesuatu yang menggelitik di pinggang. Perlahan ia merasakan hembusan yang begitu hangat di tengkuknya. Rin melihat ke arah pinggang, terlihat tangan pucat tengah memeluknya. Ia membelalak, lalu memberanikan diri untuk menghadap ke belakang. Rin begitu terkejut karena wajah laki-laki berambut merah itu berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Hembusan napas yang memberikan sensasi hangat menerpa kulit wajah Rin yang langsung bergidik dan terbangun.

EH~?!

Rin dengan cepat mundur sehingga punggungnya menabrak batang pohon. Tumpukan salju dari pohon itu berjatuhan menimpa Rin di bawahnya. Sungguh malang nasib perempuan dengan rambut hitam terikat dua itu.

"Emmiiiyaa~!" geramnya pelan, ia merasa sangat kesal.

Dilihatnya wajah damai Shirou yang sedang tertidur lelap di atas salju beralaskan jaket robek akibat melawan Berseker tadi. Api unggun yang mereka buat, tak lagi menyala karena salju yang berjatuhan. Rin melepas mantel merahnya lalu diselimutkan pada badan Shirou. Senyum terukir manis di bibirnya.

"Terimakasih sudah mendengarkan kata-kataku"

Rin terduduk di samping Shirou dengan kedua tangan memegang lutut yang tertekuk. Wajahnya menengadah menatap langit penuh bintang terhalangi dahan pohon penuh daun yang terlihat hitam.

 _Sakura... Saber...!!!_ Sambil membawa Sakura yang pingsan dalam gelembung, Caster terus melayang di udara. Tak lupa tali sihir berwarna merah setia mengikat pergelangan tangan dan kaki Sakura. Mereka pun tiba di suatu tempat besar nan megah berbentuk lingkaran. Tempat yang sama saat Saber bertemu Gilgamesh. Di sana terlihat Kirei sedang duduk di atas batu besar. Caster membawa Sakura mendarat dengan mulus di tengah tempat itu, di atas batu kotak besar seperti altar, dengan empat tiang persegi panjang di setiap sudutnya yang telah Kirei persiapkan. Caster menaruh Sakura yang mematung dan membisu di atas altar. Sedangkan dirinya turun dari sana. Kirei kini berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Dari mana saja kau, Caster?" Tanya Kirei dingin.

"Ada serangga yang harus kubereskan" jawab Caster santai.

Seketika bayangan Rider langsung melintas dalam benak Kirei.

"Kita mulai sekarang, Tuan?" ucap Caster, sepertinya ia sudah tidak sabar.

Kirei terdiam nampak berpikir sesuatu. Membuat Caster bingung.

"Apa ada masalah, Tuan?"

"Hm" lelaki tua itu mengangguk. "Ritualnya hanya bisa dilakukan pada malam hari, ini sudah mau fajar"

"Tapi Tuan, jika tidak cepat, maka Tuan Gilgamesh akan..."

"Memang benar kalau tujuan Gilgamesh yang sebenarnya adalah untuk mencari Arturia dengan berpura-pura ingin membangkitkan Holy Grail, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau dia tahu akan semua rencana kita"

Penjelasan Kirei membuat Caster sedikit menyadari sesuatu.

"Itu berarti, Tuan Gilgamesh sudah tidak peduli dengan Holy Grail, begitu?"

"Bukan kah itu bagus, yang dia inginkan hanyalah Arturia"

"Kau benar, Tuan"

...

Di sebuah kamar dengan penerangan seadanya masih dalam bangunan yang sama terlihat Gilgamesh duduk di pinggir kasur. Iris merah itu tak lepas pandang dari wajah Arturia yang kini sedang terlelap. Tangannya dengan tenang menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah dan mengusap tangan perempuan itu, lalu di kecupnya. Kemudian tangan itu ia letakan kembali di samping tubuh Arturia. Sekarang kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk merengkuh wajah Arturia, mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu menempelkan dahi mereka.

"Aku merindukanmu" ucapnya pelan.

…

~Bersambung~

…

Sekian dulu dari saya. Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan (TYPO).

Inspirasi dari : Fate Zero dan Fate Stay Night (Unlimited Blade Works).

Arigatou Gozaimasu :)


End file.
